


narutos sexy adventure

by Beastlybacca123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastlybacca123/pseuds/Beastlybacca123
Summary: gonna be a lot of chapter i do no own anything have i the writers permission to copy it i make no money from this





	1. Chapter 1

fdsfsdfds gfdsg sgfd gsd


	2. kushina submits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real chapter is after this message

Naruto and his Mother were coming back from buying that weeks groceries. Naruto’s mom, Kushina, was wearing a tight, light blue blouse with the top three buttons undone, giving everyone a few of her considerable cleavage along with a light blue mini skirt that showed off her magnificent ass.

 

Naruto suddenly heard a guy from across the street say to his buddies, “Hey, look at the ass on that MILF.”

 

Naruto turned to glare at the man, but he was quite shocked when Kushina gave the man a sexy wink and began to walk with a more seductive sway. She subtly lowered her skirt, showing off her dark blue thong. Naruto suddenly felt a strong sense of possessiveness over the woman, she was his! His Mother. She was his to fuck… ‘Wait, what. No.. I can’t…’ He glanced at her swaying ass and bit his cheek, hoping the pain would calm his instant hard-on down. It didn’t. ‘Dad’s out of town for the next few weeks. We can break her… make her ours forever.’ His barely held self control shattered as a small part of his mind said this.

 

 

“You know, that guy probably jizzed his pants from that little show.” Naruto commented as they walked in the front door, Naruto locking the door behind him.

 

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, “Probably, we didn’t stop to ask.” Giving Naruto a wink she walking away, still swaying her hips, giving Naruto the same show she just gave the village.

 

Only now… he could do something about it.

 

Naruto was behind her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and started grinding his semi hard on into her ass. “W-what are you doing!” she almost yelled. Naruto slipped his hand up her stomach and squeezed her right tit through her clothes, causing her to moan.

 

“I can’t take it anymore! I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was nine years old mom, and if your hell bent of dressing like a slut gagging for cock than I’m more than happy to give you all the cock you can handle!” Naruto said loudly while trying to undo the buttons on her blouse, which was difficult, given her struggling.

 

“B-but I’m your mother.” she replied weakly as Naruto finally give up trying to unbutton her shirt and just rip the shirt right off of her, showing off Kushina’s dark blue bra.

 

“And I don’t give a fuck! I’m going to fuck you until you break! When i’m done with you you won’t even be able to think about walking for the next month. You’ll be confined to your bed, right where I want you.” Naruto hissed lustfully. He pulled his crotch back, only to give her ass a hard slap with the flat of his palm. While she was still recovering from her stinging behind he twisted her around to face him and covered her mouth with his while forcing his tongue inside. As well as guiding her hand down to his crotch, curling her slender fingers around his rock hard girth through his jeans.

 

After that Naruto spun her around again, crouching as he went he grabbed her skirt. His face was right behind her ass, giving him a front row seat when he pulled the skirt down so fast her nice ass jiggled around.

 

Pushing her down onto the floor Naruto stood back to admire her figure, her tits filling out her bra almost to the spilling point, while her blue thong stretched around her ass like a second skin. Ice blue stockings accented her creamy thighs. He threw his top off and hastily pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing her his rock hard twelve inch cock.

 

She paled as she saw his dick in both shock and fear. She started to crawl away as fast as she could on her hands and knees but Naruto latched onto her ass cheeks roughly and drag her back. “N-Naruto, how-how big is that?” She stuttered.

 

Naruto looked at her in amusement. “It doesn’t even matter Mom. All you need to know is this is the thing your going to worship for the rest of your life.” He chuckled darkly.

 

She got even paler as his earlier words repeated in her head. That thing would kill her! Naruto didn’t care however. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around close enough that her breasts rubbed against his thighs. Before she could move at all Naruto had his fingers tangled in her hair, a tight grip on her head. He leaned his pelvis forward, rubbing the bulbous head of his engorged dick on her lips. Almost a full minute of this only caused her lips to get covered in his slimy pre-cum. He growled and pinched her nose closed with one of his hands. Less than thirty seconds later she was shaking, “Open UP!” Naruto pulled her head down and his hips forward just as she gasped for air, forcing his dick into her mouth and almost down her throat. Mindless of her verbal protest (as the vibration was rapidly wiping all thought from his head aside from the words Good, Faster, and Wet from his vocabulary) he pulled back and roughly rammed right back into her sweet mouth, using her face as a fuck toy. Since he hadn’t masturbated in a few days he blew his sizable load quickly. Within minutes he was choking her with his cum and it poured down her throat. Pulling back for the final spurt her hit the bridge of her nose, the speed it hit made it splatter across her face like a warm, sticky spider’s web.

 

Naruto leaned down and tore her bra off. Letting her firm breasts swing freely. Kushina was still gasping for breath so her lips were limp, saliva and cum drooling onto her breasts. She swayed back and forth and looked up at Naruto woozily. “I’m not finished yet, I’m going to fuck those giant tits of yours.”

 

She gave a sloppy grin, “Well come on then stud, they’re all yours.” She got closer to Naruto and held her tits together. He grabbed her shoulders and slid his dick in-between her tits, the head touching her chin. As soon as it tapped her chin Naruto was humping her chest at a rapid pace.

 

“Oh fuck, Mom your tits are so fucking amazing, suck my dick as well.” He moaned. She leaned her head down and scooped that last few inches into her mouth. Naruto felt himself getting close several minutes later. Pulling back he pushed her down on the ground softly. His knees on either sides of her chest he crushed her tits on his cock, pumping his hips as fast as he could to finish himself off her grunted loudly and started spraying her face. His cum carving wide arcs through the air, coating the red headed woman’s hair and face in a white glaze.

 

“I’ve never seen so much cum in my life Naruto…” She said breathlessly, subconsciously licking her face clean. Just seeing her do that brought Naruto’s cock back to full mast in a second flat. He was about ready to bend her over and rape her when a jutsu his dad taught him came to mind to help with his training, thanks to his amazing stamina and chakra reserves. “Mom, have you ever been gang-banged.” He asked innocently. She looked at Naruto with wide eyes, not sure where this was going. “N-no I haven’t Naruto… why?”

 

Naruto just continued smirking at her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Kushina’s eyes shot wide open, a look of horror on her face. The cum covered woman jerked upright and started scrambling away as fast as she could. Naruto dashed forward grabbed her by the ankles and dragged the screaming Kushina into his room. He threw her onto the bed and locked the door with a chakra seal.

 

“S-sweetie this is getting too far, stop it now. Please…” She begged.

 

“Heh, I’m just getting started. What are you, crazy?” Naruto said with a cruel smirk. He formed a cross symbol with his finger and four Kage Bunshin appeared. All just as naked and well hung as he was.

 

“I put enough chakra in these clones to last a month. Each.” Naruto smirked harder as she whimpered. Before she could even begin to fend them off he already had her pinned down on the bed, his arms holding her hands over her head.

 

He then positioned his twelve inch dick at her entrance, and shoved it in her all the way in one thrust.

 

“Oh God!” Was all she got out before the four clones surrounded her on the bed. Naruto began to bounce Kushina up and down on his cock. She was about to scream out as an orgasm overwhelmed her but one of Naruto’s shoved his cock in her mouth, making her choke and gag all over his dick.

 

The original Naruto came inside her, painting her womb a sticky white. Kushina’s pleasured cries, muffled by a solid ten inches of cock, caused the clone fucking her face to grunt and force his cock as far down her throat as he could and drop his load directly into her stomach.

 

Kushina shoved the clone away and began to cough. She struggled to keep all the cum in her stomach. All of a sudden one of the other clones grabbed her head and started throat fucking her as roughly as he could. It barely lasted a minute before it came as well. Kushina gagged on the cum flooding down her throat as she was still trying to keep the other clone’s seed down. Just as the clone pulled out the last shot of cum from his orgasm shot out and hit the center of her forehead. She was taken completely by surprise as she felt herself cum again as Naruto forced another orgasm out of her. She felt Naruto’s cum pour into her again, making her jump slightly as his cum warmed her pussy. She screamed in reluctant pleasure as it filled her up more and more.

 

As she screamed one Naruto, who had been jacking off the entire time, finally came, aiming his dick right at Kushina’s body. It shot wad after wad of hot jizz at her, covering her tits, stomach, hair, face and lips. Just as her tongue snaked out to lick the cum on her bottom lip the last clone grabbed her head and shoved it’s dick into her mouth and came. Since her tongue was extended her slid down her throat without anything blocking his large cock before the flood started. The last clone’s load was easily the biggest… or she was just filled with so much cum it started coming back up, as the semen started oozing back up her throat and out of her clenched lips as the clone busted a nut inside her mouth.

 

Naruto pulled out of Kushina and backed off, followed by his clones. Cum flooding out of her abused pussy and mouth, Kushina finished hacking up gooey white liquid just in time to see all five Naruto’s start beating themselves off above her.

 

“Time for a Bukkake Mom!” Was all that Naruto said before they all came, pouring load after load on her, showering her in their seed, making her glisten from the complete layer of semen covering her. The four clones dispelled with a quick thought from the original.

 

With the clones gone Naruto decided he was going to enjoy her himself all night long.

 

Seconds later he had her on her hands and knees, fucking her doggy style, while watching transfixed as her plump ass shake every which way every time he slammed his cock into her pussy “Fuck yes!” He shouted as he came in her pussy again. Slapping her ass good and hard for good measure, making her scream out and fall onto the mattress. Naruto stopped her fall by grabbing her by the tits and pulling her back up, flush against his chest while still hammering into of her at an inhuman speed.

 

“Okay Mom, for the next three weeks until dad gets back I’m going to fuck you every day. You hear me? Fucking say it bitch, fucking scream that you’re my fuck toy for the next few weeks Mom!”

 

With her tongue hanging all the way out and her eyes half lidded she vaguely felt another orgasm coming. She managed to shout out “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck you’re fucking me so hard! I’m your bitch! Yours to fuck whenever you want baby! oh yes, yes, yes!” She screamed as they both came in unison, Naruto flooding her again with even more of his cum. Naruto then flipped her around and fucked her in the missionary position.

 

He fucked her raw for another hour. Her pussy was a gaping mess, but her kept pounding her into the mattress. Naruto gripped her shoulder and flipped her over, he was barely outside of her pussy for a second before he expertly speared her ruined pussy again and continued fucker her when she was face down, her tits pushed into the bed, while her ass was clenched tight. Naruto started spanking her ass harder and faster.

 

“Yes you fucking slut, you like getting fucked stupid huh? Fuck yeah, your nice tight slutty pussy is mine!” Naruto leaned forward so he was slamming almost straight down into her pussy and his thrusts went even faster, making her scream her lungs out for the next five minutes as he fucked her as hard as he possibly could until they finally came. Kushina gave a gasping wheeze and passed out.

 

Naruto growled and put his hand on the back of her neck, “Kushina! Naruto! Are you home?” ‘Fuck. It’s Temari I forgot she’s staying here while Dad was out of the village… Wait this could be even better than just mom!’ Naruto thought, dark lust making itself even more pronounced.

 

Naruto forced his chakra into Kushina’s chakra network, waking her up with a start. She cried out as her pussy screamed at her, it was completely raw. “Go shower, now. Temari is here and once you get done. I’m going to continue fucking the hell out of both of you with my Kage Bunshin.”

 

Kushina whimpered, but unsteadily made her was to the bathroom to clean and heal herself


	3. big booties sster

When Naruto woke up hours after screwing his mom into a near sex induced coma. He cursed out loud as he saw it was eleven thirty at night. He forgot it was Halloween tonight; the guys must have left for the party already. 'Fuck. That sucks; there go my plans for the night...' Glancing over at his Mom he also decided she had as much as she could handle for now. Her pussy was a puffy, angry red color. Granted the red was covered rather nicely in the several coats of his seed painting her a glazed white, but still…  
“You know boy, you owe me for making sure your mom didn’t get pregnant. Well, no. I’ve also upped your lust so much you're now a mindless fuck machine who'll fuck any woman with a sexy body at the drop of a hat... so maybe it evens out.” Kyuubi's words and the malicious laughter that followed went unheard. Naruto continued his thoughts, unaware of the beast fiddling with his body.

“Shame this bitch's shower took so long, Temari was out the door, most likely to visit uncle Nagato’s smoking hot wife Konan, before she even turned on the water. Mmm, Konan... nice big tits, fat ass, with sexy exotic blue hair, and orange eyes that I would absolutely love staring up at me as her lips are stretched around my dick. Yeah, she'd be an awesome fuck; Nagato's always back in Ame on business as the Amekage anyway, not like he'd ever know.” Naruto mused to himself with a smirk as he went downstairs, not even bothering to put anything on aside from a pair of boxers.

“Already picking out potential targets eh? Now that’s planning ahead. I can’t wait to see who your next target is.” Kyuubi laughed as he sent his container a subtle mental image. The blonde wouldn't even know it wasn't originally his idea to think of the girls, just that they were on the list of potential girls to fuck.

So after a few minutes Naruto started, walking into the living room, planning on heading to the kitchen for a drink when he stopped frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister Tayuya was in nothing but a purple bra and matching purple hot pants. Naruto didn't even notice he had stopped to stare at her, his dick becoming hard enough his boxers nearly ripped. His Sister's pants framed what was actually voted to be the most fuckable ass in the village. Secretly, of course, since she would most definitely kill anyone involved in such a poll. He also had it on good authority she'd never let any of the few boyfriends she's had talk her into sex of any kind. Which was also voted the fourth fastest way to die to the leaf village.

With a little bit of help from the Kyuubi Naruto’s thoughts were growing more and more depraved in regards to what he was going to do to her perfectly untouched ass she turned around, her eyes landing on his crotch instantly. She gasped, her eyes widening heavily before she calmed down, a sly smile etching its way onto her face that did nothing to calm his mood. "Aww, does little Naru-chan likes what he sees? Does seeing me like this turn you on?" She taunted in a voice that was almost mocking him. Naruto decided to return fire for once.

“Well obviously, your tits aren't all that impressive but your giant ass is enough to make me mess my boxers.” He replied.

She paused, a bit taken aback. She recovered quickly and with another sly smirk she continued, her tone just as mocking as before, “You can look. But you can’t have, you bad boy, you think you’re the only one who’s been trying to get inside my pants?” smirked Tayuya as she teased her little Naru-chan

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Believe me when I say I know how many have tried, and who the fuck says I can’t? What's stopping me from bending you over the table right now and fucking you cross-eyed?” Naruto replied instantly.

She blinked owlishly, "...What! Are you into incest little brother? Well too fucking bad I ain’t into that kind of shit, besides who would be into that kind of crap.” She asked rhetorically. He was obviously screwing with her.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and ask mom? She's on my bed covered in quite a bit of my cum from when I fucked her raw yesterday. Why do you think I’m down here? Her pussy's too red and sore to use.” He said plainly.

Instantly Tayuya’s mouth dropped wide open at her brother’s admission of incest. She scoffed and turned around, hooking her fingers onto the edges of her hot pants she tugged them down a few inches, her luscious ass spilling out of the tight clothing, revealing her black thong and thrust her ass out towards him as a final taunt. Only to gasp as he was already behind her, giving her ass a slap hard enough to send her stumbling. She spun around, only to take a step back as the large bulge in Naruto’s boxers looked even bigger up close. Naruto gripped the back of her head and bent her over the couch. His thumb hooked around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, his cock flopping and landing right between her clothed cheeks. She groaned involuntarily as his warm length was ground into her.

“Naruto ge-get the fuck off of me dammit!” Tayuya struggled. Naruto stopped grinding into her ass and pulled her back harshly by the hair. Tayuya wound up on her ass staring up at her brother twitching member. It's intimidating girth actually resting on her forehead. "You see this? This is what I’m going use to fuck your dirty little mouth with; It’s time you used your mouth for something else. Then I’m going bang your tight ass in every position known to man. When I’m done your ass will be so broken no one but me will even fit in it anymore.” Naruto promised as Tayuya turned her head around and saw that his eyes had turned from a clear blue to a dark red color. 

To Naruto’s surprise Tayuya was able to get loose and sprang to her feet. She sprinted up the stairs with Naruto right behind her. She just passed the top step when Naruto tackled her from behind. Swapping them both in mid-air for the blankets in one of the spare bedrooms with Kawarimi no Jutsu Naruto pinned her below him. His eyes wide with lust as the normally brash girl whimpered and squirmed below him.

He grinned suddenly, an idea forming. “Tell you what sis, I feel like in a generous mood right now, so why don’t you give me the best blowjob ever and I’ll consider not fucking your ass to ruin.” Tayuya grimaced at both his perverted grin and at the giant twitching piece of meat pressed against her thigh. “Fine.” She spat. Naruto giggled gleefully and sat on the edge of the bed as she positioned herself between his legs.

Tayuya worked her mouth, until she got a good amount of saliva built up. Leaning over, she let it drizzle from her mouth, and coat Naruto's cock head. Naruto moaned at the feel of the liquid hitting his sensitive organ, and even more when Tayuya gripped it tightly and started beating him off. Tayuya stared him right in the eyes, having heard this got guys off faster. She was willing to try anything to get this over with, and took as much as she could into her mouth, slurping as she pulled back. Letting him slip from her lips with a loud pop.

Naruto sighed in pleasure. Tayuya, taking this as a good sign, did it again, going even slower this time. Squeezing her lips as tight as she could for added pleasure. Once he was free with another, even louder pop she started licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the crown before sucking the head back in. Naruto groaned loudly at her actions, the feeling sending waves of pleasure through him. Tayuya took her time, ravishing his penis with her mouth, being careful about her teeth. No point to giving him a reason to get angry with her...

She sucked him slowly and deeply, using her tongue to massage as much of him as she could reach, occasionally pulling back to give attention to his unnaturally large testicles. Tayuya bobbed her head slowly while gently stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

She preferred doing this of her own desire, not being coerced into it, but she didn't want to have her brother sticking his giant cock of his into her ass. 'He actually tastes pretty good maybe I shou-NO! You are not enjoying this. Just get him off so we can leave.' Naruto groaned when Tayuya started to moan around him, the moans actually being her fighting with herself, her mental battle turned verbal as she subconsciously noticed the vibrations getting him off more. With nearly half of him in her mouth, and his head near her throat, Naruto was getting annoyed. He pushed her head up gently, letting her do the work as she released his cock with an over the top slurp and pop.

“You’re doing okay, but you're never going to make me cum if you don't use your throat. Hurry up, or I’ll do it myself.” Naruto threatened his sister as she was hovering near his cock.

Placing her lips around the tip, she slowly slid down, until she hit her gag reflex. Forcing the urge down, she got maybe four inches deeper, before being overwhelmed. Pulling back quickly, she began rubbing the excess saliva from her actions onto his length. Tayuya then began to taste something coming out of her brother’s dick, and was really hoping he would cum soon. She kept going, at least until she was forced to start swallowing every few bobs. Tayuya soon had her mouth full of what she thought was cum and pulled back to swallow.

“Okay, I made you cum. Now let’s forget this ever happened Naruto.” She said, starting to stand up. Until Naruto’s hands forced her back down. “I haven’t cum yet, that was just my pre-cum. And what did I say about trying harder? It looked like you were barely even trying at all. This isn't a good way to convince me to not fuck you rotten.” Tayuya gritted her teeth and glared at him. She leaned forward and took him back into her mouth. In her anger she forced her head down several inches lower than before, bobbing her head up and down rapidly.

“I got a surprise for you, kid.” Kyuubi snickered as it secretly began to manipulate Naruto’s regeneration in a very specific way. Enjoying the show, and enjoying that he could make it even better more.

Tayuya continued in this vein for a while; sucking as much as she could fit without choking, stroking what she couldn't, and swallowing the bittersweet liquid he released when necessary. When she felt him jump, she knew he was getting close. The telltale swelling a few seconds later told her that he was about to explode... and explode he did. He shot out three spurts, before he began spraying his seed into her mouth like a fire hose. What's more was that each of the spurts alone was more than most men let loose through their entire orgasm. She had to swallow at an insane pace just to keep up, barely being able to do such as cum leaked out of the edges of her mouth. She tried to back away, only to find her brother’s hands gripping the back of her head, forcing her to swallow his cum. Now she had no choice but to endure the best she could. Her throat was forced to work overtime trying to take on the steady stream for almost three whole minutes before it began to wane. When he finally let her go, she pulled back taking in heaping breaths of air as she collapsed to the ground, cum leaking from her mouth as she coughed up several cups of his seed onto the floor.

“Well that was pretty average Sis, but you did do one things right.” Tayuya looked at her brother hopefully, as of cum drooled onto her tits. “You got me nice and lubricated so I can fuck your ass even harder!” He cried happily, dashing all hope she had of getting away. She watched numbly as he grabbed her forearm and lifted her onto the bed on her back. He gripped her breasts and began to toy with them as his other hand undid the clasp of her bra. As it came undone Naruto began to toy with her nipples, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. Making her squirm in agonizing pleasure before he grabbed her and flipped her over.

He grabbed her hot pants and pulled them down to the middle of her creamy thighs, smirking at his sister’s thong, something his family must have a weakness for. The women seemed to love wearing them, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining as he got to take them off of them.

Naruto gripped Tayuya’s hips to prevent her from escaping and lifted her ass up, putting her in the doggy style position with her face and chest still lying on the bed. He scooped up some of his cum and used it to lube up her asshole with one finger before he pushed his cock between her legs and rubbed it against her slit, making her gasp as it sawed along her clit, coating it with her juices so that it was even more lubricated. When he was satisfied he spread her cheeks with his thumbs, exposing her rose bud, and slowly sunk his entire length into her puckered hole.

Naruto grunted and kept thrusting harshly forward, sinking deeper and deeper into her bowels. Tayuya's muffled screams only spurring him on. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, paying no heed to how long he just stayed in that position, savoring the feeling of being buried balls deep in his sister’s perfect ass. He came back to reality when Tayuya screamed at him to hurry the hell up. Now on all fours she pulled forward an inch and then thrust herself back, her tired arms wobbling precariously in the process. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and their gazes met. “Come on Naruto is that all you got! You wanted to fuck my ass so bad before, so fuck it already! What’s stopping you, you got cold feet or something” She sneered.

Not wanting to disappoint his sister Naruto pulled all the way out, grinning as her hole immediately sealed itself up, and then gently but firmly thrust all the way back in. He continued like that, setting an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to brush against all the right spots. Tayuya’s ass made lewd sucking noises as it desperately tried to keep Naruto's thick cock inside, only to fail with a 'pop' as each time his mushroom-like head pulled free of her tight sphincter.

Tayuya’s moans grew louder as the slow pumping brought her closer and closer to orgasm, creating a burning heat inside her, but not enough to give her the last push she so desired. She would have loved to thrust back at him, impaling herself and forcing a more energetic rhythm, but she barely had the strength to stay on her hands and knees let alone move them.

"Harder! God! Yes! Naruto fuck my ass harder! Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop you hear me!" She cried. The amount of desire and lust in her voice made Naruto's cock, if possible, grow even harder than it already was. He pulled out again and stayed there, poised at her back entrance. Leaning forwards he pushed back in sharply so he was molded against her back with his head over her left shoulder.

"Get ready Tayu-chan!" He whispered in a husky voice with his mouth right next to her ear, "I'm going to pound into you and I'm not going to stop until I've emptied myself in your tight fucking ass, my cock is the only cock that's allowed inside you, no one else's. You're my bitch now, just like mom." Smirked Naruto as he thrust faster and harder into her ass.

Tayuya could only whimper in response as he snaked his left arm up to circle her slim waist. His right arm went around her chest and groped the opposite breast. Leaning back so they were both upright Naruto made good on his promise and started pounding into her ass at full speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room as he barely removed half of his member before slamming back in. Tayuya’s pent up orgasm finally exploded with a scream of ecstasy that went on and on, seemingly growing with every thrust. Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he saw the seal he slapped on her ass activate and light up with a soft blue glow. His creation was a success. Time would only tell when he would use it.

For a good half hour Naruto pounded into his sister’s asshole, never slowing down, even when her voice broke from her continuous screaming or when she went limp in his arms, the only sign of consciousness from her being the whimpers of pleasure that escaped her mouth. Her orgasm never subsided as his relentless thrusts forbade her from coming down. Eventually Naruto felt his loin’s burn and he could no longer hold back his release. Pulling as far back as he could he slammed forward as his orgasm started. He could feel her ass flatten against his crotch as he buried that last inch that her massive ass denied him before he let loose, splashing her bowels with one of the biggest loads he ever produced.

He didn't know how long he was cumming for, but when he came down from his high Tayuya was unconscious. He contemplated pulling out of her, but she was still milking his erect cock and he did have some pent up energy to spare before he could go to bed. Rolling onto his side he took her limp body with him. Lazily pumping his cock into her ass he lost himself in thought. Wondering when his Mom was going to be healed enough to fuck some more. He groaned suddenly as he came inside Tayuya's ass once more. And just like that, inspiration. He never fucked his mom's ass.

Naruto grinned. He would just have to fix that problem... juuust as soon as he came inside his Sister's ass a few more times, even unconscious it felt amazing.


	4. kushina anal

Naruto groggily stumbled into his kitchen early the next morning to see his mother standing over the counter-top setting out the breakfast. Looking over at the clock it read nine twenty eight am, which meant he had at least another thirty minutes before Kakashi would arrive to meet up with the rest of his team.  
Looking over at his sex slave-er, mother, he saw she was wearing high heels, a tight top that only just came over her breasts and left the top buttons undone showing a lot of cleavage and finally tight white jeans that showed her red and black thong. To sum it up, he just found an incredibly enjoyable way to spend the next thirty minutes!

Walking over behind her he noticed she hadn't heard him, not giving her any warning as he walked up behind her and pushed her over the counter top. Grinding his semi-hard cock into her backside he hooked each of his index fingers around her thong straps and pulled them upwards. Not enough to snap them, but the back of her underwear disappeared into the valley of her ass.

Kushina groaned as he gave her firm ass a good slap. She couldn't even get a word in edgewise before her jeans were pulled down to her ankles and she felt his huge hard cock sawing back and forth between her cheeks. “N-Naruto-kun! Wait! I'm still sore from last night!” Kushina protested, but Naruto kept undressing her, pulling her thong off before he responded. "I have about thirty minutes before I meet my team and that gives us enough time for me to give you a good quick fuck. And don't worry. Tayuya-chan taught me last night that the asshole is a very under rated hole." He said mischievously. He lined himself up with her back entrance and started pushing. He was surprised when the head of his cock along with the first five inches suck into her ass right away. He grinned as he figured it out. “What a naughty Mother you are, how often do you play with your ass?” He asked. He didn't give her a chance to reply however as he pulled back and slammed his hips forward. The loud slap her ass made was only matched by the sound of her tits hitting the counter, her arms having given out on her and she climaxed. "Ooooooh." She moaned out as her ass was beaten red. Naruto's hips a blur as he savored the ability to hammer into her as fast as he wanted.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to take her from behind, watching his mom's ass bounce to and fro. It was the most erotic thing he could imagine aside from his sister's ass flesh jiggling the same way. Kushina continued screaming and moaning while he fucked her into the cold hard counter top.

"Ngh, you like that mom?" He grunted as he started slapping her ass, making her scream louder.

"Oh God baby, please stop! I can’t take much more!" She cried. This had the opposite effect she was going for, arousing him further, and making him increase his speed even more. The sound of her ass impacting his crotch was almost deafening.

“Just give in mom! Say you’re my sex slave!”

Kushina leaned forward a little more, trying to crawl up onto the counter and away from her son. Seeing her moving Naruto naturally assumed she wanted to change positions. He pulled her back and angled her upwards. Naruto grinned when he saw that if he slowed down and pumped into her tight ass hard enough her breasts would bounce up and hit her face.

"You're so great, letting me fuck you. I bet none of the guys I know ever get to fuck their mom's like this."

Kushina just groaned in response, trying to ignore the warm feeling of pride in her chest and the multiple orgasms that she was experiencing from said feeling.

"And even if they do, none of their moms are anywhere near as beautiful as you. I've got the hottest mom anywhere! And I'm fucking you! Say you’re my new slave, mom."

"You... you're fucking me, Naruto-kun! You're fucking your new slave!" The multiple orgasms, and compliments were clouding her mind. Kushina would say and do anything at this point to keep the sensations she was experiencing right now.

Naruto smirked as he pulled back and thrust deep into Kushina's bowels, causing her to cry out. "You like that Mom? Do you like the fact you're teenage son is getting you off so well?"

Naruto pulled back on his Mother’s long red hair, angling her even higher. "God your pussy feels so good Mom, you fucking slut!" Kushina moaned loudly, long past caring what he called her. She wiggled her hips as best she could as Naruto thrust up into her.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of fucking Naruto pulled out. “Get on your knees and open your mouth." Kushina did so without question, sliding down his body until she was on the floor she turned around and opened her mouth wide, her tongue pushed out as far as it would go.

"Don't choke!" He chirped, right before he slid his cock into her mouth. He didn't stop when he hit the back of her mouth, only pushed his hips forward harder. He let out a content sigh as he felt his entire cock being massaged by her mouth and throat.

A few seconds of this was enough for Naruto before he started fucking her face, his large balls slapping her chin with every thrust. The small bits of pain this caused were thankfully small enough to only add to the pleasure of the experience. "Fuck yesssss!" He hissed as he came. He reluctantly pulled out of her warm, wet throat and jerked himself off as fast as he could to keep his orgasm going, his cum flying out of his twitching cock, splashing all over her big tits before he aimed up, his last few shots painting both her cheeks and nose with thick ropes of his seed.

"That was great Mom!" He shouted happily as he zipped up his pants. Kissing her miraculously cum-free forehead he started running towards the door. "I'll be seeing you later Mom! That was just an appetizer for tonight, since we didn't get to finish last night!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stepped outside. Leaving his Mother to clean up the cum covered mess in the kitchen.


	5. konan gang bang

After finishing up his training for the day Naruto decided to head over to his Aunt Konan’s house. Seeing as his Uncle Nagato was still the acting Kage over in Ame, she was left all to her lonesome... something he was going to cure.

He stopped at the gate of her house, seeing her walking up her porch steps carrying what he could only guess was groceries in both arms. She stood at five foot eight, with shoulder length blue hair. She was wearing a blue tie-on shirt that barely covered her front, leaving quite a lot of the sides of her amazing D-cup tits in view and a pair of tight sweat pants that showed off her amazing ass.

Running up to help her as she struggled to open the door he called out “Yo Auntie Konan, let me get those bags for ya!” He greeted.

She turned and gave him a smile that sent the blood rushing to his lower regions. “Thank you Naruto-kun, I knew I should have only taken two bags at a time, or simply sealed them in scrolls. I was having a bit of trouble trying to do it myself.” She gave the bags to Naruto, unlocked the door before ushering him inside where he went to the living room while she left to store everything in the kitchen.

As Naruto sat on the couch he watched her walk to the kitchen. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her ass. The way it shifted from side to side as she walked brought him to full mast in seconds. As he was only wearing a pair of jockey shorts and a tank top it wasn’t very hard to see his monster cock inflating. ”Damn... she’s just begging to get fucked! She might as well have the word’s 'Ready To Be Fucked' tattooed on her forehead' He mused lustfully. It was a surprise when instead of walking through the room to another seat Konan slid over the armrest on his chair and right onto his lap. She was slowly grinding right onto his cock; the sultry smile on her face slight widening of the smile when she sat down indicated she knew he had a boner.

“So Naruto... I hear that I'm getting a lot of admirers lately.”

He shifted a bit underneath her, making his pelvis match her movements, both of them groaning lightly at the small bits of pleasure the act caused. “A lot is an understatement. Everywhere I go everybody always asks how I got such a hot Aunt. Plus, if I have to listen to Kiba brag about how one of these days he’s going to fuck you and cum all over your perfect body I’m going to go crazy.” He commented.

Her face turned scarlet, but she quickly pushed it back down. “Oh? And what else have you heard about your friends wanting to do to me?” She said, grinning, probably laughing her ass off on the inside.

“Well, I think I heard someone say they wanted to put your hair in pigtails and use them and hand grips while fucking you from behind. Some were more interested in your beautiful voice, making you scream in pleasure like a wanton slut and such. Oh, and some even wanted to get together and gang-bang you.”

“Well, they can wish for whatever they like, but it won’t happen.” She laughed, getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

Naruto sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do before getting up and following her into the kitchen. “Oh? Are you sure? I mean Uncle Nagato is hardly ever here. You must be getting lonely. With all these young men wanting to bend you over and make you theirs over and over again it must be so tempting. You're saying you haven't even considered it?” He said as he stood directly behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a teasing smirk. “You seem a bit too interested for this to be idle curiosity, but if you must know there have been occasions when I can’t help but think ‘what would it be like to give in and let all these young men have their way with me? Just let myself go and let them slack their never ending lust on my body.” Konan admitted as she looked through the bags.

“Bent over the table while they pull on my hair, pounding into my pussy with those young hard cocks. Maybe I should go visit Kiba, Sasuke, or Neji and see what they would think about having their way with me?” She said jokingly. Naruto grinned widely, walking closer he wrapped his arms around her chest, slipping his hands into her shirt. “No need. I already called them, and Suigetsu, when I was walking over. They should be here soon and you can experience our 'endless lust' first hand.” He chuckled.

Before she should respond he stopped caressing her breasts and pulled his hands out of her shirt. Giving a sharp tug to her shoulder Naruto pulled her back into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the living room. She could hear a lot of excited chatter before they even left the kitchen. When they passed the threshold into the living room she could see the boys Naruto listed standing together, erections clearly visible, no doubt obtained from thinking about her.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Naruto set her down and grabbed her top, ripping it, and her bra, in half. Her large D-cup breasts swinging free. It happened too fast for her to see, but she was pushed forward, away from Naruto into the middle of the four other boys. Each of the four grabbing her arms and legs, forcing her down on the couch.

Sasuke and Neji braided her hair into two pigtails on either side of her head, ‘Probably to grab onto me while fucking me.' Konan thought with a shiver as she kept struggling against them. Kiba and Suigetsu grabbed onto her flailing legs and held them down as they pulled her sweat pants off, showing off her Aqua blue silk laced panties. If the sight of her in her tight fitting clothes caused them to become further aroused, this put them into a mad lust as their cocks seems to grow longer and harder at the sight of her thinly covered cunt. The five boys pulled away to admire her semi naked form as she whimpered in slight fear at the large hard dicks lined up in front of her.

She tried to pull away, but it was to no avail as she was forced to her knees. Kiba forced his cock into her mouth a second later.

“Come on bitch, use that tongue for something good!” He barked. Konan groaned and began sucking and licking Kiba’s cock until he began pumping in and out of her mouth rapidly. He came seconds later, shooting his cum into her mouth and down her throat. He pulled out early, his last shot landing on her hair. She gagged and coughed up the cum in her mouth, which pooled on the couch below her.

Before she even knew what happened she was pulled away and bent over the coffee table. She felt hands groping her ass cheeks, making her moan. The hands then grabbed and pulled her panties off. Her ass now completely bare to the group. Kiba was in front of her again and rubbed his still rock hard dick against her cheek.

“Open wide.” Kiba said before forcing a ring gag into her mouth, the device making her mouth stay wide open. She didn't even have time to blink before she was getting face fucked by Kiba again.

She felt hands grabbing her arms forcing her to reach out and grab a pair of hard dicks which began forcing her to stroke them. As she was jacking off Sasuke and Suigetsu, Neji pulled on her newly braided ponytails and slammed his cock all the way into her pussy, making her scream onto Kiba’s dick even more as Neji drilled into her from behind. Her pussy giving off a wet squelching sound, her plump ass jiggling every time he pounded into it.

Suddenly Neji came; she barely had time to moan as the warm liquid filled her pussy before she found herself bouncing on Naruto's lap. He was pounding her pussy so hard she thought she’d lose consciousness, her big tits bouncing around wildly. Kiba continued fucking her face at light speed, making her gag all over his huge cock. The ring gag made it impossible to swallow so all the spit built up, his thrusts making incredibly obscene noises.

Neji was back quickly enough, this time plunging his cock into her ass, thrusting in and out of her fat ass as fast and hard as he could, giving it a smack each time he pounded into her. All the while Suigetsu and Sasuke continued getting jacked off by her hands.

They continued like this for another ten minutes, thoroughly fucking her stupid. When she felt each and every one of them tense she whimpered. A split second later she was filled and covered with load after load. Kiba's cum forcing her try and swallow the massive flow while Naruto and Neji painted her womb and bowels with their creamy white seed. Suigetsu and Sasuke were last, covering her back and arms in a thick layer of cum.

When they finally stopped they dropped her on the floor, covered and filled with cum, her holes leaking generous amounts of it onto the floor. She panted heavily and began to pray they were finally done having their way with her. When she looked to over her shoulder to get a look at them her hope wash violently dashed, all the color draining from her face.

Standing in front of her were not one, not two, but three of each boy. Their dicks all just as massive and hard as the next. She took the only option she had; she screamed at the top of her lungs as they advanced on her.

XxX

For seven hours straight the boys and their clones fucked her stupid. Fucking her tits, raping her asshole, ravishing her pussy, in every style and position known to man, and ninja alike.

Every time one would cum another would take its place within seconds, sometimes even two in each hole. She lost consciousness a few times. Just to be woken up as her ass and pussy were hammered even harder by their massive cocks. After seven hours they left her lying on her floor, coated in a white glaze of cum, twitching violently from her overexerted muscles, she watched them as they pulled their clothes on. To her surprise each of them went up in a cloud of smoke. She would have gaped in surprise and a small amount of relief if she could move her jaw as she realized the only male left in the room, and the only one that had actually been there all along, was the original Naruto, who was staring down at her, his trademark foxy grin firmly in place on his lips.

“You didn't really think I would share you did you?” Naruto chuckled. “All part of the fun, thanks for the ride Aunt Konan. I’ll be sure to stop by a lot more. We can pick up from where we left off.” He said cheerfully as he walked out of the front door, humming a jaunty tune as he went, a spring in his step.


	6. mikotot and kushina the deal

Naruto had woken up in a cheerful mood after gang-banging Konan for seven straight hours with the Henge'd clones, after finishing up his shower and getting a pair of black sweat pants with a gray tank top he heard a knocking at his door. A grin on his face he walked though his living room to the door and opened it. His smile fell as he saw who it was,  
“What do you want?” He answered in an annoyed tone of voice.

“I stopped by to say I’m sorry for what I did, I realize I was wrong in my beliefs... and I want to be friends again.” The man said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and replied. “It would take a lot more than a simple ‘I’m sorry’ to bury the past.”

“I know, which is why I came by. I'm preparing a gift for you, mind letting me in so I can explain it?” Naruto stood there for a long moment before looking the speaker in the eye. “Close the door behind you...Sasuke.”

XxX

Kushina woke up with a yawn, getting out of bed she stretched herself out and admired herself in the mirror. Heading to the shower she noticed a note on her bathroom mirror, from the handwriting she could tell it was from Naruto.

“Mom, I need you to head to the Uzumaki Hot Springs.” It read.

Putting the note on the mirror again Kushina took a quick ten minute shower. It took another five to dry her long exotic crimson hair. Slipping on an orange thong and bra which she covered up with a pair of black form-fitting sweat pants and tank top she headed out.

XxX

Mikoto Uchiha was having a bad day. First, she'd woken up two hours early because her alarm clock went off early and just kept ringing until she smashed it to pieces against the wall and secondly, she must have slept on her arm wrong because her back and shoulder ached something fierce.

She was getting out of the shower, her back thankfully healed up thanks to the hot water, when she saw a note on her bathroom mirror saying simply. “Dear Mother, head to the Uzumaki Hot springs.”

Shrugging, she slipped into a pair of black silk panties and a matching bra as well as a blue and gray pair of pants and a shirt that clung well to her body before making her way to the Uzumaki complex. When she was just about there she spotted Kushina walking towards her. “Hey Mikoto!” Her old friend greeted.

“Kushina!” Mikoto replied, the two women gave each other a friendly hug and headed to the hot springs.

“Your son sent you a note as well?” Kushina asked with a strange look on her face.

“Yes, I wonder what they want us for?” Mikoto said as they arrived at the clan hot springs. The two MILF's turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing at the door wearing nothing but a pair of towels around their lower halves.

“Come inside ladies, your gifts are waiting inside.” Naruto said, the two men opening the doors to let the woman in. Closing them behind the girls as they followed.

“Wow Kushina, these hot springs are so much better than the ones for the public. The trick with the chakra-infused water that allows you to breathe underwater must have taken forever to figure out.” Mikoto commented as she sunk her nude body deeper into the water, pleasure coursing through her overworked body. “Not as long as you'd think...” Kushina absently answered a low groan of her own being coaxed from her as she did the same.

Unknown to the woman, their sons were in the locker room, “You know Sasuke. I might just forgive you.” Naruto said, shaking the dark haired Uchiha's hand. Sasuke walked out of the springs with a smile on his face, knowing his mother would repair his lost friendship for him.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, the blond put his hands together and molded a large amount of chakra, summoning over a hundred clones.

XxX

Naruto walked out into the hot springs surprising both women. “Naruto! You can’t be in here, this is the women’s bath!” Mikoto said, the two women lowered themselves more to hide their naked curvy bodies.

“It's actually a co-ed bath, and I thought it was unfair for you ladies to hog the springs.” Naruto said with a smirk as he took off his towel, showing the women his erect cock. “I put a sound suppressor and an escape prevention barrier keyed to females only.” Naruto said, Kushina and Mikoto's widened as he 'accidentally' let that detail slip out a little to loudly. They both swam further away as Kushina's son came closer and closer. His enlarged, rock hard dick giving away what he intended to do.

“Naruto, why are you doing this? I thought you had enough earlier!” Kushina said near hysterics.

“Oh, I’m not going to fuck you mom, they are.” He jerked his thumb at the changing room, as all his clones came out.

“Yep.” The clones said helpfully.

“Kushina, wh-whats going on?” Mikoto stuttered, her friend's eyes locked fearfully at the large group of almost naked men sporting large tented loin cloths coming toward them.

“You should be able to put it together Mikoto. Your son wanted me to be his friend again, and the best way I think we can do that is by having the Uchiha clan pay me back. Sadly almost nothing of real monetary value survived the fire all those years ago, well... aside from you anyway...” Naruto trailed off all the clones of Naruto made a thin circle around the springs.

“No!” Mikoto exclaimed. “This can’t be happening!”

Mikoto and Kushina glanced left and right, and found to their horror, that they were completely surrounded by the many clones of Naruto. They were all wearing loincloths that barely hid their erections. The clones all sported unhidden lustful smirks “H-how?” Kushina began to stammer.

“This is nothing, I can make over a thousand in one go, if I wanted to.” Naruto said with a laugh. “You should get used to the water, you two are going to be here awhile.” Naruto said as the clones dove in and dragged the struggling wet naked women out of the warm spring.

Letting them go Naruto walked up to Mikoto and Kushina, as the various clones began pulling the other woman close by grabbing them by their ass cheeks, letting go the clone men laughed. Confused, the women looked to each other. “In this hot spring there are over one hundred clones of me.” Naruto said. “However, every half hour I will create ten more clones each. You cannot leave now as we have put a seal on your asses that locked you inside the barrier. As well as prevents you two from using your jutsu or blood lines. The only way to make the clones disappear is to satisfy them… sexually.” He smirked even harder.

The last word struck Mikoto and Kushina hard. Mikoto more so. “You can’t do this! Kushina is your mother. Stop this now!” She exclaimed as she was forced to beg on her hands and knees. Naruto continued on with his orders, his erection growing even stiffer at the sight of her dangling breasts swaying back and forth. “So each time you successfully manage to make one of the clones cum enough they will disappear, but keep in mind that every half hour there will be ten more clones, so hurry hurry hurry! On the bright side, every hour one of the clones will give you a soldier pill, so you can keep your energy up.” He chirped.

“Clones, sluts, let’s have some fun.” Naruto announced happily. “I will be enjoying your services even more by connecting my chakra to the clones. So make sure you keep me entertained. If you do not find the real me in twenty four hours, expect further punishment.”

 

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other with expression of fright and nervous anxiety; they had twenty four hours to try to get out of this hot springs through the most degrading way they could think of. They were trapped in the most sacred chamber of the Uzumaki compound and now they were forced to humiliate themselves.

Mikoto stood up slowly and looked around at all the figures of Naruto standing about; the blonds looking at her with glee in their eyes. As if they were obsessed with her. She felt even more fearful now.

Kushina’s nude figure fell to her knees as the clones closed in on her. ‘I can't do something like this.’ She thought frantically.

The two women turned around to see the figures of over one hundred blondes gazing hungrily at them, making a circle around them. Mikoto and Kushina were about to be put through the gauntlet and they knew it. Yet there was no way out. Kushina turned back and looked up at the clones, closing her eyes in broken acceptance.

Mikoto backed away, only to have the many figures of Naruto slowly advanced toward her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tried to find a way to avoid them.

 

“Come on now slut,” One of the Naruto's on Kushina’s left growled. “You should get started if you want to leave soon.” The clones were slowly approaching her, all dressed only in loincloths which did nothing to hide their throbbing cocks.

Mikoto was reaching the breaking point, seeing no way out she began to tremble and twist around rapidly, trying to keep every clone in her vision at once. “Stay away!” she shouted. “Don’t touch me!” Yet the clones kept coming, all with a smug smirk on their faces. They seemed to only grow more aroused with her pleas. Just as one of them was about to reach for her. Mikoto panicked and dove back into the hot spring as the clones began groping and molesting Kushina, pulling her down slowly to the ground.

“Naruto, please make them stop!” Kushina cried, reaching out to the one she thought was the real Naruto as the clones began to touch and lick and kiss her breasts and pussy making her gasp and moan in pleasure. One of them grabbed her hand and put it on his cock as another started to eat out her cunt. Eventually she was pulled into a writhing pile of flesh as the other clones dove into the water.

XxX

Mikoto was swimming farther and farther away, trying to escape, but stopped as something swam past her. Stopping, she floated in place, trying to see what was swimming around her... Only for a pair of arms to grab her from behind, an erect dick sliding in between her ass cheeks. Air bubbles escaped her mouth as four more Naruto clones appeared, swimming towards her. Two of the clones swam past while the other two stopped in front of her with horny grins.

Her screams were muffled, bubbles pouring from her open mouth, but only for a few seconds before the clone above her gripped her head and forced his length down her throat. Thankfully, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the chakra in the water allowed her to breathe through skin contact, so he never had to stop abusing her throat until he felt like it, and it was safe to assume by the blissful expression on the clones face that it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

XxX

Kushina was moaning in wanton pleasure as the clones of her son were sucking her breasts and licking her skin all over while taking turns eating her pussy out.

The lead clone took hold of his large cock and held it so the tip was just a mere inch from Kushina’s lips. She still attempted to show some form of resistance, and tried to stand. ‘I still have hope. I can try to fight them even without any jutsu.’ She thought in her head. But she was not quick enough. The clones had stepped up from behind her and grabbed her arms, forcing her back down with a sharp tug downwards. They held her arms behind her back while the other two each took hold of one of her legs and spread them and pinned them down. She was now forced to kneel in front of the clone pointing his cock at her face.

 

Once again the clone stepped forward, but this time he swung his large cock against Kushina’s cheek. The cock smearing pre-cum all over her cheeks and lips as the clone rubbed it on her face. “As I said before, show us what you can do.” He said.

Kushina knew it was hopeless to resist. She gave in and opened her mouth to say a last few words of resistance, but was cut off by the clone thrusting his large shaft into her mouth. She gagged and choked from the sudden rush of the large dick invading her mouth. The clone forcefully began thrusting it in and out of her mouth, and Kushina shamefully began wrapping her tongue around his penis as it moved back and forth. It was as if it was instinctual, much to her further horror and shame.

“Oh yes, that’s the way to do it,” The clone said happily, it's face a mask of pleasure. Kushina’s eyes began filling with tears at the realization of what she was doing. But she still continued to suck on the massive cock, slurping noises filling her ears.

 

One of the clones in the crowd pulled a chair from a table in the locker room and brought it up behind the clone she was sucking off. She was forced to make her head follow his cock as he sat down on the chair, and this caused the front portion of her body to fall forward so that she was now on all fours.

She then felt her arms being pulled in opposite directions, she lost balance, but quickly enough regained it as she felt two hands grab her from underneath and begin to fondle her breasts. Kushina began to let out moans as she continued to bob her head up and down the large shaft.

 

“You won’t get through us all quick enough if you just please us one at a time.” She heard another clone say. The clone who’s cock she was sucking grabbed her hair and began forcing her onto his shaft deeper and deeper, causing her to gag and let out small grunts. Regardless of her protests he kept pushing her head down on his dick.

Meanwhile she felt her outstretched hands both touch something hard and hot. She wrapped her fingers around each of them and, slowly, was forced to rub them both up and down. The groans and grunts of the clones’ pleasure began to fill the air.

 

The clone she was sucking on let out a loud moan and without warning Kushina felt her mouth being filled by warm cum being expelled from the clone’s dick. She felt it land on the back of her throat and began to choke and cough. As expected, the clone vanished into a puff of smoke. Kushina’s head fell forward, having nothing to suck on any longer. Cum slowly oozed from her mouth as she coughed, more semen dripping onto the stone floor as it rolled down her chin. ‘So this one was a fake.’ She realized. She saw two Naruto clones come out of the water. ‘I hope Miko-chan is okay...’

As if sensing her train of thought the clone laughed and turned to her. “That Uchiha bitch is giving head underwater to three of my clones right now.” Kushina felt her spirits fall.

 

She was starting to sweat already, and took this chance to look to her left and right. Sure enough she was rubbing the enormous cocks of two other clones. She had completely forgotten about the two clones beneath her playing with her breasts, as she was now too distracted. These two clones had now proceeded to lay on their backs beneath her chest, licking at the tips of her nipples. The tingling sensation the licking brought to her breast caused to her to moan out loud. She instinctively tried to move one of her hands to caress her breast, but the clone she was jerking off took hold of her wrist and forced her to continue. “The little whore is drowning in pleasure.” He said aloud, the other clones laughed.

 

Another Naruto seated himself in front of Kushina and roughly pulled her hair so that she was facing him. He held his cock in front of her lips. Kushina obediently took it into her mouth without resistance. Desperately wanting this to end. She began to suck on him in the same manner as the last clone, only this time a bit faster and deeper.

As Kushina continued to suck and rub off on three of the clones, while two more clones were beneath her, pinching and rubbing her nipples vigorously, she suddenly felt a sensation behind her. Another clone had positioned himself behind her, and grabbed hold of her thighs. ‘Oh god!’ She panicked. ‘Don’t tell me they’re planning-’ her thoughts went unfinished. Kushina let out a muffled scream and choked on the cock she was sucking while the clone behind her began to fuck her pussy roughly, doggy style. She shuddered as she came from the clone entering her so roughly as well as the massive pleasure she was enduring from his continued pounding.

 

Kushina was being pushed back and forth, her hands rubbing the cocks at her side faster as well, her body being pushed forward onto the cock into her mouth and throat, and to be pulled back onto the cock in her pussy, spearing her with his length. She let out muffled groans with each thrust from behind and quickly attempted to accommodate the large cock in front of her. Meanwhile she felt the two dicks she was rubbing pull away from her, and the cock she was sucking pulled out of her mouth. All three of the clones had looks of pleasure on their faces.

 

Kushina placed her hands on the ground to keep her balance and looked up, gazing at the three clones that she had been pleasuring. All three had their hands around their cocks, and each one pointing it directly at her face. She closed her eyes because she knew what was coming. All three released their semen onto her face at the same time, and she felt the warm cum splash on her face. The sticky fluid covering her forehead, cheeks, hair, and lips, before the waves of cum finally stopped, slowly oozing down her face. These clones disappeared shortly afterwards. Subconsciously, she began to lick her lips to clean herself. She opened her eyes at the same time, only to find another clone in front of her, eagerly waiting.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a warm sensation down near her pussy. The clone fucking her from behind let out a loud groan and Kushina let out a scream. She had not realized how vigorously she was being penetrated from behind, but she had already reached an orgasm again. She let out a high pitched scream as she felt her juices begin to squirt out, the first few wads of cum painting her pussy as the clone pulled out of her and began to release the rest of his load onto her back. She could feel the warm, sticky fluids landing on her back with the most of it dripping down her ass, rolling down the curve of her backside, before finally reaching her thighs.

 

Kushina attempted to catch her breath as the clone of Naruto behind her disappeared. But soon enough another one took his place. The clone in front of her jerked her head upward and forced his cock into her mouth.

Meanwhile the clones that had been fondling her breasts disappeared, but only to be replaced by two more. Once again her wrists were grabbed from beneath her and she was forced to jerk off another two more clones. As Kushina continued to do this, she noticed ten more clones enter through the door out of the corner of her eye.

‘It’s only been half an hour!?’ She thought to herself, her confidence taking a major blow. She was beginning to feel fatigued. Yet her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feeling in her ass.

 

It was painful; she realized that the large cock of a clone was slowly being pushed in her asshole. Kushina began to groan, but the cock managed to slowly slide the entire way in regardless of her muscles trying to force it back out on habit. “Tight little bitch!” The clone grunted.

Too much was going on at once for her and Kushina barely noticed the burning sensation in her ass she was forced to cum again, officially losing count of how many times she was forced to cum or how many times the clones had cum in or on her. She continued to suck on the cock in front of her.

For another half hour she went through this, unable to tell how many of these clones she had gone through. Her entire body was drenched in sweat and cum while her legs were covered in both her own juices from multiple orgasms and the clones cum drooling from her overworked pussy. Her lips were puffy. Her pussy, thighs, and ass cheeks were an angry red from the constant hammering. The only area left that wasn't covered in cum was her chest and face.

 

Kushina noticed that none of the figures approached her now. She crumpled to the floor and lay in a puddle of sweat and cum. She was panting hard and tired. ‘Is... is it over?’ she wondered tiredly. She looked up weakly at the door, hearing it open. To her horror, in came ten more Naruto's.

A Naruto clone stepped in front of her dropped a single soldier pill in front of her, it was broken into several pieces. “Eat them.” He ordered. She barely had any strength, but she managed to pick up the five fragments by slurping them out of the massive puddle of cum in she was laying in. her exhausted throat barely able to swallow something solid.

Just then the Naruto clones pulled a moaning Mikoto out of the water, laughing with each other as they did. One of them put a soldier pill in her mouth and stood her up in the shallow water. Before shoving its cock into her pussy once more.

While the Naruto clone drilled into her pussy from behind and slapped her ass each time he plowed into her jiggling MILF snatch the other Naruto clones came up to her. While Kushina was going through the Naruto clones quickly, the other ones had been just gathering up for Mikoto.

“Hn! Yeah you slutty bitch, suck me off. Look at those giant MILF tits swinging around, makes me want to cum so hard.” The clone moaned as he proceeded to grab her by the hair and face fuck her, his dick filling up her mouth completely and forcing its way down her throat for a few minutes before he pulled out and blew his load all over her face.

Suddenly all the clones backed off as the real Naruto came to Mikoto, without a word the clones turned and began to jack off onto Kushina's backside if they couldn't use her mouth, pussy, or ass or get her to jack them off.

Before she could regain her breath she screamed out as Mikoto found herself sliding her pussy down onto the real Naruto’s dick, making her slip onto his lap with the cock still in her. A few seconds later she found herself being bounced up and down by the huge monster cock making her tits bounce around.

“Oh fuck yeah bitch! Your ass is so soft!” Naruto cheered as her stood up lifting Mikoto up, holding her ass cheeks while he gripped her ass.

“Anything to say, bitch!?” Naruto shouted as he came directly into her womb, making her cry out as she felt a fire erupt in her pussy. Pulling out Naruto pushed the cum covered woman into the hot spring with four clones going in after her. She swam to the top, only for the four clones to grab her arms and legs pulling her to a shallow enough section where they could all stand up in. One of the clones was tonguing her mouth while another clone ruthlessly fucked her pussy from behind, pulling away from her mouth making her gasp for air she was soon turned around as one of the Naruto clones stuck a lubed up cock into her ass. The two clones fucked the screaming woman at a blistering pace for what felt like forever for the Uchiha mother before they grunted and came in her again and again, their twitching length absolutely pouring cum deep inside of her. Taking her out of the water the clone's began to indiscriminately fuck every one of her holes one after another, in a never ending wave of cocks, cum, and orgasms.

The sight of Mikoto in this position was exciting. Every time a clone came he was replaced by a new one within a second while Kushina could only watch, suffering/enjoying a similar fate only a few yards away.

XxX

It was now dark outside. It had been about fourteen hours since the two women had first entered the hot springs. Normally, both Kushina and Mikoto would not have survived in such conditions, being nearly constantly violated like they were. But the soldier pills they were taking kept restoring their energy so they were forced to continue lest risk falling unconscious. They weren't even close to being hungry, quite the opposite actually, due to the large amount of cum they had been forced to swallow. Their bodies were wet with several different kinds of juices and now glistened even more enticingly in the waning light of the moon.

 

Kushina was now lying on her back on top of a clone that was penetrating her ass at a slow but powerful pace. Meanwhile, Mikoto was in between Kushina’s legs, slowly lapping away at the flow of juices from Kushina pussy. Behind Mikoto was another Naruto clone, which was slowly grinding away at Mikoto’s pussy. The tip of his cock was against her cervix and he ground his hips into hers to really milk the experience.

 

Both of the women had their arms outstretched and were jerking off a pair of clones, while Kushina had one extra clone above her plunging his spit covered cock deep into her throat. None of the clones seemed to show any mercy. By now Kushina and Mikoto had lost count of how long they had been constantly fucked, and how many of the clones they had made disappear. Both girls had long since stopped caring, the pleasure temporarily frying their brains to anything but the motions to gain more pleasure.

 

Ten more clones entered through the door at this moment. The number of clones in the room had lessened now to around thirty. The pace at which the clones disappeared had increased, but it had not increased enough to keep up with the now twenty that entered every half hour.

 

The clone that Kushina was sucking on, as well as the two that she were jerking off, had all reached their limit and began to spray their white fluids onto her luscious breasts and into her mouth at the same time. Kushina had now become accustomed to the spray of cum into her throat, and began to swallow instinctively, while some of it started to ooze from her lips. The clone underneath her had also reached his limit just seconds later and began to fill Kushina’s pussy with his cum. She felt the warm moisture begin to flow into and moaned mindlessly. The clone disappeared, making the redhead fall on her ass with a grunt.

 

Meanwhile, Mikoto had reached a climax herself and began to let out a loud moan while closing her eyes tightly. She felt her own cum begin to spurt almost lazily out of her over stuffed pussy. A poof of smoke later and Mikoto was panting hard and laying in a large puddle of cum.

Looking around they saw that there were only twenty clones left, not counting the original, whom just stood by, occasionally joining to give Kushina an extra rough womb-fucking.

The clones moved as one, grabbing the two women and taking them with them underwater. The semen and sweat was washed off faster than it would have been normally due to the clones wandering hands as they swam deeper.

 

The Naruto clones circled around Mikoto before one forced her mouth open and pushed his cock passed her lips as she knelt into the shallow water. She immediately began sucking it. While another two clones put her hands on their cocks which she began to jack off, switching between sucking on the three cocks around her as another went below her and began to fuck her pussy, making her moan into the cock she was sucking on, which the clone shoved into her throat and it grunted and came, not wanting his load to shoot out uselessly into the water. The action was mirrored by the other clones before they dispelled.

Kushina was bent over doggy style while one clone began pistoning his shaft in and out of her pussy. Kushina immediately accommodated to the pace and began sucking on one of the seven dicks pointed at her face, her tongue moving wildly around his large crown. The clone gave a loud groan as he felt a tingling at the tip of his penis. Sure enough, the clone released his cum into Kushina’s mouth with a watery groan. She moaned harder as she felt the now familiar warm fluid coat her tongue. She was still swallowing it when another dick entered her mouth and another slipped into her pussy.

The clones fucking Mikoto brought her back onto the surface and maneuvered her so she was right next to the Uzumaki woman. The clone pulled himself out of Kushina’s mouth and grabbed Mikoto’s hair. He forced her head onto his dick and said, “Swallow it.” Kushina and Mikoto had already done this method of cum swapping for ten minutes earlier on, so Mikoto opened her mouth right away. Kushina knelt next to Mikoto as her son fucked them without pause, and slowly the two began to passionately kiss each other. Kushina let out a slow and passionate moan as Mikoto began to slide her tongue along Kushina’s. The cum slowly began to transfer from Kushina’s mouth and into Mikoto’s, making loud slurping noises along the way. When finally Mikoto felt she had all the cum her mouth could hold, Kushina pulled away, thick ropes of cum and saliva still connecting their mouths, allowing the clones to see their own fluids in Mikoto’s still gaping mouth. Mikoto's sensual swallowing technique made more than one clone blow his load early.

 

 

The clones continued to fuck Kushina as hard as they could, giving grunts with each thrust. Naruto paused at certain intervals to gyrate his hips, causing Mikoto to scream in ecstasy as she felt his large cock grinding on her insides. Slowly she felt a familiar hot sensation in her hips and lower private area. She was reaching her climax once again and began to let out a steady moan as it built up, which turned into a loud scream. Kushina let out a high pitched moan as she felt her fluids begin to flow from her body once again. The clone let out a grunt and ejaculated at the same time. Filling her pussy even more.

Kushina’s womb couldn't hold so much fluid at once, and she let out a scream as she felt it all start pouring out of her. The clone slowly pulled out, and Kushina crumpled to the floor, with cum still dripping heavily from her cunt. Naruto walked over, she blearily looked up at Naruto through half lidded eyes. “N...Naruto?” She mumbled.


	7. mei mizukage mislestation

Mei Terumi, newly instated Mizukage sat in her office wearing her normal blue Kunoichi battle dress, across from her sat none other than Naruto Namikaze, a ninja on par with the current Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, sat in a pair of black slacks, ninja sandals, and muscle shirt. They were discussing how much money Kiri would have to pay Konoha to reopen the trade routes that had been shut down during the civil war. Frankly, Kiri didn't have anything of real importance aside from a new market to sell their products for Konoha. Mei was at a major disadvantage. Any and all attempts at negotiating were met with the diplomat’s cold blue eyes and a simple 'No'.

Crossing her arms under her bosom, which as a consequence caused them to jiggle a bit; she allowed a sly smirk to come to her face as she saw the glint of lust enter his eyes as he noticed.

Purposely leaning forward, showing off even more of her cleavage, she spoke in a seductive tone. "I don’t suppose there is anything I can do to say split how much we need to pay Konoha. Hmm?"

Naruto's eyes darted back up to hers. "Well, being the son of the former Hokage and one of the strongest shinobi in the village allows me quite a bit of sway over the council. If I put in a good word I could possibly half the costs..." He trailed off, a smirk of his own showing on his face. “But what's in it for me?” He asked.

“Well... I'm sure we can come up with something…” She said as she stood up. All the windows in her office closed as she snapped her fingers. She slowly pulled her dress off, showing Naruto her amazing body. Naruto’s eyebrows rose as he saw she wasn't wearing anything aside from the flimsy dress.

Mei inwardly smirked at how easy that was as she got up and moved around the desk. Kneeling she saw the sizable bulge in his slacks for the first time. Going wide eyed at the sight of the large bulge, she shrugged it off. Obviously his pants were making it much more impressive than it actually was, she decided. Composing herself, she pulled his pants down in one quick tug, showing that one, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and two letter her physically know that, if anything his pants actually made him look smaller as his erect cock fly out and smacked her across the cheek, pre-cum smearing all over her face in the process.

Mei sat there slack jawed; the only thing that made her instantly start sucking was the suddenly dry mouth she developed.

“Oh God, you’re really good at this…” Naruto moaned.

Mei smirked before finding a hand pair of hands on the top of her head, pushing her farther down his length. Eventually it was forced her down until she had completely deep throated his entire cock. Gagging on the piece of meat, her throat tried to adjust to the length and girth of the monster she was forced to suck on. She was surprised as she felt a hand smack and squeeze her ass cheeks.

“Go put up a sound suppressor and chakra barrier on the door and walls.” She heard Naruto say he began to pump in and out of her mouth.

After he pulled his cock out of her throat she went to the door and set up the seal. She turned, ready to get back to sucking him off, only to be hit in the face with a shot of cum. She opened her mouth to say something when another wad landed right in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Several more blasts followed, landing on her breasts, stomach, upper thighs, and finally her feet. Looking up she mentally calculated the distance between them at around three meters. She couldn’t believe how much and how powerful he came. Despite the distance he still managed to cover a good portion of her front in his sticky semen.

Before she could continue her train of thought she was being bent over the desk with him grabbing her hair, sliding his massive cock into her pussy, not bothering to go slowly he gripped her hair and pulled her up. Effectively causing her large tits to jut out and bounce around as he drilled into her at an inhuman pace.

"I bet you thought you were dealing with a little virgin cuz I’m only sixteen huh? Too bad for you bitch. I’ve had more sex in the past week than most men get in their lives!" He grunted as he proceeded to pound into her harder causing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head and her tongue to hang out. Naruto began to speed up his thrusts with the help of chakra before slamming his hips into hers hard enough to almost shatter the table, or her femur, and cumming inside her.

“AAAHH! It’s too hot!!” Mei screamed as she felt Naruto’s fiery cum splash around in her pussy. The flood never stopped surging into her and she felt it push into her womb, inflating it pleasurably.

“I think that was worth about fifteen percent off the original price. Let see if you can get to fifty!” Naruto said with a grin. After he finished up he pulled back off of her, Mei immediately spun around and threw her arms around him before they began to make out intensely.

Naruto’s eyes turned red and he grabbed Mei’s ass with both hands. Lifting her up so she was straddling his pelvis he dropped her down, thrusting upwards at the same time he shoved his dick completely into her pussy again, punching right through her cervix, making her eyes roll back again.

“Oh my God!” She screamed as she felt Naruto’s cock get bigger, wider, and hotter as it began to pump in and out of her cunt

“Oh fuck yeah! You're about halfway there!”

She was about to start attempting to match his rhythm so she could ride his cock but she felt another cock at her back entrance. She looked over her shoulder to see a second Naruto, dead set on ramming his monster inside her asshole.

“Wh-wait a second-AHHH!!!” She tried to protest before the clone shoved it cock into her asshole in one thrust. Seconds later she was being pounded into by both Naruto’s, who were tearing her holes apart with their giant cocks. She could feel the second Naruto spanking her ass when he pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back into her. The first Naruto kept her ramrod straight, allowing her tits to bounce everywhere. She got the feeling he liked looking at her tits bounce around because that’s what most of the positions she had been in so far had caused and couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to fuck her infamous breasts as well. Both Naruto’s suddenly sped up again while grunting harder.

“God you’re tearing my insides apart!” She cried and looked around to see three Naruto’s jacking off, their eyes firmly glued to her jiggling breasts.

Just then the two Naruto’s inside her both thrust into her as deep as they could go and came, flooding her womb and bowels with more cum.

“It’s too hot!” Just as she said this, the three clones jerking off around her came as well, shooting load after load of their cum onto her body. The two Naruto’s pulled out, leaving her to unsteadily fall to the floor as they finished giving her a cum shower. Mei felt as if her pussy and ass were on fire shortly before the warm cum landing on her skin, somehow making her raw holes feel better.

She watched through her cum lidded eyes as the Naruto clones stood back and continued beating themselves off, never even going soft while the real Naruto flipped her over and laid on top of her, holding her tits together. He barely set his cock in-between her soft pillows before she started jack hammering between them.

'I knew he couldn’t resist the urge to get that massive prick in-between my tits!' She thought victoriously as he sped up even more causing his dick to slap against her lips before he came again, his hands flying up and forcing his prick into her mouth before unloading his sperm down her throat.

A minute later she found herself in the middle as all five Naruto’s as they jacked off at extreme speeds, each going stiff at the same time before she was once again introduced to Bukkake.

She found herself alone with the real Naruto seconds later as he sat on the couch in her office, bouncing her up and down his cock and slapping her titties while grunting like an animal as she rode him in the reverse cowgirl position. Another clone appeared in a puff of smoke and she was bent forward so the clone’s cock was rubbing against her cheek.

“You’re at forty percent.” Naruto piped in before she began sucking the clone off. She gasped as the real Naruto stood up; gripping her waist on either side of his own, and the two began to thrust their cocks into her mouth and pussy at the same time.

Their eyes turned a darker shade of red and a horizontal line appeared through his already slit pupils, making it look like a cross to her. The two lowered her so she was on her hands and knees before the original grabbed onto her ass incredibly hard and his hips became a blur, his cock pounding into her womb so hard she began to lose consciousness.

“Oh fuck! Oh Hod! Ohhhhhh!” She screamed as she came, going limp and losing consciousness mid-climax. Neither blond stopped, filling her stomach and womb, respectively, before they laid her one her back.

XxX

When Mei awoke she found herself deep throating a giant cock while another was in-between her tits. When she looked up she could barely see a Naruto kneeling over her chest, giving her tits a rough fucking through the ball-sack that slapped her nose. The clone on her chest was squeezing them so much it hurt, and the clone in her throat was barely giving her enough oxygen to stay awake, but she was long past caring multiple orgasms after multiple orgasms making her body numb and tingly. She felt them both pull back before globs of warm liquid hit her face, breasts, and stomach.

Naruto pulled on his slacks after dismissing the clone. “That'll do for the negotiations. Fifty percent of the agreed price is fair. And you can bet those magnificent tits I’ll be back soon for more." He said to the almost delirious Mizukage before disappearing in a silver flash.

He contemplated telling her about the Hiraishin seal he's slapped in-between her breasts, but thought better of it. He always hated it when people ruined surprises for him, he thought with a large grin.


	8. konan suprise gang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna skip afew chapter only doin good ones

the incredible Saya Haruno into a sexual coma and he was still hard. Glancing over at his nightstand his cock twitched as he saw a certain curvy blue haired woman he hadn't seen in a few days in one of the family photos.

He grinned as he thought about his last encounter with her. Molding a bit of chakra he focused on the seal he'd slapped on her shapely behind and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

XxX

Konan Uzumaki was having a lovely start to her weekend, she was out in her back yard in a blue string bikini that barely covered her large tits and dug into her thigh's, showing off the curves to her trimmed pussy lips. She was covered in sun tan lotion, giving her body, and more importantly, her plump ass and breasts a nice slippery shine to them. She was so relaxed she actually fell asleep on her deckchair.

She was awoken to the sound of soft grunting and the feeling of what felt like a massive pole sliding in and out of her massive tits, which were held tightly together by her bikini. Opening her eyes she came upon the sight of a red eyed Naruto, a lecherous grin on his face, fucking his rock hard fourteen inch dick between her tits at an inhuman speed, making her bikini-clad tits jiggle back and forth madly.

"Ugh, God, it's almost as good as your cunt!" Naruto said through clenched teeth, “Naru-Ulpgh!” she found roughly eight inches of cock stuffed down her throat while the remaining six hammered between her jiggling titties.

Naruto suddenly reached one hand back and twisted her clit through her bikini bottoms while the other forced her face down to meet his dick making her moan around the hard dick causing her throat to vibrate around his cock, also having the side effect of Naruto speeding up his titty pounding for a minute before pulling out and standing above her jacking his monstrous prick while aiming it at her covered tits.

"Ohh god I'm cumming!" was all the warning Konan got before his dick erupted, shooting cum all over her like a fire hose, continuing jacking off for a minute he made sure to empty his full load between her mature breasts.

Konan looked down to the valley between her breasts and so the cum flowing out of her cleavage like a river of sperm, before her head was once again forced onto his massive prick that was still rock hard until she had deep throated the most she could fit down her constricting throat.

"Oh yeah. Bitch lick it clean, get it nice and slick for me to pound your pussy with." he said as he threw his head up and grabbed her head as he started moaning out loud.

Konan had her head violently bobbed up and down on the massive cock swirling her tongue around it cleaning his leftover sperm off of it.

She wasn't able to continue for long because she soon found herself underneath Naruto as he tore her bottoms off and speared his giant hard as steel cock into her cunt, that was immediately continued as he pounded into her like a horny dog fucking her as raw and hard as he could causing her to open her cum filled mouth and let out a strangled scream.

"Uhh! uhh!...fuck yeah uhh! Gonna..uh...fuck you into a coma!" Naruto practically screamed in her face as he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them as leverage to speed up his thrusting even more.

After a few minutes of pounding into her pussy like this, Naruto ripped the strings from her bikini top causing the top to fly off as he slipped his hands onto her luscious mature ass and gripped onto her cheeks as hard as he could while simultaneously standing up effectively wrapping her legs around his waist has he bounced her up and down on his massive prick causing her body to go up even higher making her shiny tits jiggle in level with his face every time he bounced her up on his cock.

Konan was finally getting used to the violent fucking she was receiving when she felt another pair of hands snake around her chest and grip her large heaving bosom before she felt another massive prick spreading her ass cheeks apart, and could do nothing but scream in pain and pleasure as her holes were repeatedly mutilated by the massive fourteen inch cocks spearing into them.

She was brutally fucked by the two Naruto's for a full ten minutes as they sawed into her most precious holes before they both stopped, she was left no time to wonder why as liters of cum rushed into them both, so much in fact that after filling up her womb and bowels that they were over flown and the cum seeped out all over her legs, their dicks and the ground below them, with so much cum pouring through her she was forced into an earth shattering orgasm and blacked out.

When Konan awoke five minutes later she was confused as to why her mouth was full and had trouble breathing, opening her eyes she was greeted to the site of one of the Naruto's squatted over her head while she lay flat on her back on the ground sliding his giant dick down her throat and back up, looking down further she could see another monstrous cock sliding in and out of her tits causing them to wobble around wildly once again, her musings were interrupted a few moments later by the Naruto squatting over her.

"Hnnn! Ughh god! so good her throat is tighter than her pussy man, oh god I'm cumming." and just like that she was forced to swallow a barrel load of cum as he moaned over her head while continuing to fuck her face for a few more moments until he completely emptied down her throat causing her stomach to inflate due to the monstrous amounts of cum she had received from the other clones fucking her as well making her look a month pregnant.

The Naruto above her suddenly disappeared but not before smearing his leftover cum all over her face.

she had no time to recuperate however as she was picked up by the original Naruto by her hair and he proceeded to shunshin them into her room right on top of her bed, she was thrown down on all fours and before she could move her hair was grabbed on as Naruto rammed his monstrous cock straight into her pussyand non to gently proceeded to fuck the living shit out of her while pulling on her hair with one hand and spanking her jiggling ass extremely hard with the other.

She lost track of how long Naruto fucked her or how many times they changed position but suddenly Naruto picked up speed while currently bouncing her up and down on his lap cowgirl style while spanking and gripping her plump jiggling ass with his hands causing her tits to rocket up and down on her chest in front of his face at an extreme speed before he howled and erupted in her filling her with his biggest load yet, they stayed like that for a few moments before Naruto picked her up and dropped her and shunshin'ing straight out from her house most likely to his own room not even bothering to grab his stuff that was outside, leaving her unconscious on her bed her nude form twitching from the amount of sperm inside her while her mouth pussy and asshole let his cum seep out.


	9. 3 hot girls

Mei Terumi sat behind her desk finishing up the day's paperwork, the sun was setting and her shift for the day as almost over. As she finished her paperwork with a flourish she stood up and stretched, her arms above her head, and her back arched forward, effectively jutting her large tits forward.

"That's some view Mei-chan, how'd you know I was coming?" She heard.

Her eyes snapped open, body tensing, ready to attack, only to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was sitting in her guest chair, large bulge clearly visible under his black ANBU slacks, his face set in a lecherous leer at her breasts.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you doing here?” Mei asked a bit timidly from surprise before composing herself again, regaining her normal sultry smile that made men everywhere hard.

Instead of answering her he merely let his eye flicker between her breasts and the bulge in his slacks. Mei gained a look of understanding and let her flirty attitude take over once again.

"Oh, you missed me? It's only been a few days since we signed the treaty and you already want me again?" Mei purred as she walked around her desk to stop in front of him.

Naruto once again let his actions do the talking and his pants were gone in the blink of an eye.

He reached up and pulled her close, kissing her deeply as he lay back against the chair. As their tongues dueled her hand brushed against the fat purple head of his cock, causing him to pull back and hiss in pleasure. She dropped to her knees and grasping his member in her hands she licked the tip.

"Hurry up." Naruto hissed.

Looking up through her lashes she responded with a sultry, "Okay."

She put her lips completely around the bulging cock head and slipped them down his shaft and back up, gently scraping her teeth along his cock.

He just groaned in pleasure.

She reached up with her hands and decided that since there was still a whole lot of cock that wasn't covered she put her hands around it and moved them in sync with her mouth, he was fourteen inches after all.

Fisting her hair with his hands and bucking into her mouth he groaned "Fuck!"

Looking through her lashes again she gave him a sultry smile, or at least the best one she could around the cock in her mouth, and gave him a seductive wink. She smirked when he started bucking faster and slid her tongue over the vein that went from the bottom of his penis to the top.

"Fuck I'm gonna blow baby." He ground out.

She gave him a loud slurp signifying she was ready. And not a moment to soon as his grip on her auburn hair tightened and his massive load flowed down her throat.

As she finished swallowing she pulled back to get a look at his softening member only to see it was still standing tall and looked even harder than before, twitching in anticipation of plowing her moist pussy.

Standing up she slid out of her blue battle kimono, showing off her flawless body to the only male in the room. As soon as her bare tits came into view she saw his dick twitch harder and stand up even taller, much to her amusement and lust. Waltzing over she slid onto his lap, his dick parting her puffy pussy lips as she slid into a picture perfect cowgirl style on top of him and they slowly ground against each other.

"I'd love to see the reactions of your ninja if they saw a foreign ninja fucking the life out of the beautiful Kage they all seem to want to fuck themselves."

"Uhh! So big inside me Naruto-san. They would be positively foaming at the mouth!" Mei moaned in response.

Naruto smirked "I can smell their lust for you when they're around you. That kid, Chopuro, or whatever his name is, the few times I saw him he was eying you even more than the others and blasting out so much lust I'm surprise he hasn't jumped you and just fucked the hell out of you himself."

Before Mei could rebuke his comments about her ninja she was slammed down hard onto his rock hard member, causing her tits to bounce in his face as he kept fucking into her at the fastest pace he had ever taken her.

"Gotta make this quick tonight bitch! I've got two more people to see tonight before I take my 'vacation'." Naruto grunted as he continued to pound in and out of the screaming red haired beauty.

A few minutes later Naruto speared right into her as hard as he could and unleashed a giant load of cum into her womb, inflating her stomach, giving her a nice bloated look before pulling out and setting her down. She was out like a light, so he Shunshin'ed her to her home and disappearing with a puff of smoke.

XxX

Naruto lay back on a bed groaning in pleasure, his head jerking up when he was suddenly hit with memories from the clone he'd sent to fucked Mei into unconsciousness.

Tsunami stopped what she was doing and looked at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she talked, "What's wrong?" She questioned, only for Naruto to grab her head.

"Nothing, just a clone I sent on an errand finishing up."

With that she was guided back down to his cock and continued sucking him off.

She had to be the worst parent in the world, not only was she doing this, but in the room right next to her son's! Sucking the blond off not five minutes after kissing her child goodnight. But she had to do it, ever since he first fucked her with his huge cock she couldn't get enough of it and dreamed about it every night. She coughed as his semen hit the back of her throat and nearly choked her. She pulled back, only to have a few spurts land on her face.

XxX

At the Haruno residence Taro and Sakura Haruno sat out the backyard chatting happily and looked up to see their wife and mother, respectively, staring out the window with a dopey grin on her face. She waved at them; the two shrugged off her strange expression and turned back to their animated chatter.

If they were to come into the house they would see their precious mother/wife gripping onto the kitchen counter hard enough to leave dents in the shape of her fingers as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had her dress over his arms and was sliding easily in and out of her pussy, his large hands groping her bountiful bosoms.

"Look at them, they were part of your old life. Once upon a time you were theirs, but now your mine and I plan on taking advantage of that every time I see you. Isn't that right, Maya-chan?" Naruto purred in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, causing her skin to develop goosebumps.

"Yes, I'm yours now Naruto-sama. To screw the brains out of whenever you want to." She replied back in a seductive tone. Bringing her hands up to the back of his neck while he took her from behind, his grip on her tits tightening again as his member twitched and unloaded a giant load of his sperm into her pussy, triggered her own orgasm. Grinding his prick into her pussy as their combined fluids leaked out of her tight hole and onto the kitchen floor Saya suddenly fell with a surprised squawk as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxX

Naruto picked her up and mounted her, bending her upper body down until she used the wall for support. The very same wall the room shared with her son's sleeping form in it.

"Wait no," She protested, trying to push them both away from the wall, "Inari is right next door!"

Naruto stopped for a minute and smirked. "Fine." He decided.

With a snap of his fingers a clone appeared. She was forced to get on her hands and knees. She didn't understand why at first but everything became clear as he slowly penetrated her just as the clone slid it's dick in her mouth, effectively keeping her from moaning too loudly.

The two Naruto's sawed in and out of her for a good while until they both received the memories of the fucking another clone gave to Saya Haruno. Needless to say, both of them to finished quicker than expected and proceed to blow their gallon of sperm up into her womb and into her mouth, forcing her to swallow load after load.

Pulling out Naruto grabbed his slacks as his clone popped out of existence, making him gain its memories and with a groan, cum again splashed Tsunami's backside in a fresh coating.

Sliding on his slacks he smirked over his shoulder' "I'm going to be gone a while testing out some new space time jutsu. I probably don't need to tell you, as I doubt anyone would be as good a lay as me, but remember, no other man can touch you, you're mine and mine alone." He proceeded to vanish in his signature silver Hiraishin flash a second later.


	10. universe jumping

Clothed in his normal elite ANBU armor, Naruto stood in training ground seven, all the supplies he needed sealed into various seals along his arms hidden by his bracers. He sped through a total of four hundred and ninety-nine hand seals, finishing up with the tora seal. "Supēsujanpu no jutsu!” (Space Jump Jutsu!) He called out. Seconds later an oval shaped silver portal appeared in front of him. Stepping through he disappeared into worlds unknown.

XxX

Naruto was awakened by a battle cry and quickly sat up in confusion. And a bit of arousal as he saw who had made the noise. It was a girl around his age, judging by her height, donned in an incredibly short black miniskirt, black sandals, and a tight black tank top with a hole in the center of her chest, showing off a generous amount of her large C-cup cleavage. Finishing it up was a form fitting orange jacket, only zipped halfway up, the weirdest thing of all though was her blonde pigtails and her whisker marks...

Wait, what?

Naruto blinked, and looked closer. She was an exact replica of his Naruko form! He quickly came to the conclusion that he was in an alternate universe and decided that his first conquest of a new world would be his alternate self! It was the ultimate challenge.

She was spamming a hell of a lot of clones and attacking them with a really sloppy stance of Taijutsu that he had to shake his head at. Why was his alternate self-such a weakling? Listening in on her he heard her muttering about getting strong enough to save Satsuki from Orochimaru... Oh! Her Sasuke must be female, and must have actually succeeded in running off. One other juicy detail was Itachi was also gender swapped in this universe.

He had to shake his head in amusement at the whole situation, when the Sasuke in his world tried to go to Orochimaru for power he slaughtered Orochimaru's so called elite warriors, Juugo, Kimmimaru... and the rest he couldn't remember. Let’s see... there was that gay guy with lipstick and two heads, a creepy spider dude, and some fat ginger with a mohawk. After that he had promptly caught Sasuke, beating him within an inch of his life, and dragged his twitching almost-corpse back home. He had never truly recovered from that fight mentally... which was probably why he offered his own mother in exchange for friendship, Naruto mused.

"Hey!" She called out. Turning around Naruto noticed she had finally spotted him.

"Who are you? ...Are you tryin' to steal my awesome moves?!" She demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am, and no. Your 'moves' are too pathetic for me to even want. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

She suddenly grinned and shouted," Naruko Uzumaki! Future Hokage, dattebayo!" He had to roll his eyes at that; you never give you full name to an enemy shinobi, which for all she knew at the moment, he was.

"Okay, okay, that’s nice, but I couldn’t help but hear that you wanted to get as strong as Orochimaru? Why? He's a weakling and a coward. I could kill him with both my hands tied behind my back." Literally, he could, a simple Imari (Menacing Ball) would kill that weakling.

"Yeah! I need to save Satsuki! Can you train me? Ero-sennin won’t be back to take me on a training trip for another two months." She said. So she wanted to beat oro-teme and save her sasuke-teme? And on top of all that be Hokage? Pfft, riiight. According to the Hokage Monument, his dad was dead in this world as well, which would probably mean the council was running things. They didn't like him in his world before he became a good shinobi, so the chances of this world Naruto, or rather, Naruko, gaining the title were slim to none. He could bribe her though... yes, that was a solid plan.

"Interesting. Making you a Kage-level ninja wouldn’t be too hard... Hell, I could even track down and kill Orochimaru, get your friend back, and it would probably only take a few weeks. I could probably just leave you with instructions. You're smart enough to follow some scroll when I’m gone right?" Naruto said cheerfully, but not unkindly.

Naruko's eyes widened in excitement. “Really?! So cool! You’re awesome Mister... uh, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Naruto, if you’re good and do what you’re told I may tell you my full name. There are a couple things I want you to do for me first, and then I'll help you out." He replied.

Only a couple things and he'd save Satsuki, kill Orochimaru to avenge the third, and give her the power to become Hokage? What did she say to that, HELL YEAH! "Okay! Anything you want!" She shouted, practically vibrating in place due to her excitement.

Eyeing her for a moment he put his hands on his slacks and pulled out his dick, showing he wasnt wearing any underwear, exposing his rapidly hardening cock. Going from limp at ten inches to rock hard at fifteen inches in no time flat from his own stroking and the sight of the girl bouncing in front on him. "Suck me off and then we'll get started."

Naruko was about to call him a dirty pervert and run away, but stopped herself and thought about it. He would avenge the third, save Satsuki, and practically give her the one thing she wanted most in the entire world. Making her decision she skipped over and got on her hands and knees infront of him, opening her mouth as wide as she could she waited.

Naruto smirked. Grabbing onto both pigtails he forced his cock down her virgin throat, causing her to gag all over it. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to stream down her face as her throat burned. She forced the pain out of her mind though and set her infamous Uzumaki determination on doing her best.

Using her pigtails as handles Naruto continued to buck in and out of Naruko's throat, covering his dick in her saliva. "Oh yea baby, virgin throats are always the best." He said. The gagging was simply divine feeling. He sped up, letting go with one hand he reached down behind her, tearing her jacket and top off showing her bare tits to the world. They swung around wildly from the force of the face fucking she was receiving.

Suddenly Naruko felt someone grab her boobs and squeeze them from behind before she felt something long and hard slide up her skirt and split the lips pussy open as it slid a full seven inches in, showing that she had broken her hymen during training. She moaned loudly and the second half of the huge cock tried to push all the way into her pussy. The added vibration only further motivated the original and her neck started to ache as Naruto started fucking her throat in earnest.

Turning her head a bit she saw another fully naked Naruto was the one sliding in and out of her pussy slowly. 'Kage Bunshin!' She thought to herself before the huge cock was fully stuffed into her slick and slightly bleeding cunt, before he pulled back and slammed into her as hard as he could and kept going, keeping that pace while using her tits to keep his balance.

Suddenly she heard a shout of "I'm gonna blow!" from above before she found herself swallowing a never ending river of sperm that was quickly before she found her stomach rapidly inflating as she was pumped with another load, this time straight into her womb, before she passed out.

XxX

When Naruko awoke she found herself riding a clone cowgirl style while she felt another cock sliding in and out of her ass. She tried to speak but it was muffled as she found she was deep throating another Naruto. Looking around as best she could she saw her out stretched arms being forced to wank off another two massive pricks. Looking down she saw she was covered in a thick layer of cum and her stomach looked as if she was nine months pregnant. It looked as if these clones had never stopped their fun while she was unconscious.

Her face was turned upwards toward the Naruto she was deep throating and She heard him say, "Make one hundred Kage Bunshin."

Following his command she put her hands into the familiar cross shaped hand sign and melded the right amount of chakra, summoning the needed clones. Before she could ask why he told her to make so many clones she heard him call out the same jutsu she used, and suddenly there were five hundred of him surrounding her group. Within seconds every single copy of her was filled in every hole in one massive orgy.

For hours she and her clones were passed around and fucked so hard she thought she was going to die. When all of a sudden all of her clones poofed out and she found herself getting fucked by five hundred and five clones all at once. Her pussy gushed harder than it ever had and her eyes to rolled back of her head. She could swear she felt something snap in her brain as the overload of pleasure made her slump to the ground unconscious.

While she was lying on the ground the Naruto's split into groups of ten and took turns forming a circle around her before spraying her various body parts with their massive loads before poofing out of existence, the next group taking their turn seconds later, until finally only the original Naruto was left. Gazing down at his cum covered cock he grabbed his female self by the hair and slipped into her mouth, cleaning himself off before he got to work on the promised scrolls. He didn't know if she would actually become Kage level from them, but he did make a promise and he intended to keep it.


	11. Satsuki and Hitomi (Fem!Itachi) - Deathly Facefuck

Naruto jumped to the next branch, all but a blur to anyone looking up into the trees as he made his way to Sound. He didn't really have a plan aside from kill the hell out of anything in his way.

He was just planning out how he was going to kill Orochimaru when he suddenly lifted his legs up high, clearing the branch he was going to jump forward on and landing on the ground. His momentum carried him in a slide that stopped just a few feet away from two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. He couldn't help but notice they seemed just as surprised as he did at running into each other.

“Hey Hitomi, doesn't that look like our target? Only... ya know, male?” The giant blue fish/human being said to the significantly shorter Uchiha Hitomi.

“Oh! This is perfect. I was trying to think up a clever plan and one appears in front of me.” Naruto cheered. He looked up at the sky. “Can I get a busty catgirl too? …” He waited for several seconds as the two stared at him in confused amusement. “Aww! That sucks.” Naruto kicked a rock. “Oh well, time to die fishy, you're coming with me Uchiha.”

“We must flee, he's too powerful.” Hitomi's monotone voice interrupted Kisame before he even spoke.

“What are you, crazy?! He's just some little brat! Give me five minutes and i'll be beating him with his own severed ar-” The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as a Rasengan bored through his chest, taking his heart with it before it shot out the other side. Kisame looked down at the clean hole in his chest as opened his mouth to say something... and promptly toppled over backwards, dead.

Hitomi froze at her partner’s quick defeat and untimely death, giving Naruto enough time to hit her with a Paralysis Jutsu. Leaving her conscious, but unable to move. Naruto nodded down at her stunned form, before picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and continued on to Sound, a plan now solidifying in his mind.

XxX

Satsuki was not one to lose her cool easily.

That being said, she was currently nearly hyperventilating as several thousand copies of the same blond (Who was very attractive, a small part of her mind dedicated to her second life's goal said. And powerful, she'd have to get his name later, once she'd calmed down, for the revival of the Uchiha clan) swarmed The Village Hidden in the Sound and killed anyone wearing a headband in the span of ten minutes. It would have been a little less than three, but Orochimaru fought a quickly losing battle for those last seven minutes.

She'd tried to flee (something she would never admit to anyone) but was quickly captured by several of the blonds and taken back to her room. It was rather spartan, as she only used it for sleeping. Containing a bed, a nightstand, and a neat desk she kept her diary in.

She was alone for a few minutes before another blond stepped into the room; only this one was carrying a person dressed in black and red. “Hello Satsuki. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I have a deal for you.” The newly revealed Naruto told her.

“You've killed everyone in the village and you want to work out a deal?!” She replied, her voice loud with disbelief.

“Yes.” He said his voice chipper. “You see, I'm not from this dimension. Back home I decided that my life's goal would be to have sex with every beautiful woman in the multi-verse. This was, of course after I invented a dimension hopping jutsu, if I decided that beforehand I would be looked at like a loon eh? Anyway, getting off topic. I promised my counterpart, a female version of myself named Naruko, that I would bring you back and train her up to Sannin level. Or Kage level, or something, I don't know. They're both the same really. Dammit, getting off topic again! Okay, the deal is, you come with me nicely and I don't break your arms and legs. If you help me with that life goal I mentioned and become mine forever I'll give you YOUR life's goal gift wrapped for your enjoyment before we head out.” He finished his monologue by taking a deep breath, as he said all of it in just a few breaths.

Satsuki froze as she processed what he was implying, “You mean...?” She asked.

“Yep,” He started, throwing the person on his shoulder across the room and onto the bed, her raven hair parting to reveal the face of Hitomi Uchiha. “All yours, torture her any way you like. Just keep in mind the condition for doing this.” He finished, a small grin slipping past his 'all business' persona.

Satsuki thought, considering all the pros and cons. There was one major one to consider though, one that would also have a heavy use in Hitomi's torture, “Drop your pant-...” She blinked is surprise once, and then again in shock as her eyes widened as she saw what he had between his legs. “That was... fast? No hesitation?” She asked.

“Hey, when a pretty girl asks to see your junk you don't just say no....”

“Okay, I accept. Bind her hands and take both your clothes off, I’m going to being using your... talents for this.” She said her gaze firmly on his semi-erect member.

Once Naruto stripped and bound the still numb Uchiha he turned to Satsuki with a raised eyebrow. “Rape her. Don't give her even an ounce of mercy.” Satsuki said coldly with a smirk.

A few seconds later Satsuki witnessed one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen, the sister she hated so much naked as the day she was born bent over and screaming in pain as Naruto slammed his sixteen inch cock into her virgin pussy.

Following Satsuki's orders Naruto started hammered his cock in and out of Hitomi so fast his hips seemed to blur. Hitomi's cries of pain grew in strength as the numbing effect of his Jutsu wore off slowly, her hands desperately clawing at the sheets as she tried to get away. Satsuki, using her Sharingan to memorize this sight, would treasure this memory forever.

The screams of pain reached a zenith as Naruto suddenly forced every possible millimeter of his cock into her ravaged hole and came, filling her womb with his hot seed.

Hitomi barely whimpered as Naruto pulled out slowly and tossed her off the bed. She tried to curl into a ball but she was grabbed by several pairs of hands. She looked up and saw, much to her horror, five clones of Naruto wearing aroused grins.

As the clones proceeded to have their way with the near unconscious Uchiha, the real Naruto walked over and stood directly in front of Satsuki, who was staring at the orgy with clear sadistic glee on her face. “You can use her pussy all you want, but I will personally fry your testicles If you cum inside it. The thought of her being allowed to breed disgusts me.” She barked at the clones.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Remember who is in charge here…”

Turning around and coming face-to-face with the real Naruto she was suddenly confused, “Why are you over here leering at me when I already gave you someone to have your fun with?” She asked, only to receive an answer she wasn’t expecting.

“Hitomi is a beautiful girl and all but I want you, I've done all this because I wanted to hear you scream my name. Now get on your knees and suck my dick, its only fair. I gave you your lives goal on a silver platter, and now your mine to do with as I please.” He said.

Satsuki was about to Chidori this idiot and be done with it when she remembered how easily he dispatched of Orochimaru and captured Hitomi. Two things she herself was nowhere near ready to do. As an Uchiha, she couldn’t just leave a debt such as this unpaid. Those reasons in mind, she swallowed her pride and sank to her knees, coating her mouth in a thick layer of spit in preparation ready to suck off this sexual monster named Naruto.

Naruto seeing her on her knees couldn’t help but smirk as he guided his cock into her waiting mouth. She licked it for a while, stalling and seeing if she could get it out of the way quickly, he supposed. But he wasn't having any of it and forced his cock into her mouth and down her virgin throat. He watched as tears ran from her blazing Sharingan eyes and she gagged all over his dick. Her throat constricted and a huge cock-shaped bulge was clearly visible all the way down her neck.

“Mmm, I said it with Naruko and I’ll say it again. Virgin throats are the best!” With his piece said he slid his dick back up her throat slowly, only to slam it back down. This repeated as he continue fucking Satsuki’s throat so hard she had trouble making any noise, much less full words of protest.

Looking down at Satsuki as he face fucked her Naruto couldn’t help but moan as he saw her, massive for her age, DD-cup breasts bounce around in the halter top that barely contained them. The top showing off a lot of cleavage. He couldn’t help it as he suddenly came at the idea of covering the glorious globes of flesh he was leering at with his load.

“Remember bitch, you’re my cum slut now.” He grunted, pulling his cock from her throat, leaving a dazed Satsuki wondering what he was going to do. She didn’t have long to wait as he pointed his monster cock at her still partially jiggling titties, still moving due to her labored breathing, and started jacking off at a speed that, in her opinion, should have given him friction burns.

“Ugh, here it comes! I'm gonna blow my load all over those beautiful tits!” Seconds later he erupted, a literal geyser of cum painting every inch of Satsuki’s scarcely covered breasts. As he was doing this she looked down and noticed why her tits turned him on so much. Naruto groaned louder and his orgasm only grew in strength as she grabbed two handfuls of her own breasts and started shaking them around.

Letting out a huff of air Naruto's hand slowed to a stop as he let out a giddy giggle. He loved blowjobs! More specifically, fucking woman's faces. The noise it made was just perfect...

Shaking his head of these daydreams he lifted the rapidly recovering Satsuki and deposited her gently on the bed. “Time for the main course now?” She asked cautiously, eying his bobbing erection. “Okay, how the hell is that thing even possible?!” She finally snapped.

Naruto stared down at himself, noticing he was a bit bigger than the last time he checked. “I... have no idea. When I started this whole, 'fuck every good looking woman everywhere' plan, starting with my mother and sister. Don’t give me that look, I know for a fact you and your mother's relationship was a bit closer than what most people call 'moral'. Naruko can't hold secrets for shit when she's experiencing a multiple orgasm, shouts out the strangest things that girl does.. I was exactly twelve inches long. I blame Kyuubi - who's sealed into me, just like Naruko's version of the Kyuubi is in her - to be honest. Whether he agrees with my plan and is equipping me better, or he's trying to get it to grow so big I can't have sex again I don't know though... seriously, I could club a seal with this thing.” He glanced at the older Uchiha, “Actually... I'll be right back.”

Satsuki felt herself grow suddenly wet as he walked over to the pile of writhing bodies, five of them disappearing as soon as he got there, and picked up her older sister by the hair, grasped his cock a few inches above the base, and cock slapped her sister.

“Again!” Satsuki's mouth encouraged before her brain could demand she do it.

Naruto glanced back at her, shooting her a wicked grin, before he turned back to the gasping woman. “Kneel.” He commanded, letting go of her hair and letting her fall to the ground. She slowly picked herself back up, looking up at him pleadingly, her voice long since gone, to end the torture. Naruto glanced back at Satsuki with a raised eyebrow, only to receive a rapid head-shake. His other eyebrow joined the raised one as he saw her hands grasp her breasts and gripping them, kneading them with her hands for his visual enjoyment, shaking them around and giving him a look that that said ‘you cock slap her for me more and these tits you like so much are all yours’. Naruto continued watching as she pulled out her sheathed Kusanagi look-alike, unzipped her halter top just a few inches, letting his see just a bit more of paradise. She slipped the long piece of wood under her shirt, up between her breasts, and started giving the sword a slow sensual titfuck. Hitomi whimpered as she saw Naruto's cock twitch and grow harder, his eyes darkening with lust, as Satsuki gave the tip of the sheathe a long, slow lick, complete with a throaty moan. “Hurry up and finish her off, do a good job and something a bit bigger will replace my precious sword...” Satsuki said lustfully. Naruto could only watch and let out a whimper of his own as she leaned down and took several inches of the sheathe into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed and he could feel a bit of pre-cum shoot from his cock and hit Hitomi in the face. As Satsuki pulled back Naruto saw a string of saliva still connecting her bottom lip to the slick sheathe tip he dropped his gaze back to Hitomi, who whimpered louder and seemed to shrink into herself as she saw his dark blue lust-filled eyes stare into her.

The man doing the hottest thing she could think of properly spurned on, she snaked her hand into her baggy black pants just as he turned back to Hitomi's prone form and started fingering herself furiously, her eyes unblinkingly staring dead ahead.

So aroused at the byplay she literally growled when Hitomi lunged forward and crammed as much as she could of Naruto's dick into her mouth, sucking and licking with the skills only developed through desperation as she tried to deflate the weapon her torturer was beating her with.

Naruto, equally surprised, was quite content to let the woman do whatever she damn well pleased with his dick if she kept making it feel this good. So engrossed in the feeling he didn't notice Satsuki stalk across the room until she planted her foot into the lowest rib on Hitomi's stomach, a sickening snap followed by a strangled whimper was all that escaped the older girl before she passed out.

“Mine.” Satsuki growled down at her unconscious sister, grabbing the dick she was all but dripping wet for. “Take me. Now!” She demanded of the blond. Said blond shrugged, a grin growing in his face as they flashed over to the bed.

Satsuki was instantly on top of him, her virgin pussy lips robbing against his tip as she prepared for what was about to happen. Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her down the same time she let her weight drop her down onto his length.

Her breath hitched, suddenly fuller than she thought possible. She focused her watery eyes downward and almost gaped as she noticed she still had several inches left to go.

Looking down at her soon to be lover, she noticed his attention was once again on her cum covered cleavage that seemed to jiggle every time she took a deep breath and the more they jiggled the harder his grip now on her ass increased. She, ever so slowly, unzipped her halter top, allowing to big jugs to bounce freely and got even wetter at such a powerful person practically drooled over her body. A body that she knew would increase in size, considering she was only fourteen at the moment.

“So… you want to revive the Uchiha clan, more powerful than ever? I guess I'll have to keep you as one of my wives and pump your womb full of my cum every day until there's a shit load of super powered blonde Uchiha’s running around eh?” Judging by the gush of her pussy juices and the eager moan Satsuki let out Naruto decided she liked the idea. So with that he started bouncing the now squealing ex-avenger up and down on his massive cock. With his grip on her ass making her bend forward, effectively forcing her big bouncing titties into her-soon-to-be husband’s face. She let herself gain a small pleasure-tinted smirk when she felt him latch onto her nipples, lavishing attention on her breasts and increase his thrusting speed. She mourned the fact that her pussy was quite literally only his now, seeing as she'd be so used to his girth anyone else by the time she was satisfied they would be tiny in comparison for all of a second before a monster orgasm wiped all thought from her brain.

Even as her orgasm subsided, her eyes closed and drool leaking from her lips Satsuki could tell that her husband-to-be was leering at her flailing DD tits with unmasked animal-like lust as they bounced around in his face. She could feel her ass meat ripple as he rammed his cock into her tight recently-virgin pussy as his pelvis met her ass with a brutal slap accompanying each and every earth shattering thrust. She could hear the bed she was on squeak and strain at the force of the fucking he was giving her and the sounds and guttural moans of his freshly made clones as they all gang-raped her traitorous sister.

She gasped, in one glorious moment both her life's goals were complete, as Naruto groaned her name and slammed her down on his lap and came. Satsuki's nails raked across his back as she screamed into his shoulder, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt raged through her, her womb eagerly sucking in his virile seed.

Satsuki pushed against his chest and fell onto her back, his still erect cock slipping out of her, when she felt the flood of cum being shot into herself end. Curling into a ball with a smile on her face, the future of the Uchiha clan assured, she sighed. This sigh was interrupted as she felt Naruto get up and kneel beside her. “I remember you promising me a titfuck for gang banging your sister...” He reminded.

“Oh, forgot about that. Lost in a daydream.” She said happily. She felt... free? Yes, that seemed right. Hitomi was a drooling slut on the other side of the room, even now getting fucked as hard as the clones could move, and the helping cum that was so generous her womb had actually stretched to fit it had all but guaranteed her clan's would return. Rolling on her back she looked up at him lustfully and played with her breasts as he got into position.

She was going to say more to get him going, but apparently he didn't need any encouragement as he placed his hands over her on the outside of her breasts and squashed them tighter together before he started rocking his hips. “Mmm... I'm definitely taking you and Naruko home with me. You and Mikoto's breasts feel exactly the same; you two would give the perfect double titfuck.” He moaned.

Satsuki was confused as he suddenly pulled his massive cock from in-between her luscious breasts and looked up, only for her confusion to disappear as a smirk appeared on his face. A bottle of baby oil appeared in a puff of smoke as if willed into existence, before he started pouring it all over her chest. Satsuki shivered as the cold oil steadily covered her breasts, her nipples even more erect than they were a few seconds ago, thanks to the sudden drop in temperature.

When he was finally finished pouring the oil on her he chucked the bottle over his shoulder before he started groping and kneading the slippery liquid into her supple flesh. She didn't see how shaking them around occasionally helped spread the oil, but she quickly noticed how the light caught her breasts when he did so.

Naruto was in heaven. Her breasts were so shiny and slippery, and the way the light reflected off of them as they jiggled was just divine. All of this was getting him harder than ever. Something Satsuki noticed as his cock twitched madly on her stomach.

Putting a halt to his ministrations, Satsuki grabbed onto her breasts herself, slapping his hands away in the process, and let him sit back and watch as she kneaded them, letting out slight moans as she squeezed them, arousing him even further. Looking up at him with a lustful gaze Satsuki squeezed her tits together in a fashion that made her look ready to give him the best titfuck he'd ever experience and purred, "Go on, place that monster cock between my tits, they're all yours. You've earned it."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He, with ease, thanks to the oil on her breasts, pushed his cock right through the cleavage and started pistoning between them as she held them in place. He grunted like a rutting animal as she let out melodic moans, "Oh yes! Fuck my tits, claim them like you claimed my virgin pussy! Cum all over me. Cover my titties in your cum!"

She obviously knew how to get her husband-to-be incredibly horny, because his steadily increasing grunts turned into one loud continuous yell and his oil-slickened cock practically blurred in and out of her tits just seconds after his tip speared her under the chin. Satsuki did the only thing she could do, she simply forced her hands closer together, increasing the pressure on his cock, and held on. She didn't have to wait long as not even twenty seconds later his cock erupted, quite literally. The blast of jizz shooting out his dick hitting the headboard of her bed... a good five feet away. Thinking fast, Satsuki pulled his cock down and raised her head, so his cum started covering her face.

When Naruto's orgasm finally ended and unknown amount of minutes later he marveled at all the pretty spots in his vision before collapsing backwards onto his back, arms spread wide, penis, against all logic, still hard, pointing straight up like a flag pole.

Satsuki noticed everything was quiet again and wiped her eyes of the incredibly thick layer of semen covering them, along with the rest of her face and upper body, so she could see again. Looking around she stared dumbfounded at the sheer amount of cum that he'd covered... pretty much everything in the direction his dick had been pointing at in.

Hearing a groan lower on the bed she gaped, a bit worshipping; if she was honest with herself, at Naruto as he sat back up, clearly ready for more. “Holy god that felt good!” He yelled a wide grin on his face. “I'm almost all used up after that. I still gotta try that nice ass of yours too though before we can finish for now.” He pointed out.

Satsuki was about to roll over and get on her knees when she heard her Sister gagging and suddenly though of a new torture for her. “Get my sister and bring her here first. Dispel all but two clones.” She ordered as she sat up, her elbow supporting her upper body. Curious, she licked a bit of the thick cum off of her nipple and tasted it. Finding it to her liking she started slowly cleaning herself as Naruto followed her order.

Once Satsuki looked up from her task she saw Hitomi being held by two clones, the original Naruto standing off to the side a few feet away, leering at her now clean bosom, stroking his cock slowly as he imagined feeling her heavenly breasts again. She made sure to use her hands and give him something proper to leer at while she looked her sister in the eye and almost had an orgasm at the pleading look she was giving her. The normally calm, collected, and all powerful Hitomi Uchiha, covered in cum, and mass amount of saliva from where the clone had brutally been fucking her throat, begging her in the only way she could for mercy. It was... orgasmic.

Satsuki smirked. Hitomi's torture was far from over too.

“Hook one arm under her knees and place your other arm on her back to keep her propped upright. I want to see every second of what's going to happen.” Her smirk widened further as broken squeaks, syllables, and coughs escaped Hitomi's mouth as she tried to verbally beg for her release for the first time.

The clones got her and themselves into position before they looked at her again, this time eagerly. They had obviously taken a liking to their toy. Satsuki didn't disappoint, “Now one of you shove those wonderful dicks of your into her ass. I want to see her ass broken and gaping when you're done. I want her to never recover from this.” Her Sharingan eyes spun faster and faster as she spoke, as if to display their user’s eagerness.

Both clones ignored Hitomi's wildly shaking head and her plea's to stop, which surprised both since she actually managed to rasp a whispered, “No!” and dropped her down a few inches before lining itself up. Giving the copy on the other side a grin and a nod the clone thrust up into her ass, stretching the whole permanently. The older Uchiha's broken scream was music to Satsuki's ears.

Satsuki watched this for almost four minutes before her arousal peaked, “Naruto!” She barked, making him jump. “Get over here and fuck my ass. I want this bitch to see what it's like when anal feels good.” She said this last bit at Hitomi, who was still begging for the clones to stop, her pleading eyes glued to her younger sister.

Naruto walked over to the bed as Satsuki got on all fours, her ass facing away from Hitomi so she could commit every second of the spectacle to her memory. Crawling up behind Satsuki, Naruto slipped his hands around her chest and gripped onto her, at least in his opinion, goddess-like breasts and squeezed down on the incredibly soft, slippery mounds, causing Satsuki to moan out loud as he dragged her back and upwards by her breasts. The tip of his cock slowly penetrating her ass with little difficulty, the baby oil still slathered on his cock doing its job of easing his passage into her virgin hole, causing her to moan all the louder in pleasure.

When he finally bottomed out he started at a slow, gentle pace, knowing Satsuki wanted to torture her sister by showing her firsthand how pleasurable anal was, as opposed to the ass ripping she was receiving. He picked up the pace at her urging roughly every thirty seconds or so. Within five minutes his hips were a blur as his pelvis met her jiggling ass with a loud clapping sound, his monster cock spearing itself in and out of her ass.

With his hands still kneading her tits, where she was fairly confident they would never leave if she let them, Satsuki leaned back and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his face forward so he was leaned over her shoulder, letting him get a good look at the soft breasts he was toying with in his hands.

Satsuki's eyes were still locked with her traitorous sister's, something that was incredibly difficult to do; she was already ignoring the bit of drool she felt sliding down her chin from the incredible ass fucking she was receiving, "YES! Pound me baby, I’m yours! Take me anyway you want, claim every part of my body as your own and fill me with your cum!" Squealing as his grip on her tits tightened and he started pounding into her ass even harder she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan as she saw four extra clones joining the two that had their cock's stuffed up her sister's ass and began double pounding her mouth and pussy. The look of terror on her older sister's face, combined with the amount of semen getting pumped into the older girl was so erotic she started happily slamming her hips back against Naruto's speedy trusts.

“Gonna cum Satsuki!” Naruto warned. Satsuki only sped up using a bit of chakra. “Fill me up Naruto. I want to feel all of your warm cum, paint my insides.” She whispered seductively into his ear. Naruto's thrusts became erratic for just a few second before he slammed into her ass and fulfilled her desire, thick ropes of cum filling her bowels to the brim. Satsuki moaned, not even needing to play it up for her sister's near-broken stare, as she climaxed alongside him.

The clones, seeing as the session between their creator and his current lover coming to a close, decided it was every man for himself.

“Stay here.” Satsuki murmured to Naruto. He grunted back, reluctantly releasing her breasts from his still kneading hands so she could move. She crawled off the bed with the grace of a prissy house cat, and her attitude was twice as haughty as one would be, making her way to stand in front of her sister.

She motioned for the clones to dispel themselves. Being cheeky, five of them snapped to attention and gave her a salute. The last remaining one dropped the older Uchiha unceremoniously onto the floor, earning him a reward. Which was Satsuki stepping forward and yanking his head into her cleavage before she jiggled her breasts around in his face.

The clone pulled its face out to the two mounds of flesh and pushed Satsuki to her knees, its eyes pointing straight to her full breasts.

Satsuki saw the clones intentions clear as day and smirked.

“Come on then stud, Show me what your made of!” the clone just laughed and stuck its dick in between her tits as it began to pump in and out of her breasts, the tip of its cock brushing against her chin with every thrust.

“You're such a naughty boy; You fucked your toy too hard and broke her. As punishment you must cum all ever me, I want you to cover the breasts you love so much in your cum!” Satsuki commanded, the clone started thrusting faster and harder between her mounds, his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to hold out against her impossibly soft skin.

“I'm going to cum!” It finally barked out as it climaxed. The clone pulled its cock free of her breasts and spraying its seed all over her face and breasts. The clone’s final sight before it left was Satsuki licking her own nipples clean of his cum.

The clone poofed away the happiest Shadow Clone ever created to date.

Taking a page out of Naruto's book Satsuki reached down and lifted her sister by a small patch of her hair, raising her head and bringing herself face-to-face with the killer of her clan. “Puh... Ple... sss... nuh... mo...” She rasped.

Satsuki hugged her sister to her chest, taking her by surprise. “Shhh, shush now. It's almost over. Just do one last thing for me and I'll forgive you, your torment will end.” She said gently as she stroked her sister's cum-soaked hair. She felt a jolt of pleasure at the sheer joy in Hitomi's dull eyes.

She carried Hitomi over to Naruto, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Lay back and close your eyes.” She told Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she told him.

Satsuki placed Hitomi on her knees in-between Naruto's legs before kneeling next to her. She grasped his cock in her hand and stroked it slowly, placing it in front of the older girl’s mouth. “Just get all of this inside your mouth and you'll be done.” She said soothingly, her hand once again stroking her dirty hair.

Hitomi lunged forward and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Lining up the large cock below her face she lurched forward, her throat so broken that taking the entire thing was relatively easy, albeit incredibly painful.

Satsuki's hand slid down her sister's hair one final time before she gripped the back of her neck in a death grip, holding her head in place, sixteen inches of meat blocking her airway. It took Hitomi a second to notice this, but when she did she started struggling as hard as she could.

Satsuki's grip held firm though. When Hitomi's struggling started dying down she leaned forward, looking her sister in the eye, “Shh, it's okay, I forgive you now. I only hope the rest of the clan does too when you meet them in hell.” She said softly, watching what little life remained in her sister's eyes leave, her body going limp.

Naruto sat up as the thing gripping his cock in a death grip was suddenly pulled of and, judging by the thump that followed, was thrown to the ground. He blinked, taking in the sight of a solemn Satsuki watching the unmoving body of Hitomi. “Did... did you just kill your sister using my cock as the murder weapon?” He asked, voice colored with disbelief.

“Yep.” She said simply as she sat up and cuddled up next to him, her eyes still glued to her sister's body.

“Wha... why?! I mean, I’m fine with killing her, but now I have to live with the fact that I have sex with women on a daily basis with a murder weapon!” He protested.

“You can fuck my breasts whenever you want.” She said absently, her eyelids drooping and her Sharingan deactivating.

“...Like I was saying, I have no problem with what just happened and I was thinking we should get some sleep.” Naruto replied easily.

Satsuki agreed. Letting go of his arm she crawled up her bed and slipped under the sheets, beckoning Naruto to do the same. Once he was beside her she pulled his head into her chest and stroked his hair slowly. No more words were spoken as they fell asleep peacefully.

XxX

The next day Naruto awoke before the girl next to him. Not wanting to wake her he used his sealing knowledge to literally trick a storage seal into thinking SHE was an IT, allowing him to safely seal her onto his body in the form of a tattoo. The word 'Satsuki' appeared on his left bicep is swirly letters.

Naruto sat up, yawned, and got dressed. Once that was all done her left the room and made his way back to Konoha; he had another girl to collect.


	12. Naruko and Satsuki - Tease Gets Pounded

It didn't take long for Naruto, with his brand new wife-to-be sealed on his bicep, to get to Konoha. The three day journey went by quickly. It would have been shorter, but he made sure to stop every few hours and get one of the amazing titty fucks Satsuki just seemed to instinctively know how to give before pumping her womb full of his cum (something she was incredibly enthusiastic about) and returning her to the seal on his arm for rest.

In fact, that was what he was doing just now. Just outside of Naruko's training grounds, he had Satsuki on her knees, her face covered in cum as his cock slid in and out of her delicious Double D titties with practiced ease. Just as he was about to cum Satsuki stopped, leaving him hard as steel, before reaching up and pumping chakra into the seal on his arm. With a final smirk and a wink she disappeared in a puff of silver smoke, now inside the seal with her name on it. Literally.

Angry and horny as hell he grabbed his bicep and forced chakra into it, trying to get her out. No matter what he did the seal would not release her though. Grunting angrily he pulled his black ANBU slacks back up. It did nothing to hide the large bulge running down his pants leg, but it was better than walking around, cock swaying back and forth in the breeze. He waltzed into the training grounds where he came upon a sight that made him even hornier.

Naruko sprinted towards one of her clones and jumped, the clone speeding through hand seals while she was above it, and shoved it's hands upward with a cry of “Fuuton: Daitoppa!” (Wind Element: Great Breakthrough!). The wave of air launching her upwards where she spun several times before her upward momentum was spent and she fell back down. He could see visible blue chakra forming in her hand, a perfect Rasengan forming in her right palm. The glowing blue ball of chakra tripled in size before she hit the ground, decimating everything, including the target clone, in a ten foot radius.

The thing that turned him on further was that as she flipped into the air gracefully her skirt flipped up, doing fuck all to cover the tight orange thong that framed her delicious ass so well and, when he focused chakra into his eyes, using a Jutsu of his own making to 'zoom in', gave an amazing view of her pussy lips.

After Naruko stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow she was turning to leave when Naruto whistled, catching her attention. She turned and her eyes lit up as she saw him. As she looked at him closer she saw the frustrated look on his face and the large erection that she could clearly see was literally tearing through his slacks.

Skipping over to him, trying to ignore the monster in his pants, and the way her panties were currently drenching themselves at the mere thought of more sex for the moment, she asked the question that had been on her mind since he left her, "Did you get her? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" She asked, hopping up and down.

His eyebrow twitched along with the bulge in his pants as her jumping was making the ache of the worst, and only, case of blue balls he'd ever felt all the worse. Giving up he yanked his baggy black slacks down. Jerking his finger at the engorged appendage he said, “Suck. Now.” his voice hard and commanding.

Naruko only hesitated for a second. He was clearly agitated; SOMETHING had made him this way. Going through possible reasons she remembered several instances where Satsuki would talk with one of her many fan boys, getting their hopes up at dating her, only to leave them in the middle of a conversation. Leaving the boy to wonder what just happened and what to do with their... erection...

And just like that it clicked in her head, he'd found her, but she'd teased him just before getting here. Most likely knowing he'd relieve himself using her body. She didn't know whether to be grateful or attack the bitch with a cheese grater...

Still, she reasoned as she dove in, covering his shaft in her saliva before taking almost every inch down her throat, he'd obviously found her and she was probably somewhere he couldn't get to her. And if she did this he would be calmed down enough to tell her where.

Naruto, thinking roughly the same, started fucking her face. His hands gripped her scalp tightly as he enjoyed the sound her throat was making as he hammered down into it. He played a game, trying to think of what it most sounded like as his orgasm grew closer. It was like... wooden clog shoes being banged together softly. Only... wetter, somehow. God, he didn't even care anymore, her throat had done its job perfectly and his orgasm slammed into him with the force of a thousand Daibakufu no Jutsu's. (Great Waterfall no Jutsu)

Naruko gagged heavily as she felt her stomach rapidly filled with the other blonde's warm seed to the point it came back up with enough force to shoot out her lips. Struggling to stay conscious as Naruto held her head in place she continued sucking as hard as she could, her tongue moving around the shaft buried in her throat as much as it could.

When the edges of her vision started going black Naruto finally pulled back. Naruko didn't even notice at first, her first and only priority, being to cram as much precious oxygen into her lungs as fast as possible between coughing up globs of thick cum onto the grass.

As she was doing this Naruto once again made a clone, it Henge'ing before its feet even touched the ground into a comfortable couch for Naruto to sit on. Picking up the limp, but clearly conscious and almost finished recovering Naruko he placed her on the other side of the couch.

“Thanks for that.” Naruto said a bit sheepishly, he'd been far rougher with her than he'd been last time in his need for release. Naruko nodded, not knowing what else to say, but glad he'd acknowledged her favor. “Now that I can think of things aside from your beautiful body, I can give you a status update.” He finished.

Naruko blushed at his compliment, a wide smile appearing on her face as he seemed upbeat, meaning good news. “You found her and brought her back?” She asked quickly.

Naruto nodded, showing her his left bicep, “She's sealed in here. I've claimed her as mine, which is why I was taking her out every few hours so I could... how did she put it? … Oh yes, fill her tight little cunt with my seed and give her the strongest children in the world. Heh, that girl’s serious about getting pregnant, I'll tell ya that.” Naruto chuckled, amused by some of the things Satsuki would shout out. “Anyway, just before we got here she was giving me a titfuck, I’ve grown quite addicted to her pillowy soft breasts you see, when she pulled back, and sealed herself into my arm. I can't get her out on my own, which means she'll have to come out on her own. Luckily, she can only stay in there for a few hours. I haven't really perfected the storage seals for live people and that's the time limit before she'll be forcibly ejected.”

He slid up next to his female counterpart, making her glow red at the predatory grin on his face, knowing what he was going to suggest. “We have at least four and a half hours to kill, how do you think we should spend them?” He asked, his hand rubbing her leg.

“W-well we have this lovely couch already set up here; it would be a shame to waste it.” She started nervously, but her confidence was fuelled by her inner desire and she straddled his lap. She tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. She could feel his hand gripping onto her plump, tanned ass. She prepared herself for what was to come as he lifted her up and without warning slammed her down, spearing his cock straight through her thong, right up into her pussy and past her cervix in one thrust.

Eyes wide, she tried to throw her head back and scream her lungs out, but one of his hands flew up and kept their mouths connected. She ended up screaming into his mouth, only growing louder as he started things off quick, ploughing into her tight pussy with his monster cock at a womb-reshaping pace.

Hearing a *pop!* noise Naruko tried to turn her head, only for her pigtails to be pulled, forcing her head back and making her to look at the sky as she felt a wet finger push into her asshole lubing it up with some type of oil before another massive cock slid into her ass, forcing her to let out a near primal yell when it, instead of easing it's way in slowly, slammed into her with the force of horse kick that sent her body careening forward only to be yanked down just as hard, if not harder, onto the cock in her pussy forcing her backwards and forwards like a ping pong ball as they tore her ass and pussy apart. “It's too much! Slow down!” She screamed.

The clone doubled his grip on her pigtails, “We'll slow down when you stop squeezing us so tight.” He said, wrapping them around his fist, as he leaned over her grinning lecherously. His hand came up to her orange jacket and unzipped it before pulling it back off of her shoulders, leaving her in just her blank tank top. The thin black piece of cloth was plastered to her breasts, the sweaty globes of flesh bouncing wildly inside her top.

The sight of her scarcely concealed tits seemed to send the Naruto's into hyper-drive as the clones hands dropped her ponytails and snaked around under her armpits before they latched onto her melons. The original got a better grip on her ass cheeks and stood up; his cock still firmly entrenched in her pussy. Their thrusting speeds seemed to triple and Naruko couldn't help but simply moan and cum her brains out like a common street whore from the pleasure assaulting her. While the Naruto's continued to fuck her roughly her top burst into confetti. Her black tank top gone, ripped to shreds on the ground, allowed the clone reaming her asshole to knead the soft supple flesh that shined with sweat unimpeded by clothing. The shining, naked, bouncing flesh became all the more alluring to them as the Naruto in front of her batted his clones hand away and started sucking on one of her nipples.

The two suddenly slowed to a halt and, as she'd experienced over five earth shattering orgasms already, she thought they were giving her a breather. She was wrong.

They dropped her onto her knees, making her grunt as they stood side by side, jacking off at a rate no human should be capable of before they blew their loads. The original came all over her tits and the clone all over her face. The steady stream of sperm kept going for over a minute, covering her completely before it stopped, leaving Naruko in a cum covered daze.

Channeling chakra through the seal on his arm, Naruto gained a vicious smirk as he saw Satsuki appear on her knees beside him, giving him a good view of her amazing bust inside her top.

Feeling that a little revenge was needed, he nodded to his clone who made the ram seal and let another five clones faze into view beside him and they were all treated to a horrified look on Satsuki's face as the clones immediately pulled her into the forest out of the originals view, groping her tits and ass as they carried the frantic girl away. She knew their revenge would be long and hard, and she didn't know if she would survive in one piece.

Grabbing Naruko by the pigtails, Naruto sat back on his summoned couch and proceeded to guide the dazed and cum covered Naruko's mouth to his still rock hard sixteen inch cock.

XxX – With Satsuki – XxX

“You stupid little bitch, you never, and I mean never cock tease me. It looks like you need to be punished my naughty fiancé.” One of the five clones spoke. They were all naked, stroking their hard members in a circle around Satsuki who was still fully dressed except her halter top being unzipped a little more than usual, showing off even more of her cleavage.

As Satsuki was about to retort, she was shocked as one of the clones actually walked forward and shoved her down, sending her tumbling to the floor. Shocked and a little scared she lay there dazed as they all began to pull and grope at her, leaving her clothes still on they actually used wind chakra covered fingers to pierce holes straight through to her pussy and ass-hole so they had access.

Snapping out of her daze she found herself straddling one of the clones as he slowly slipped into her pussy, making her moan before her eyes widened as she felt another easing its fat twitching prick into her now-lubed ass. Hardly keeping her screams and whimpers in as well as she could as the clones began to saw in and out of her she looked up, eyes pleadingly to the clone slowly jacking his slick pre-cum covered cock in her face to stop them.

Her hopes lifted as he spoke, “You want one at a time?” At her nod he continued, “OK then.” Jacking his cock faster and harder due to her pleading face he spoke again. “Give me the best titfuck possible and I’ll stop them. No wait, in fact, make four Kage Bunshin and give us all the best titfuck's possible.” He finished with a lecherous look at her cleavage as they jiggled from her being fucked so hard.

Pulling out all the clones sat on a huge summoned couch that left a foot or two between each clone, Satsuki stood up and, seeing their lecherous gazes, decided to rile them up further. Slipping her hands under her scantily clad, shiny from sweat, Double D breasts she pushed them together and began shaking them around, making them jiggle and bounce. Her audience responded in kind, each one hardening further as they couldn't help but comment.

“God, look at those tits!”

“I know, I’m gonna cum all over them!”

“She's got to be some kind of angel to be able to make her tits move like that...”

“I'm gonna pound her tight pussy so hard she won’t be able to walk for a month!”

Stopping her show Satsuki created four clones and each began to slowly walk with her towards a separate clone while slowly unzipping their halter tops, each step making their big breasts dance. As they came to a stop in front of the clones the last of the zippers came undone at once, exposing their wondrous breasts to the clones.

As the five Satsuki's descended to their knees and positioned their Double D tit's in place for the clones to slide there dicks in, the Naruto clones all eagerly placed their hands on the girls' heads.

XxX – With Naruko – XxX

Standing up, Naruto was roughly fucking in and out of his female counterpart's delicious mouth, pulling all the way out he rubbed his cock over her lips and came on her face coating her cheeks and hair in his seed before grabbing her pigtails again and forcing her back down on his cock.

Roughly fucking her throat, he continued the same pace as he thought of a new position he had never tried before. Letting go of the dazed girl’s face he positioned her face down on the ground and grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She kept her balance with her hands on the ground and pushed herself up a bit to look over her shoulder just as Naruto drove his cock into her, 'Wheelbarrow position' He thought, remembering what the style was called. He ploughed into her tight pussy and let out a lecherous grin as he heard repeatedly heard a 'squelch' sound, signifying her pussy juice drenching all over his cock.

Her arms went limp as he drove into her, not stopping for a moment he continued to fuck the living day lights out of the blonde haired beauty.

Looking down he noticed she had lost consciousness and sighed, he'd have to continue this when he got back home... but first; pulling her up by the waist and thrusting his hips forward there was a loud clap as her ass met his crotch one last time before he groaned, unloading a massive amount of jizz that, once he finished climaxing and pulled out before lowering her to the ground, proceeded to drool from her pussy. Not even bothering to clean her up he grabbed one of her wrists and touched her fingers on his bicep. With a pulse of chakra the limp girl was inside the seal labeled Naruko to sleep off the sex-induced coma.

Walking over to the forest where the memories he received from the clones indicated Satsuki was he came upon her back against a tree, her stomach had actually slightly bloated from all the cum that was in her and a thick trail of cum oozing out of her limp mouth. He wondered about that for a second before he scanned the memories of his clones and found that every one of them had taken the effort to cum only inside of the real Satsuki's throat, her punishment being that if she ever left him hanging like that again he would never cum in her pussy again. Walking over to her he was immediately assaulted by her hugging his waist, her soft breasts pressed against his thighs before she hysterically cried into his crotch, “I'm sorry! I won’t ever give you the blue balls like that again! Just cum inside my pussy again, please! I need it!” Sighing, he swiftly sealed her into her own seal. He would deal with this later when he got home. He had quite enough of this universe and its odd gender swaps. He'd run into a female Sai on the way here that'd tried to rape him. That was enough to turn him off of this reality forever. Well, aside from his two new girls anyway.


	13. classroom gangbang

Naruto stepped out of the Silver oval-shaped portal, his left arm now sporting two tattoos, reading Satsuki and Naruko, respectively, across his bicep. He stepped forward out of the portal and smelled the air, breathing in his home world’s scent. It was good to be back!

XxX

Kushina was heading to her class at the academy. She was finally getting used to walking in a straight line again. After reaching her classroom she sat beside Kurenai at the desk and looked at the various Kunoichi in the room now looking to her for guidance. They numbered just above thirty. She noticed a few familiar faces, Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno weren't very much of a surprise to see. Even Ami, the girl who used her superior body strength, gained from bullying, according to her file, to become to entire village's only known expert in using a sledge hammer in battle, or Kurama Yakumo, the Genjustu genius who was cured of her demon problem recently and had to start learning Genjustu again from the ground up, wasn't very surprising.

Ayame Ichiraku, on the other hand, was. She'd left the academy as a student to help her father’s ramen stand, but now his business had stabilized Kushina guessed she was returning to the active Kunoichi roster again after some training to shake off the rust.

Kushina herself had been offered a job to help Kurenai teach the Kunoichi some of her advanced Genjustu by her husband and quickly agreed, it being a good excuse to be out of the house.

Standing up, Kurenai addressed the class loud enough for everyone to hear her, “Okay ladies, I'm going to start off by casting one of my most powerful Genjutsu on all of you. Don't worry, as for the first few hours we'll be focusing on simply dispelling, so the Genjutsu's will be incredibly easy to spot. Your first task will be simply to break it. Here we go!” Kurenai said as she sped through almost half of the twenty five hand-seals for her own version of the Hell Viewing Jutsu.

Before she could start on the other half there was a flash of silver light and Kushina’s son Naruto appeared behind her. She held in a gulp as she heard the door suddenly lock. The girls in the class all turned to look at the new arrival and began focusing their chakra in an attempt to break the Genjutsu that they assumed was there.

Naruto looked at them, wondering why they were chanting “Kai.” and releasing pulses of chakra varying in strength before shrugging and turning to his lover. Kushina sighed as she noticed he was completely naked already, knowing she was going to have to go back to limping again.

Naruto paused, as if in deep though, before he put his hands together, forming a single Kage Bunshin with a cross with his fingers. “In exchange for the ability and any others you think up, I accept." Naruto said, placing his hand on his clone's chest.

Kushina and the girls watched curiously as red chakra traveled from the Naruto’s arm into the clone, who suddenly looked a lot more feral. Red eyes, full claws, pointed teeth, and shaggy hair were the most apparent changes. Glancing down Kushina was rather surprised to find that his cock looked slightly different; almost two dozen small fleshy nubs were spread out along its length. She began to panic at the thought of inside her.

XxX

Naruto decided he'd treat himself to a nice welcome back gift. Thinking of the girl he wanted to fuck most at that given second his mind supplied Kushina. He'd been gone for what, a week? That was quite a while to go without a thorough pussy pounding in his humble opinion. So he used the Hirashin seal he put on her ass and appeared in a classroom. Seconds later he realized she was in a class, and judging by the various girls using the Release command, it was a Genjutsu class. Perfect.

Before he could do anything he was pulled into his mind. “The fuck do you want fox? I'm about to be very busy!” Naruto snapped at the giant demon.

“Let me take over a Kage Bunshin, I want to pay your mom back for sealing me up for all those years.” Kyuubi said bluntly.

Naruto make an exaggerated thinking pose, “Kushina is mine. Why the hell would I let you out, much less near her?” He demanded.

The ancient being chuckled, “You are... mostly human, and I am a devil of a sort, so I think we can strike up a deal with the devil, so to speak. I know a few Jutsu that will make the more difficult Kunoichi and/or woman from other dimensions cum their brains to mush. I would be willing to give you the knowledge to use these Jutsu and techniques in exchange for fucking that red haired bitch inside out.” Kyuubi's voice rumbled.

“Once, but not with her. You can have another woman or nothing.” Naruto said simply.

Kyuubi growled lowly and was silent for several seconds. “Very well. Even once will be worth it for what I have in store.”

XxX

“Naruto, I thought you were on vacati-EEH!!!” Kushina squealed mid-word as her son appeared behind her and all her clothes were shredded in a burst of wind. Naruto absently began groping her breasts as the clone shoved Kurenai down, bending her over the desk, and ripping her dress uniform off before it slammed himself inside her pussy.

“AGHHHH! OH GOD!” Kurenai screamed as she had to fight to stop herself from passing out. A thin line of drool escaped her mouth as the spikes hit almost every nerve, including her G-spot, repeatedly.

“Oh God! Unnn! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!” She cried, not even aware she was mindlessly repeating herself as the red clone started to thrust in and out of her at a savage pace. Barely fifteen seconds later the clone growled, at itself, oddly enough, and with a final thrust buried itself deep inside her.

Kyuubi smirked as it came. Being trapped in the seal had somehow ruined it's stamina. It took solace in the fact that it may be a quick-shot for the whole session, but it had enough energy to last it for well over several hours and enough tricks to leave her a brain-dead idiot within that time limit. Directing a fraction of it's considerable power downward It turned on a Jutsu it liked to call Endless Supply, and began cumming inside Kurenai like a garden hose turned to max. Not even bothering to stop as it filled her to the brim and then some, it kept fucking it's mutated cock into her clenching hole. Kurenai was too busy moaning from all the pleasure to notice her womb being filled.

It stopped and grabbed Kurenai and lifted her up, whispering in her ear.

“Ready for round two, bitch? I’m going to make you my slave by the time I’m done with you!” It said harshly as Kyuubi’s dick shifted, all the small nubs lengthened slightly and began vibrating. Two thin, four inch slime coated tentacles grew from the base of its cock as well before shoving themselves inside her ass, the two tentacles while lubing her ass hole branched off and began exploring and wiggling around, growing longer as they dug deeper, pressing every pleasure zone in her ass she knew, and didn't know she had.

'Round two? Oh God, it’s going to fuck me to death!'

XXX

Naruto, in the meantime, was looking at the class. Kurenai and Kushina must have prepared them for anything, as they were still sitting calmly, albeit incredibly red in the face, eyes glued to the screaming, drooling woman, trying to focus their chakra to dispel the illusion they thought they were seeing.

“Time to up the difficulty.” Naruto thought as he walked towards them. An amused grin etching its way onto his face as he noticed a good portion of the girls' eyes drifted downward of their own accord to watch the swaying appendage between his legs.

Making another clone it instantly changed into a comfortable looking couch a few feet in front of the first row of desks before Naruto placed a Hiraishin seal on one of the cushions and disappeared in a blur of speed. To the girls attending the class the naked Adonis disappeared and reappeared onto the couch with a very naked and aroused Kushina on his lap.

Caressing the squirming brunette's stomach and sides Naruto turned to the class, “Genjustu I may be,” He lied, deciding to go with the flow, “But can you get rid of me when you have such a massive distraction? Or even a reason NOT to get rid of me?” He asked with a grin. Turning his attention back to his longtime friend, and childhood crush, he cupped her cheek, looking her straight in the eyes, “Especially you, my dear.” He said in a husky whisper. His voice was apparently loud enough for the class to hear, as they shivered almost in unison.

Before Kushina had a chance to retort Naruto lunged forward and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss. While she was distracted by that a burst of wind shredded her clothes just as he grabbed her shapely behind and positioned her on his lap, in what a scarce few of the girls knew as the cowgirl position, his massive cock wedged between her lower cheeks.

Looking over Kushina’s shoulder Naruto noticed a good portion of his audience had dropped their hands and were simply staring at the scene in front of them. “Since most of you seem to have stopped trying to get rid of me,” a few hands raised back up to keep trying as he said this, but most remained down, some farther down than others... “So I suppose I’ll give a hands on sex-ed lesson. Because frankly, they just don't teach it like they used to.”

Lifting the suddenly nervous Kushina up, just enough so his cock tip dragged across her sensitive flesh before stopping against the entrance to her pussy he paused, applying just enough force so the head stayed in place he started talking again. “Now, most Kunoichi either have sex with a close friend, or simply break their own hymen if they still have it at all once they graduate, so it's not a weakness anyone can exploit. Even without the hymen sex can still be painful the first time, albeit to a lesser degree.” Here he stopped and whispered into Kushina’s ear, “Did you miss me? Your wet pussy says you did.”

Pulling her hips down the tip of his cock dug into her, the shaft bending slightly near the middle, not being able to gain entrance to the significantly smaller orifice, before, like a spring, it suddenly slipped inside her. Kushina tensed, but otherwise made no sounds as his cock stretched her pussy lips.

“As you can see by the lack blood, Kushina has already lost her hymen.” She moaned in ecstasy as Naruto slammed her hips down fully, her ass making a clapping sound as her cheeks hit his thighs. Every girl in the class winced at the sound she made.

“I apologize, I’m got larger and I wouldn't have been able to fit inside you unless you relaxed.” He explained.

Kushina nodded, understanding his point. Naruto took this as a go ahead and started thrusting slowly into her. “Now, for your first time the male you're with should go slow and only start moving after you give the okay right after the first penetration.” He explained before making another clone. This one Henge'd into a high rise coffee table right in front of the couch. Naruto leaned Kushina back slowly until her head was resting on the table before he stood up, lifting one of her legs so the class could see her stomach. Several of the sharper eyed girls gasped as they saw a faint, tube shaped bulge on Kushina’s stomach.

“As some of you may know, Kunoichi are built different than your average woman. It's one of the reasons chakra is unlocked so young. Chakra strengthens the body. A Kunoichi's body is quite a bit more resilient than a civilian. So a lot of things that are impossible are otherwise possible. Normally, penetrating the womb would be rather unhealthy. Then again, I’m not a Doctor, so don't quote me, hell I’m not even real.” He grinned as he notices not a one of them was trying to 'dispel' him anymore, to enraptured by the sight in front of them. Being a seal master he was able to 'draw' with his chakra. So he drew a glowing blue diagram, life size and in the correct place, of her reproductive organs on her stomach to illustrate.

“Of course, as ninja you should accept freaky sex is the norm. So womb penetration is both possible,” He paused as his hips jerked forward. The tip of the bulge slipped passed the cervix in the drawing and into the womb area. Kushina moaned loudly, tensing up. The class thought she was in pain, until they saw her body shaking and her toes curling. “And, as you can see, incredibly pleasurable.”

Not waiting till Kushina recovered he gave the class a foxy grin he started bouncing her up and down on his shaft. “And that's the educational section, well... most of it anyway. I'm now going to demonstrate exactly how much punishment a Kunoichi's body can take.” He waited a beat, grin widening. “By fucking our dear Kushina–Chan’s brains out!”

XxX

“Lord Koenma, I love your pussy!” Kyuubi said. “Twenty six and you're still virgin tight!” It laughed uproariously, its mutated cock still hammering Kurenai’s womb, the twin tentacles had steadily grown and were now a good two feet long, wiggling around in her bowels.

“Please stop! I don't want any more cum in me!” Kurenai cried, tears streaming down her face as her completely raw pussy supplied just as much pleasure as it did pain.

“Tell me,” It said as it spanked her ass. “Tell me how much you love my cock!” it said in a dark growl. Kurenai just screamed as she felt the two tentacles in her ass start spinning, moving around faster than ever. Both tentacles pulled out, but one transformed considerably, looking like an exact replica of the mutated cock currently pounding the top of her womb, before it plunged right back into Kurenai’s ass, digging impossibly deep, making her scream at the top of her lungs as it thrust back and forth into her tight ass. Kurenai firmly believed it was going to drag her bowels out with it eventually.

Kyuubi growled as, despite it’s earlier statement, her holes were loosening. “Tighten up you slut!” It demanded. Growling louder as she didn't comply, it raised it’s hand and slapped her ass with all of it’s strength. Kurenai lurched forward, a sharp yelping sound escaping her hoarse throat.

“Now that's more like it!” Kyuubi laughed mockingly as she tightened up again. This only lasted for a few minutes as she loosened again. “God dammit! You useless whore! You're not even useful as a proper fuck-toy!” it roared, feeling a need to hit something to work out It's aggression It proceeded to beat her ass red with the palms it it's hands.

Kyuubi was deep in thought as it filled the weakly struggling raven haired woman with another gallon sized load. Slapping her ass wasn't working as well as it did before. It doubted she enjoyed the spanking, as it was doing it hard enough to blister her skin, so it must have been the pain that made her clench oh so deliciously around it's dick.

Kyuubi grinned, unlike It's container's signature grin it was filled with sadistic glee.

Testing It's theory, it raked it's claws along her back, drawing another scream from the woman, and grinned harder as It's theory proved correct; the bitch tightening around him again.

Kyuubi continued doing this, destroying Kurenai’s pussy, filling her with Koenma knew how much of it's tainted sperm, and raking It's claws along her back when she got too loose as it looked up to see what It's container was doing. Kyuubi chuckled; the kid knew how to put on a show, it was willing to admit that much. The eyes of over thirty young girls' were glued to whatever, or whoever, the boy was doing on the other side of the couch. Judging by the blushes, occasional nosebleeds, and universal envious looks they all sported, it was betting he was doing the latter.

Kyuubi's lips twitched in a snarl as It's claws were no longer doing the trick, despite Kurenai’s gash covered back, and all the pain she was probably in, she was still looser than a popular street whore. It thought for a few more seconds, pouring another gallon sized dose of cum into it's bitch helped it think. The grin made a comeback as it thought of another way. What did the humans call it? Ah yes, autoerotic asphyxiation.

Flipping Kurenai over on her stomach Kyuubi reached forward and gripped her throat with both hands, staring into her eyes with it's own gleaming red orbs as It raped her, letting her know who was dominant. Once she averted her gaze downward like a good bitch should it squeezed. Kushina's wide, panic filled eyes shot back up to stare at it, “Please noooo- Her begging tapered off into a rasping hiss as it gripped her throat tighter. Obviously, it had underestimated how much pressure it could apply to her air passage before it robbed her of the ability to speak. On the plus side, her begging for mercy had made it cum again, and her now incredibly tight pussy was quickly coaxing another load out of it's balls barely a minute later.

Kyuubi, content to strangle Kurenai to death, her face turning blue was endlessly amusing to it, and was taken off guard as half it's chakra suddenly disappeared. Apparently, the boy had picked up on it's intent and didn't like the idea. Growling at the boys arrogance he let go of Kurenai’s throat, letting her cough and gasp for air, greedily gulping in large lungful at a time. Kyuubi lamented at the lost tightness, but at least she wasn't street whore loose, yet, while watching her with sadistic amusement. It had another thought and transformed the last tentacle another fully formed, fleshy nub covered cock before it made it slither up her body. Snaking up her stomach it wrapped around her breasts in a figure eight, positioning itself in front of her gasping mouth.

The second she had recovered enough, in Kyuubi's humble opinion anyway, it had the tentacle ram itself into her mouth and down her throat. Kyuubi's let loose a malicious laugh as she actually started clawing at It's tentacle this time. All in vain, of course. Weakened it may be, but It was still the Nine Tailed gods-damned fox. Two of the smaller cords launched out of the long tentacle and wrapped around her wrists as another two appeared and turned into full fledged versions of it’s original cock, placing themselves in Kushina’s hands before they forced her to aim the cocks at her chest and face. Kyuubi chuckled as she began jacking them off without any urging. “Good bitch, you're learning.”

Shortly after that the two cocks in her hands came, and kept cumming, as she was forced to pump them repeatedly they began covering her lithe body in their sickly orange cum. She briefly tried to struggle, but it showed her exactly why her actions were futile as it pulled out of her pussy, only to have the tentacle fucking her throat to wrap around her waist and allowing her head to fall down, letting her see his misshapen cock grow longer and thicker, savoring the new tears forming in her eyes for but an instant before it slammed back into her pussy, hammering into her even harder than before.

“That’s right bitch! Let’s start round three!” It said with another soul withering laugh. The tentacle cock in her mouth began to pump faster deep into her sweet cavern before it erupted, flooding her stomach and throat with It's seed in a never ending stream, which began to come back up and leak out of her mouth.

“Oh Come on, you stupid fucking whore! Swallow, use your damn mouth properly!” It barked, filling both her lower holes with another load as it spoke, getting off on her eyes rolling into the back of her head, air growing dangerously low.

XxX

Naruto groaned, “I'm cumming.” The class watching in highly aroused awe as his hips bucked into the drooling Kushina Uzumaki a few more times, the tip of the bulge in her stomach growing slowly right before their eyes.

The only noise aside from the distant sound of a demon barking commands was Kushina’s heavy breathing. She eventually recovered, her eyes slowly gaining focus and her tongue pulling back into her mouth from where it had lolled out, “I think the rest of the class should get a... hands on lesson, don't you think?” She said seductively.

Naruto grinned, “I couldn't agree more...” he turned towards the class. “Alright girls, lessons over. Anyone with any additional questions or requests for further tutoring should raise their hand now for some... one-on-one instructing.” Every hand in front of him was raised before he could even finish speaking. With a chuckle he concluded, “Wonderful, what a great batch of students I have. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.”

With those four words half the class was filled with smoke before an almost silent buzz was heard as every clone appeared by each of the girls, one for each.

Two out of every five clones were instantly tackled by the girl they'd chosen, three of the total thirty-nine had to be replaced. Naruto was a proud owner of one very confused pink haired Haruno while the rest of the class was learning at various paces.

Setting the girl down so she could get her bearings he spun the couch around so it was facing the currently occupied teacher’s desk. Picking Sakura back up he locked eyes with the Fox in human form and grinned his signature grin, Kushina getting up and shoving Sakura away into a group of clones which began groping her, almost diving on his cock and lavishing attention on it with her mouth as he leaned back, arms behind his head and legs spread just slightly.

XxX

Kyuubi's claws raked across Kurenai’s breasts, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause the bitch enough pain to tighten up for another load from all of It's numerous appendages slithering inside and outside of her.

It got the sudden urge to look up. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as it saw the grin It's vessel was sending It's way. Glancing down It saw his former container licking and sucking her son’s cock

Something was wrong, Kyuubi could feel it... but what?

Suddenly the woman below It's vessel darted down onto the floor and between his legs. The boy gripped her head lightly as her head started to bob up and down.

Glaring down at the raven haired girl he'd been fucking all along he could barely pick up what she was saying, “Plsss, Kyu'i-shama... rape meh... mo'. Hur' meh.... mo'!” She slurred almost illegibly.

All consuming rage consumed the demon, his chakra flaring wildly, making Sakura actually scream at the top of her lungs in pain, somehow cumming from the mind-breaking pain she was in as his chakra attacked her insides. Kyuubi drew back It's now foot long clawed hand, preparing to gut the unworthy bitch below him when his chakra was suddenly gone. His tentacles disappeared, disintegrating into nothing, while his cock shrunk back down to Naruto's normal size.

Glancing up at his container one last time he spoke, his voice lacking the demonic double-tone without access to it's power, “Well played child. You are worthy of my power. Try not to wipe out an entire dimension, Kami hates that...” with those parting words the clone evaporated away in a cloud of crimson smoke. Kurenai, her lower half dangling off the desk, fell to the floor with a wet thump, barely breathing and most likely in a coma.

 

XxX

“You... you fooled a demon, tricked a FOX demon, just so he wouldn't touch me.” Kushina slowly, still recovering from the shock as she put the pieces together.

“Damn straight,” Naruto said, lifting her up so she was straddling his lap. “I told you. You. Are. Mine.” He finished firmly, staring into her eyes.

Kushina smiled, she wasn't quite sure why. “Well you taught my class a lesson, granted it wasn't exactly what I wanted to teach, you forced the best Genjutsu Kunoichi in Konoha to retire, or at least take a very long break from active duty, making the Kunoichi name that much more respectable, and you gained even more control over the nine tails chakra, I suppose we could just call it your chakra now. I think you deserve a reward.” She finished seductively, regaining her confidence.

Naruto chuckled as she raised herself up and dropped down, spearing every inch of his cock into her pussy, fucking her hips onto him while her pussy clenched tight around him. He leaned back further, closing his eyes and resting his hands behind his head, the orgasmic cries of the class behind him and the redhead in his lap joined together in a perfect symphony that was the greatest music his ears had ever heard.

XxX

Opening his eyes not even fifteen minutes later Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself his clones had finished and dispelled, leaving a bunch of unconscious Kunoichi covered in cum. They just couldn't handle that much sex, enthusiasm let them go on longer than they would normally be able too, but they were still teen virgins. His beautiful mother had her forehead resting against his chest as he pumped his hips upwards into her at a gentle steady pace.

Spearing into her one last time he moaned in bliss as he let loose a massive geyser of cum into his mother's waiting pussy. Her stomach started bulging with the amount, joining in the middle, so to speak, with the load she's swallowed earlier, not missing a drop; she went slack, her head resting on his chest fully and let out a soft snore.

Picking her up Naruto laid her across the couch before getting up to put his clothes on. Grabbing his slacks he was about to put them on, a tad disappointed that he was still hard, but all the girls were unconscious. Just as he was about to put his slacks on he heard the door open behind him and a very familiar gasp. Turning around he came face to face with Mikoto Uchiha in nothing but a leather mini-skirt and a low cut white T-shirt.

Her face was one of horror, until she realized the only girl in the condition she was in was Sakura, the rest of the class simply oozing cum out of all three of their holes. Chuckling, Naruto spoke up, “Ahh, Mikoto-chan! As you can see I’m in need of your services.” Turning fully around Mikoto was greeted to a very familiar cock bobbing lightly while Naruto busied himself leering at her heaving breasts, actually managing to make his cock harder. Naruto sat back down on the unoccupied section of the couch and patted his thigh.

Mikoto sighed in the doorway. Due to her unhinged son she was actually registered as a servant of the Uzumaki clan now... She shut the door behind herself, walking inside. At least the perks were pleasurable, if a bit rough.

Naruto leaned his head back once more, one arm resting along the back of the couch while the other stroked Kushina's hair as she snuggled her head against his thigh. Mikoto started off strong, using her breasts and mouth with more skill than even Satsuki had.

'Life is good.' Naruto thought with a wide grin.


	14. Shion Gets Shota'd

Naruto sighed to himself, looking down at his naked cock as he lounged in the hot springs at the temple in Demon country, where he'd come for his second treat. He thought back to how this all began back when he lost his virginity.

(Flashback)

An eighteen year old Shion stood across from the boy who saved her kingdom and defeated the demon that terrorized her family for generations, thanking him profusely and asking him if there was anything she could ever do to repay the young shinobi standing a few feet in front of her.

But Naruto wasn’t listening to Shion in the slightest, her voice being a background noise to his ears. He grew up fast, and thanks to the Kyuubi, entered puberty at the age of ten. So his body had matured at an incredibly high rate, which was why instead of listening to the priestess’s thanks, his attention was on the eighteen year old beauty’s F-cup breasts and the cleavage the he had the privilege of seeing thanks to her low-cut white t-shirt.

It seemed Shion finally caught on that Naruto wasn’t listening and followed his line of sight, noticing his attention was on her cleavage for the first time. ‘Well... he did save us all. So I guess I can give him a little show to beat himself off to later.' She thought to herself, and with a sly smirk on her face began to shake her big F-cup breasts from side to side rapidly, making her cleavage jiggle in and out of her top, almost, but not quite revealing her nipples.

She let him move closer to her, thinking he only wanted a better look, but was surprised when upon reaching her he entangled his arms around her waist and gripped her nice plump ass as the, tall for his age, five foot five boy buried his face into her jiggling cleavage.

Shion let a slight moan of pleasure from the back of her throat as his hands slid up her body, caressing and worshiping the supple flesh as they went, until they were groping her big tits. His wet tongue darted out and tried it's damnedest to taste every square inch of her breasts. She moaned louder as he started grinding his impossibly large, hard bulge into her now wet crotch.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, leaving Shion wondering why as she watched him step back. She gasped, her shock was so great, as he dropped his pants, showing he wasn’t wearing any underwear. But more importantly, his ten inch cock, standing straight up, pointing directly at her now barely concealed tits. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she stared at it as it bobbed up and down, a dollop of pre-cum actually shot out as she shifted her weight to the side, her breasts shifting, juggling as they swayed to gravity's call.

In a rush of wind Shion found all her clothes shredded, except her pink thong as she lay flat on her back on the carpet of her room, staring up in surprise at the wild-eyed Naruto, who was already kneeling on her chest. He slowly, almost reverently placed his cock between her parted breasts before pulling his hands back and bit and grasping her breasts, pushing them together slowly but tightly before he started pumping his hips back and forth.

“Ohhh God yesss.” He hissed. “The past few days... carrying you on my back. I could feel these amazing tits squashed right up against me. God, how I wanted to fuck them so badly. I promised myself I wasn't going to leave until I did.” With that Naruto suddenly sped up, Jack-hammering his cock into her bouncing cleavage. His also painfully large, cum-filled ball sack slapped against the bottom of her tits as he groaned loudly and happily.

Shion, for her part, was still in shock that a twelve year old was currently using her large bust like a random cock-sleeve to get himself off. But more importantly, that said young kid could, and DID, have such a giant cock.

She was forced out of her shock as she heard the randy twelve year old currently claiming her breasts as his own let out a low guttural moan and felt his huge cock expand before an unbroken flood of cum sprayed all over her face and the tops of her breasts, painting her her upper body in a thick white glaze.

It seemed that for a virgin Naruto had amazing vitality. Proven as he pulled her up with his arms until she was sitting in his lap, his long meat pole nestled at her glistening entrance, her thong pushed to the side, and his hands suction cupped to her breasts, holding her up.

She let out a loud scream as he let go off her massive heaving melons and allowed her to drop, spearing herself on his massive cock right up to her cervix.

It seemed Naruto was ready to get the party started as he latched onto her plump and sexy eighteen year old ass again and started furiously bouncing her up and down. So high the tip of his large cock almost popped out of her pussy before she dropped all the way down, the clapping sound her ass made was almost deafening. Naruto's attention was firmly on her pale tits flailing around wildly as he fucked her.

Shion was torn. On one hand, this was a twelve year old who was practically raping her. On the other, she already had a crush on the boy and she DID need to have a child soon anyway. Plus, it seemed her mouth was already moaning out loud, “OH GOD! YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!! MAKE ME CUM YOU FUCKING STUD!” Her mouth appeared to have the right idea, as it seemed Naruto was only all too happy to comply as he leaned her back so she was laying on the ground, he hips hovering a few inches off the ground as he grasped two handfuls of her juicy ass in the palms of his hands. He shoved his face in between her madly bouncing tits and started hammering his cock into her pussy so hard she started drooling, spittle flying from her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head, her plea’s turning nonsensical, just a string of dirty words with little in the ways of proper sentence structure.

It only took a few more seconds before Shion hit her climax, her pussy juices splattering his cock, lubricating it even more, giving it even easier access to her still tight, untouched priestess pussy. Naruto slowed down, letting go of her ass he pressed his crotch into her, forcing himself to grind her deepest depths as he shifted positions. Placing his hands on either side of her breasts he raised his head and leaned forward, his face level with hers. She leaned forward and engaged him in a heated tongue duel as he steadily fucked her pussy into mush.

When they broke apart Naruto locked eyes with hers, the amount of crazed lust and need within them alone drove her to another orgasm. “I want to keep fucking your pussy. But I also want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours, and then after that I want to ram your tight asshole with my cock. But I can’t do it all at once, it’s like looking left and right at the same time... impossible.” He muttered.

It seemed that as he finished his sentence he thought of something, as his eyes went wide as saucers before narrowing to the lust filled look, immediately joined by a lecherous grin, that she was used to before he put his hands together into a familiar cross seal and whispered, “Kage Bunshin no jutsu.” With his mastery of the technique it looked as if four other Naruto’s simply fazed into existence, no smoke or popping sound made from their creation.

Shion only had time to scream loudly before the clone standing above her, thanks to her open mouth from the screaming, bent knelt down and rammed his cock into her wide open mouth.

The other three didn’t need to be told what was happening as they raised her up, one of them slipping under her before it ran his shaft along her drenched pussy lips to lubricate it before he eased his cock into her ass, popping her black cherry. The other two spat on their dicks to add some lubrication for her and pulled her small soft hands onto their waiting cocks and forced her hands to jack them off at a moderate pace.

Shion could only scream around the cock thrusting in and out of her throat, wide eyed, gagging all over it, as all the clones proceeded to jackhammer into her asshole, pussy, mouth, and hands. Her screams doubled, the clones in her mouth was praying he could hold on as long as the other guys as the pleasure skyrocketed form him, as the shock wore off and the multiple orgasm started. Her hole clenched further and all three Naruto's inside of her groaned loudly.

It was only a few savage thrusts later that Shion was forced unconscious by the brutal fucking she received as every hole she had was filled to the point of overflowing with cum. As the clone below her poofed away and the original started back up on her cum-soaked pussy the two clone's she was jacking off took turns using her breasts for their enjoyment before covering her gorgeous face and F-cup titties in what looked like a literal gallon of cum.

(Flashback End)

He had stayed there for an entire week, working on his sexual performance, fucking Shion all week long. A few hours after their first time together, when she'd gotten used to, enough to talk in coherent sentences anyway, the pleasure, she'd told him she needed a daughter. The thought of having a daughter of his own had turned him on like nobody’s business (which shocked the hell out of him, he had no idea he'd had a fetish for getting women pregnant) so over the span of the week long sex-marathon he could literally count out, on his hands, using one minute per finger, the amount of time he wasn't balls deep inside her pussy, excluding bathroom and the occasional food break where sex wasn't possible. He'd used her body in every way possible. Kage Bunshin gangbang's were a quickly developed favorite of her.

Speaking of kids, Naruto truly thought about his four year old daughter, Hikari. (named this for two reasons, one, Hikari meant light, a perfect name for a priestess. The second reason was because when Shion had a vision about her own daughter she'd hit an orgasm at the same time, the vision fizzling out into an endless sea of white pleasure) Shion had some of the most beautiful amethyst eyes he'd ever seen. Not just because of the bright color, but because her eyes actually had patterns in them. Hikari, had the same eyes as her mother, only in a soft baby blue. Thinking about the future he realized something. She would start dating eventually...

Uzumaki women were infamous for their bueaty and curvy bodies. Priestesses’ of demon country had long since learned how to filter out the impurities from one’s body and maximize their bodies’ potential... He shuddered in pleasure as a picture of Hikari's all grown up body jogged, bouncing and jiggling in all the right places, up to her beloved daddy and gave him a hug, her chest flattening against his chest, played across his mind’s eye.

His right eye twitched at the thought of some... some little fuck having sex with his little girl. A possessive feeling he'd felt twice before from his mother and sister suddenly sprung up in his chest. An idea formed. It was sick. It was twisted. It was perverse... and his pants just ripped a bit as some of the seams couldn't take the strain of his erection trying to break free.

The plan solidified in his mind, he was going to do it, no maybe's, it was going to happen. Hikari already loved him more than anything in the world, even a little more than her mother, much to Shion's consternation and amusement, so that part was already set. He'd already tested what was rapidly becoming his favorite jutsu and he could use it to travel through time. So all he needed to do was grab his fifteen year old daughter, and use the Jutsu Ino had developed for Sakura to combine the two together. He had no doubt in his mind Hikari's love for him hadn't dulled in the slightest when she grew up, so combining the two girl's would effectively double what she felt for him. And her mother, a small part of his mind whispered, ideas of a mother-daughter threesome slipping into his mind as he continued plotting.


	15. daddyies little girl

Naruto prepared for the first part of his plan. Doing the proper handseals, which for the modified version was a a bit different, “Jinkan Jampu no Jutsu!” (Jump Time no Jutsu) He called. A silver oval shaped portal forming in front of him. All but the glowing gold clock hands spinning in a lazy circle in the center of the portal was exactly the same as Supēsu Janpu no Jutsu.

With that bit of analyzing out of the way, Naruto steeped through. The first thing he noticed was that absolutely nothing changed. Which was odd considering he'd just jumped 11 years into the fut-“Oof!” He grunted as a silvery-blonde missile slammed into his stomach and latched on.

“Daddy!” it exclaimed.

The smaller blonde stepped back, letting Naruto get a good look at her; she even did a little pirouette for him. Her outfit was certainly a... unique take on a miko outfit. Her bottom half was covered by a pair of loose red hakama tied tight around her slender waist with a pure white sash. Her (very large, his theory about her body’s development was spot on, much to Mini-Naruto's delight) large breasts were covered by chest bindings, which didn't do much to hide them. Aside from that she was only wearing a thin sleeveless white vest that barely reached the bottom of her breasts, while her biceps and shoulders were bare, her separated sleeves were cinched onto just above her elbows with red string, the sleeves extending a few inches past her hands. Her blond hair was down to just above her VERY well formed ass, it was straight until about midway down her back, than it grew wavy. Her baby blue eyes still looked as memorizing as always, which were enhanced as her face had developed into a pout because he was staring at her for so long, not saying anything.

'That came from me!? Holy fucking shit-cakes mother of GOD! I should be an artist if I can make works of art this good!' Naruto thought as he drank in her form.

“So?” She asked, spreading her arms wide, “Am I everything you fantasized about? Cuz i've been waiting since puberty for you to show up and if your suddenly going to back out on that plan of yours I may just have to beat you bloody and rape you.” She finished dangerously, bringing her face nose-to-nose with his, making him notice she was a good half a head shorter than him. Maybe she just hadn't hit her growth spurt yet?

“Hwah?” Naruto replied, his head tilting as his brain registered her words slowly. It was running a little low on blood you see... He shook his head. “How do you know about what I have planned?” He asked in surprise.

She blinked, “Oh, right. You didn't figure that out until later...” She muttered, still loud enough for him to hear. She straightened up before he could ask, drawing his eyes once again to her barely concealed chest as it bobbed up and down. “You didn't travel to the future. That Jutsu of yours can only travel to alternate dimensions. Think of the multiverse as straight train tracks running into eternity. Your Jutsu allows you to jump trains, but not change cars on your own train. So you're actually in an alternate dimension than your own, just eleven years in the future. This leads me to why I know of your plans.” She paused, making sure he was with her.

“I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the me from this dimension did something different?” Naruto asked, taking a seat on one of the nearby benches. They were right outside the hot springs, so there were places all over for people to sit and wait their turn in case the spring was full.

Hikari smile, proud her daddy figured it out so quickly. “Yep!” She chirped, knocking the wind out of him as she flounced over and jumped into his lap, her arms looping loosely around his neck. “Y'see, the Daddy that raised me in this dimension decided that the plan was too... well he used a lot of words, but the main one was twisted, so he never went through with it. I eventually weaseled it out of him one-day when I caught him mumbling about not being too late to change his mind when he saw me bouncing around in a skimpy bikini. He surmised that one day a younger him would show up one day to take me. He's alright with it, seeing as while he didn't go through with the plan he still thinks the only man good enough for me is him, which you qualify as.” She explained, not being even a little bit subtle as she ground her ass into his rapidly hardening manhood.

“So...?” She asked, a lustful grin forming on her fifteen year old face, “When are we gonna get on with this?”

“Uhh...” He tried to think properly, it took him a few second. Brain need blood to good think... “Right now!” He blurted loudly. Doing the five hundred handseals in reverse a silver portal appeared. He was about to pick Hikari up when she jumped of his lap. She gasped, “I gotta go get my stuff! I was so caught up in thought of finally having sex with you I forgot I won't be back here again.” She exclaimed, surprising Naruto at how frank she was about the whole thing.

“Go ahead, the portal uses almost no chakra once formed to keep open, so you've got all the time you need.” He assured her.

“Okay!” She sprang up, Naruto following her to her feet, and ran a few steps... only to turn and kneel in front of him again; hugging herself to his waist she rubbed her chest against his crotch. “Gak!” Naruto almost swallowed his tongue at the surprise attack. The standard issue ANBU slacks were thin for several reasons, a list that now included being able to feel his daughters heartbeat through her breasts, with his penis...

“~Didn't want you getting soft while I was away!~” She sing-songed merrily, skipping away, completely unaware of Naruto's twitching hands grabbing the spot she was just in, sending their owner to the ground as he threw off his balance.

Three minutes of attempting to get soft, just to childishly spite her, and failing at it as he either remembered her plump ass grinding into his lap or her heavenly breasts rubbing in thinly concealed erection.

When she skipped back up to him he was still sprawled out on the ground where he'd fallen, not feeling any particular need to get up. When he looked up and saw her leaning over him, a sealing scroll nestled between her breasts he vanished in a burst. Hikari squeaked as she was suddenly held bridal style by a suddenly gung-ho Naruto rapidly on their way to the portal.

“What's the rush?” She teased, throwing her hands around his neck again.

“Daddy's horny.” Naruto said flatly.

She giggled, “Yay!” She cheered, throwing her hands up. They passed through the portal just than, Hikari still cheering.

XxX

“So what do I need to do?” Hikari asked as he carried her into her past selves room.

Naruto set her down, his mind working on how to do this, “Pick up your younger self.” He instructed.

Hikari did as she was told, but the second her fingers brushed against Toddler!Hikari's skin the younger girl disappeared in a small flash of light. “Dammit! There goes my plan for a harem of alternate Kushina's” Naruto cursed, not really meaning it, although now that he thought about it... he cursed even louder as his brain reminded him it was impossible again. “Can you hear another voice in your head now?” He asked.

“Yes. Am I crazy now?” Hikari half joked.

“Nope.” He replied, “Hold still.” He started speeding through handseals. “Seishin Yugo no Jutsu!” (Psyche Fusion no Jutsu) He intoned, placing a glowing white hand on her forehead. Hikari's eyes dimmed, slipping into unconsciousness for almost thirty seconds as the Two Hikaris' combined.

She awoke and shook her head. “Did it work daddy?” She asked, staring up at him.

Naruto blinked, he'd wanted her to love him more than anything in the world. Judging by her expression he'd succeeded, and than some! She as staring up at him so adoringly he'd swear she was going to drop to her knees and start praying to him soon.

“Lets go to my room and... make sure everything checks out okay.” He said, lust coming back with a vengeance.

“But that's so far aw-WAH!” She was cut off mid-whine as they suddenly disappeared in a silver flash, landing on the bed of Naruto's private room.

Seeing where they were Hikari grinned a very familiar grin as she thought of a way to repay him for taking her by surprise like that. Pushing her father onto the bed she made him sit upright on the edge. He tried to get up, but she forced him back down before she stepped back.

“Now why don't I set the mood.” She said lowly. Naruto had no idea where the music came from, not seeing her unseal a stereo and hit that play button for the perfect song. Her older daddy had picked it up for one of his many wives when he'd been dimension hopping for new ones and she'd burned a copy the first chance she got. As the sounds of “I'm a Slave 4 you” by, from what the picture and words on the CD said, some blonde named Britney Spears filled the room.

She sauntered towards him slowly, rolling her hips as she walked, her lips forming the words, but letting the music doing the talking for her, “I know I may be young, but I’ve got feelings too.” She pouted, running her hands up her tones stomach. “And I need to do what I feel like doing.” She threw her head back, moaning sensually as her hands reached her breasts. “So let me go and just listen.” She dropped her head and gave him a steamy look through her bangs.

She kept her hips moving, ignoring the unimportant lyrics as she moved her hands, her fingernails scraping upwards in the center of the white chest bindings. She showed her father that he'd inherited more than the Uzumaki genes when she sliced through the bindings with a wind blade, all but one loop of white cloth falling to the floor. She pushed her hands forward, watching his eyes sharpen as the last binding fell. She covered her nipples and as much flesh as her fingers could reach with her hands, smirking at he bit his lip, sexual frustration clearly visible on his face.

Sauntering forward again she pulled her hands down as she moved, her nipples stayed stuck to her hands until she pulled low enough for her sweaty breasts to spring free. She almost giggled as she saw his eyes follow them as they bounced back up, but held it in. She undid the white sash around her waist, he loose material of her hakama pooled around her ankles in an instant. She effortlessly kept walking, leaving the article of clothing behind, she was far more interested in his pants straining further against the large bulge when he saw her orange thong.

He was squirming in place as he watched her chest move seemingly defying the laws of perpetual motion by continuing to jiggle. He noticed her raising her hand and his eyes snapped to her index and middle finger as she slowly slid them into her mouth, making a show on sucking them. When he almost couldn't take it anymore her hand pulled back. His eagle-eyed vision was completely focused on the saliva covered digits as they painted as shiny trail down her chin, waving down her neck, and finally slipping between her breasts. She slapped her hands over her nipples, this time instead of covering them she pinched her nipples and pulled. His senses were so hyper sensitive he could almost feel the throaty moan she released vibrate through his skull.

Her slow seductive walk towards him paused as his clothes suddenly exploded into a shower of confetti, his hand almost instantly grasping his dick and stroking it. What made her freeze though was how big he was. Sure, she'd known her father was well equipped (she'd had every shower in every house he owned bugged with so many monitoring seals she could watch every video she had of him showering and she'd be 16 by the time she was done after all...) but last time she'd checked he'd been a solid 12 inches. The monster being stroked in front of her was a good several inches longer and a good half-again thicker.

She continued moving, she stopped right in front of him. She lifted her foot, giving him a perfect view of her pussy beneath the bright orange thong she was wearing, and lightly kicked his hand away from his rigid member. The song fit perfectly so she lip synched the lyrics again, “I'm a Slave, for you~~~”

She bowed low, bending at the waist, and opened her mouth. Her tongue snaked out and flattened, covered in a good bit of built up spit. She gave his madly twitching erection a long slow, wet lick from base to, raising her body straight again and spinning around in the same clean motion.

Widening her legs she gyrated her hips a few times before she bent bounced her ass. Having practiced in the mirror dozens of times she knew exactly how to make it jiggle perfectly. She swayed back and forth as she slowly slid her thong down her creamy thighs, bending down lower as she pulled.

Apparently, Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore and his palm impacted her right ass cheek hard. Habits formed from years if batting away the more... forward suitors kicked in and she spun around, her thong ripping cleanly one side to fall to her ankle, her hand flew with practiced ease and she backhanded him across the cheek. She played it off as part of the act, dancing backwards away from him, wagging her finger in the “No-no” gesture, but inside she was screaming at herself using every insult she could think up. and listening to ALL of her mothers’ get fucked senseless every day, for 16 years made her vocabulary of what to call a woman incredibly advanced. Some of 'em were kinky bitches...

She apparently didn't have anything to worry about as his face, still cocked to the side with a shocked expression on his face, straightened back, his eyes now so dark with animal lust they were almost black, a predatory smirk forming. She'd always liked his animal-like features, so she could forgive herself when she could literally feel her juices start to drip down her thighs when she saw his whisker marks deepen and expand, his hair grow wilder. “You're gonna pay for that.” His voice was low, dripping with inhuman lust.

Thinking fast she kicked the ruined thong up and into his face. She moved forward quickly and spun around into a crouch. She looked back and shivered when she saw him slowly take her thong off his face; taking a long whiff of her scent before his now slitted eyes focused on her with such intensity she could swear she experienced a mini-orgasm right there.

She was almost on her hands and knees as she backed up the final few inches, his cock wedging in-between her ass cheeks perfectly. She stroked him a few times, moving her hips up and down slowly, enjoying the hot meat so close to her dripping maidenhood. When she couldn't take it anymore and was about to just raise her hips and slam herself down on his she pulled back, with great effort, a few inches.

Naruto's hand was already on the base of his dick before she'd even stopped moving. He took a second to admire what her rolling hips were doing to her backside before he flicked his cock forward, head impacting her left cheek, large amounts of slimy pre-cum splattering onto it as he watched, transfixed as the ass meat rippled in a circle around the head of his cock. She moaned, “Again daddy, do it again.” She urged lustfully.

Naruto did, the second, third, fourth, and fifth smacks of his tip against her cheeks was just as awe inspiring as the first. Hikari moaned along with every hit, dutifully begging for more every time, her thighs growing just as wet as her ass as more and more pre-cum was smeared onto her ass.

Suddenly she pushed herself forward, ignoring the whine that escaped Naruto's throat before he could stop it. The song was coming to an end, her lips moving with the words again, “I cannot control it, I’m a sla~ave for you. I'm not tryin'a hide it!” Dragging two finger up her right cheek she collected all the pre-cum onto her index and middle fingers before sticking them in her mouth. She moaned erotically, continuing to dance and suck on her fingers for just a few more lines. Pulling her clean finger out just in time to whisper, “Like that!” as the song finished she stood there panting, waiting for his response.

“That...” Naruto said slowly, trying to keep the growl out of his voice, more turned on and harder than he'd ever been in his life, “Was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” He said honestly, her wide, happy smile made him just as happy. “The soft-core stuff is over though right?!” He asked, suddenly panicked, “Cuz I don't think this is very healthy.” He jabbed a finger at his cock. there were at least twice as many blood veins bulging up on the shaft than normal and the head was a disconcerting purple color.

“Almost done daddy, always want to try giving a lap dance.” She said, the mischievous look in her eyes only grew as he gave a mock sobbing laugh, his head buried hands, becoming quite possibly the only man in existence that wasn't happy about getting a lap dance from a girl with the curves Hikari had. She quickly closed the distance between them and turned around, slowly pressing her ass back onto his dick, the thick shaft slipping between her cheeks again. She pressed further, until he was sandwiched between her ass and his stomach before she started dragging her hips up and down slowly, applying a good deal of pressure on his painfully hard erection.

“Oh God, I take back the sobbing, you can do this forever. Your ass is so soft.” Naruto groaned, his hands resting on her wide hips.

“All the better to please you with, daddy.” She started grinding her ass onto his lap in wide circles, her skin developing goosebumps as he groaned loudly, his hands slithering up her torso to start eagerly exploring her breasts.

This continued for a while, Hikari could actually feel an orgasm building just from him toying with her breasts and the numerous veins on his cock rubbing against her asshole. Hikari suddenly tried to pull away from him to reposition herself when his hands tightened up, two handfuls of her tit-flesh grasped firmly in his palms. “I need to get up daddy, you slipped out of my cheeks and they feel cold without you between them.” She pouted.

“Tell that to my hands. I'm nearing my limit sweetheart, parts of me are starting to grow minds of their own. Can we move onto the main course please?” He asked desperately.

She suppressed a moan as she was pulled closer, her back flat against his chest, she suddenly asked, “Did you know the Uzumaki have a bloodline?” trying to contain her moan as his grip on her grew tighter, his hands working harder than ever and his cock somehow nestling back into her cheeks again

He just grunted, his hands busy exploring every bit of her soft breasts they could reach while his mouths was seeing what her neck tasted like.

“The Uzumaki get a random ability that's chakra based. Momma-Kushina got chains, Momma-Tayuya got her Oni, and I... well I got something better...” She trailed off with a grin. She started glowing a light blue, several seconds passed and the outline darkened before seemingly coming alive and standing up. The outline turned around, gaining colors aside from blue as is stared down at the two on the bed.

“... I can make full flesh and blood clones. Only one at a time, but still.” She finished, aggressively batting his hands and mouth away she shifted, sitting on one of his widely spread legs, her copy taking the other. “So that mean in every way that matter...” She started.

“...We're twins.” Both female blonde's finished together.

“Okay, Hikari, my beloved daughter, I love you dearly and don't want to suddenly rape the hell out of you, so I’m gonna warn you right now if you don't stop riling me up that's exactly what's going to happen.” Naruto said flatly, at the absolute end of his rope, self-control hanging on by a very thin thread, that also happened to be on fire, seconds away from snapping.

Both girls sighed and rolled their eyes in unison. “Fiiine. How does a double titfuck sound?” They asked, still speaking in unison.

Naruto was about to answer when his cock chose that second to become self-aware. It suddenly jerked and spat out two globs of pre-cum. It's aim true, and it's goals noble, the translucent white projectile landed cleanly in the mouth of each girl. He blink as both girls moaned, swirling the liquid around in their mouths, apparently savoring it immensely. “...Yeah, it sounds kinda like that. Thanks penis, you always know just what to say.” He chuckled.

“As much as I love the idea, we're gonna have to shelf that one for later. Dismiss, or reabsorb, or whatever your clone.” Naruto told her regretfully.

Hikari nodded and stood back up. She took a few quick steps away from him as the clone turned a solid dark blue again, the color seemingly melting right off of her. The mass of chakra condensed into a ball before it flew into her chest. A small wave of wind was the only thing that gave away her chakra reserves doubling, regaining their full strength.

The way she smirked wickedly at him, knowing full well what she was doing to him, and the slow, seductive pace she took walking back to him was the final straw. As soon as she was close enough to reach he grabbed her wrist. Next thing Hikari knew she was flat on her back, her ankles next to her head with her father above her, the head of his cock digging into her pussy. She tried to warn him, but the wind was knocked out of her lungs as he dropped, using his weight, gravity, and brute force to shove himself inside her completely.

Naruto's legs gave out as he saw stars, barely, just barely managed to hold himself back from blowing his load deep inside her womb. She was the tightest girl he'd ever had sex with, hands down. His ragged breathing was the only noise that filled the room for several seconds before Hikari was able to speak again. “Oh? I didn't tell you? Silly me, I forgot.” She said smugly, “You think learning to dance was the only way I got ready for tonight? Oh no, I got my hands on every sex manual and how-to guide I could find, doing every exercise I possibly could to tighten myself up and learn to use every muscle I have as much as possible. You won't overwhelm me like you did my moms' when you first fucked them. I'll beat them, i'll even outlast you!” She declared, laughing loudly as her inner muscles shifted and clenched, milking him for all his balls could give, even while he was staying perfectly still, trying to hold out.

She flipped them both over effortlessly, bouncing up and down on his lap at a slow pace, stopping every few thrusts to grind her hips around, as if mocking him. Naruto bit his cheeks on both sides of his mouth, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to think of anything he possibly could that would turn him off enough to recover the dominant role.

He finally grasped an image. He'd walked in on the Sandaime's teammates... making use of one of the high dollar hot springs in the village. Cycling the images from this memory through his brain he felt his orgasm retreat like a scared mouse.

Hikari noticed him close his eyes. “Ha! Giving up already? Good, lay back and tell me who's better! Hahahah-AH!” When she was busy laughing haughtily Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her up slowly before slamming her down, thrusting upwards at the same time. Keeping a quick pace he grinned, regaining his ground. “You're gonna need more than that to beat me!” He bragged. Hands busy kneading her ass he latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as he fucked her pussy hard.

She laughed between moans, “That's the daddy I wanted, fuck me! Make me cum!” She screamed, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

Despite his earlier declaration the images he was using were quickly losing their effectiveness, her tight pussy seemingly making them evaporate from his memory. He rolled them over and pulled out, quickly rolling her over onto her stomach and pulling her hips up before she could protest he thrust back into her pussy.

Hikari screamed into the bedspread, his rough reinsertion causing the tightly wound spring inside her to finally snap. Naruto grunted, her pussy went crazy, every square inch of it seemed to be moving in a different way, all of which having a common goal of making him cum.

When Hikari recovered enough to move again she raised herself on all fours and started pushing herself back against his wild thrusts. “Come on daddy, fill me with your cum. Fill my womb with your seed!” She moaned, looking over her shoulder at him as she spoke.

Naruto pulled out; slipping between her cheeks he pumped his hips a few more times between them, his hands pushing them together to feel even better. “Almost... Ahhh!” He whispered, his lips parted in a roar, but no sound came out as his cock jumped, spewing white hot cum onto Hikari's back and head. The first blast actually caught her turned head, covering the entire right side of her face in his essence.

Sitting back with a sigh, he watched as his daughter dripping with his cum collapsed onto the bed her breasts squashed against the bedspread and her long tongue lolling out while she breathed deeply, looking own at his still erect cock he couldn't help but give a smug smile, sure she'd caught him off guard with how tight she was, but his mother Kushina had been able to do that as well before he had loosened her out with his big cock, just thinking about Hikari and Kushina together as he and his clones fucked them every way imaginable sent him back into his lust induced state. Getting up he hobbled around and stood infront of her on his knees, grabbing the base of his cock as she looked at him with her cum covered face he rubbed his full cock along her lips smearing his left over cum all over them and smirked. “Suck me off daughter of mine, everything you've done as far has been perfect, but let's see how your blowjob skills compare.” Naruto said as he started to slap his cock gently against her, until now, clean cheek.

“Prepare to be blown away, or maybe just blown.” His exasperated groan caused by her bad joke was cut off as he let out a surprised moan as most of his cock was instantly inside her wet mouth. Her throat was soft like velvet and she seemed to refuse to break eye contact as he guided her head up and down on his cock with his hand on the back of her head. Every time she deep throated him as far as she could she let out a lust filled moan, making her throat vibrate around his cock, increasing the pleasure that much more. By the lecherous grin, or the most lecherous grin she could give for having a sixteen inch cock stuffed down her throat, she knew exactly what she was doing. He was so proud.

Pulling out he sat back at the top of the bed and started to slowly jack his off. He saw his daughter looking at him confused that he wasn't fucking her throat, “Your throat and technique were amazing but you missed a spot.” He used his pinky to tap one of his large balls.

She blinked, “Oh, I knew I forgot something.” Naruto was wondering what she said until she opened her mouth, letting her tongue drop out... and out... and out... seemingly in slow motion, until it was hanging down at least four inches below her chin. She crawled forward as he picked his jaw up off the bed.

Her huge breasts squashed against his thigh as she leaned over, his dick resting on the side of her face as she alternately let out throaty moans and sucked on his big testicles. Naruto leaned forward and either groped her creamy white ass or spanked it so he could get the amazing view of the way her ass rippled deliciously.

Cupping her by her chin, Naruto dragged Hikari up until she was face-to-face with him and her big breasts mashed up against his muscular chest. Slipping his hands down they rested on her white creamy ass and began to grope it as he leaned his mouth forward and claimed her tongue with his, using his grip on her ass he forced her legs to wrap around his waist as he got off the bed and stood up.

Slowly extracted his mouth from hers, his huge dick now resting against her glistening womanhood he spoke, “I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I possibly can, I want to hear you scream as I tear your pussy apart with my cock.” As he spoke he had lifted her higher and when he finished he brought her down as fast as he could, since her legs still wrapped around his waist loosely it drove her straight down onto his cock, filling her up even more than before and let his cock pass right through her cervix. Before she was so tight he couldn't get more than ten inches in her pussy, but now that he had broken her in a bit he was able to fuck every inch of his dick up into her.

Hikari let out an ear piercing wail as her mouth dropped open, her unnaturally long tongue falling out and her eyes wide as Naruto began to bounce her up and down on his cock using his firm grip on her sexy backside. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her big tits were pressed as flat they could get against his chest. Despite everything she still had her eyes locked with his, her competitive nature not backing down, despite most of her brain shutting down as he fucked her stupid.

Despite her competitiveness, even she couldn't last much longer and was proven correct as her large cocked father brought his right hand back and not a second later did it make contact with her creamy white bum, making it jiggle even more than it was from the intense fucking. As the hand made contact with her ass she lost all self-control and bit into her father’s shoulder before she screamed out her orgasm, her juices almost shooting out, coating his dick as they dripped to the floor. Despite how tight she got from her orgasm Naruto still continued fucking her stupid, his lecherous grin still firmly in place, although it was a tad strained as he used his iron will to hold himself back.

Ten minutes later Hikari almost lost consciousness as she heard her dad exclaim “Here I cum baby, I’m gonna fill you up with my load.” He barely finished talking when all form of rhythm disappeared from his thrusts and he sped up, thrusting as fast as his hips would allow for as he roared, “Yes, cum in me daddy! Fill my pussy full of cum!” She screamed as he let loose, a torrent of cum blasting directly into her womb. He tried to drop her and cum on her face with most of his load, but she held an iron grip on him and he continued filling her. Hikari's wail was almost louder than his as she tore into his back with her fingernails.

Dropping his now bloated with cum daughter as her grip loosened, most likely due to the fact that she was barely conscious, onto the soft carpet he looked down and caught sight of her jugs bouncing slightly, causing him to harden again and let out a perverted giggle 'I love my daughter' He thought to himself as he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out onto the balcony. steadying his still dazed daughter to her feet he bent her over the railing to keep her from falling, channeling his chakra, now significantly more demonic as Kyuubi's chakra blended with his completely, into his body he almost smirked as his muscles bulged and grew thicker and his dick gained an extra inch in width with two extra inches added to the height. Grabbing onto her luscious hips, Naruto forced his enhanced cock, which was covered in plenty of his daughter's, and his own, juices straight up her rectum, causing Hikari to snap awake, eyes wider than most would think a human capable of, and scream so loud it would have been heard all the way back in Konoha if it weren't for his silencing seals.

Hikari, her body prepared for everything, got used to the pain quickly. She looked down and noticed they were about four stories up and there were at least fifty people milling about the temple below them. Her brain so drenched in cum and orgasms she really didn't care about any consequences and started screaming, “Fuck me daddy! Use me anyway you want! Pound me with your cock! I'm your slutty little daughter for you to fuck and cum all over whenever you want! Look up here assholes! Look at my dad and his big cock as he fucks me! Look at my big tits! There his to grab and slip his dick between whenever he want and nobody elses!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, the thrill of it all enhancing the experience that much more.

Spurred on by her nasty shouting, Naruto pushed forward with all his strength and grunted savagely as he bottomed out in her ass, the flesh jiggling wildly from the force of the impact. Hikari herself couldn't take it and fainted as his cock stretched her bowels even further. The railing was held firmly in the space under her breasts and above her bloated cum belly as Naruto continued.

Pulling out as he felt his orgasm approach Naruto started to jerk his cock rapidly as he watched his daughter drop to the floor unconscious. Sitting with her back against the rail it gave him the perfect angle and he let loose another grunt as torrents of cum flew out and covered his beautiful daughter from her waist up. Covering her stomach, her perfectly sculpted breasts, and her gorgeous face, leaving her dripping with his cum from waist to head.

Using a quick and Suiton: Tepodamma (Water Bullet) followed by Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough), both low powered as he didn't want to hurt her, he cleaned the semen from her body and took her to the bed. Laying down with her sleeping body straddling him, her big tits in his face, he gently sucked on her flesh, enjoying her moans that she, even unconscious, produced.

The pressing concern was, he was still hard. Very much so, actually. Thinking of all the girls he'd done so far his mind instantly grasped onto his favourite Oppai Loli Hanabi Hyuuga. She had probably regained her snobby arrogance, so he'd need to fix that soon. Unfortunately, that would require him to get out of bed and walk to the Hyuuga compound, sure he could teleport right to her position, but he didn't know where she was and he really didn't want to start a fight with the entirety of the Hyuuga clan by appearing in the second heiresses bedroom.

Fortunately, his daughter was the greatest daughter ever and with one small shift of his hips followed by a single thrust later he was back inside one of the best pussies in the multi-verse (that he knew of) and started lazily fucking her while he lavished attention on her breasts even more, more of his attention freed up now that he was done thinking.


	16. hyuga milf

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound two days later Naruto headed straight to the main branch section, it had been a while since he'd fucked that little firecracker Hanabi and just thinking about fucking that superior look off her face again before completing her look by humiliating her even more by covering her in his cum... God, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

He was pulled from his musings as his eyes locked onto a glorious sight, his cock springing to life as he got a look at the women walking in front of him. She looked like Hinata, except older, more mature, and unlike the shy and soft-spoken aura around Hinata, the woman had a superior look on her face that just screamed 'I'm better than you.’ Long midnight-blue hair fell down to just above her waist, pale purple eyes gazed coolly above the superior smirk on her face, a white sleeveless top that did nothing to hide her black bikini-like bra stretched across her 38 FF-cup tits, short mini skirt that allowed him to see all but every inch of her black thong every time she lifted her legs, black thigh length stockings, and black high heels finished up the look. He could fuck Hanabi later, he decided. He needed to pound this bitch.

Stopping in front of him she sneered that Hyuuga sneer that the clan was infamous for and spoke, "And what is trash such as you doing in my compound?" She demanded.

Her tone and facial expression set something off in Naruto and his hand was already moving before his brain could tell it too. A loud *Smack!* echoed through the halls as the Hyuuga female's head jerked to the side and she stumbled backwards a few steps, a red hand print forming where Naruto had just backhanded her. "Learn your place. And if you must know, I was looking for your youngest daughter so I could get another taste of her tight pussy, maybe fill it with a few loads of my cum and see what happens?" Naruto said, a vicious grin forming on his face as she glared at him.

Lunging forward, Hibana (as he now recalled her name from meeting her a few times in the past) lunged at him but, before she could reach him she found her arms pinned behind her back before she was blinded for a second due to a sudden flash of silver light. She looked around, finding herself in what looked to be a small cabin with just a couch, a single king size bed, and a simple kitchen complete with a high quality table that didn't fit the rest of the cabin's middle-class feel. Before she could react she was thrown through the air, landing on the bed awkwardly.

"It's okay though you see. I’ve decided I’ll get Hanabi later. Women like you piss me the fuck off. I could care less what gender it is but no one, and I mean no one, looks down on Uzumaki fucking Naruto!” He said loudly, slowly shifting out of the position he'd been left in when he threw her. He straightened and stalking towards her. “They need to get that “Holier than thou” attitude beaten out of them. Thankfully, this is a hell of a lot simpler with women. It worked with Hanabi when I stole her virginity after she tried to attack me for 'daring to talk back to her, the second Hyuuga heiress', and I’m gonna make damn sure it'll work on you. I'm going to take my cock and fuck every hole you have until you're a drooling idiot. We’ll see how mighty you react when you're a cum covered slug begging me to fuck you again.” His eyed raked over her form again, “God, Hiashi is such an idiot. Letting you walk around dressed like you are and with an attitude like that... it was just a matter of time before you pissed someone off enough. It could have been me... or it could have been a branch member of your own clan getting so fed up he breaks your fingers before raping you without fear of you activating his seal. I guess it’s my job as the strongest ninja in the village to take you down a peg, or ten, for your own good."

Dropping his slacks, Hana's fear came rushing back (momentarily abated by rage) to her as she saw his sixteen inch monster bobbing deceptively gently between his legs. Using a burst of chakra she leaped off the bed and sprinted at him, waiting until she was only a few feet away from him before she feinted to the right, her eyes zeroing in on the door only a dozen feet away. She suddenly gagged, her vision going black and white for reasons completely unrelated to the Byakugan for just an instant as her momentum carried her body below the neck forward, his hand shooting out and gripping onto the back of her shirt in a vice grip ensuring her head and neck stayed in place. She saw stars and felt a bruise form on her face as she was slammed onto the high dollar table she'd just been musing briefly about earlier. She could feel the table through her partly ruined shirt and guessed he had her bent over the wooden surface. Her guess turned into a horrifying truth as he grasped the bottom of her skirt and flipped it over her shapely behind, his cock slapped down onto her ass a moment later as he slowly dry humping her backside.

"pl-please, I’m sorr-EEEEEH!" Whatever she was going to beg to get out of this was cut off by the *SNAP* of her thong being yanked upwards by the band on the back it snapped before it was set gently on the table. She didn’t even get a chance to look over her shoulder to see what he was going to do, her mouth still forming the last word she would make of her pleading before he suddenly speared his massive dick straight through her sphincter. Screaming at the top of her lungs, tears coming from her eyes she wished for, at the very least, some lube, as she could feel her insides get torn apart.

He didn’t give her any time to recuperate as he repeatedly slammed into her, chuckling at the pitiful whimpers and screams she gave out, his hands never leaving their post on her hips, a firm grip on her still skirt-clad MILF posterior.

Turning his attention away from her ass as his hips kept pounding away for the moment Naruto sent a burst of wind chakra that turned her white sleeveless top into confetti, leaving her in a tiny black bikini top that hardly covered her nipples at all and left the majority of her breasts revealed to his hungry eyes. Pulling out and dragging her off the table he pushed her down to her knees while turning her to face him. It seemed Naruto liked what he saw, or at least his dick did, as it spat a huge glob of pre-cum that splattered all over the middle of her cleavage. Hibana literally jumped as she felt it hit, staring at the liquid in horror.

Deciding a different position would be better he shoved her back, the fall was both satisfying to the eyes and useful, as she fell backwards, flat on her back. He sat on her chest and made sure his cock was pushed into her cleavage and, without bothering taking her bikini top off, started pumping into her cleavage, smearing his of pre-cum all over them, getting them nice and lubed up. Grabbing onto them he was surprised at how soft her breasts were, like two huge jello filled water balloons. As he silently decided her flaccid tits were decent, but nowhere near a few other girls that sprang to mind, he was rewarded with a loud moan from Hibana. Growling at the fact that she was enjoying this he slammed his cock extra hard between her tits, his tip actually slamming into her nose, thanks to one of his hands yanking her hair and lifting her face up. A few impacts later and he switched tactics, starting to covering her lips in the sticky clear substance that was now dribbling out of his cock continuously. Hibana, knowing her best bet at getting out of this quicker was to pleasure her captor, opened her mouth and began to lick the slimy head as it, and several inches of his shaft, invaded her mouth with every thrust forward.

Feeling his release coming soon, Naruto stood up, his dick coming with him, pulling the string between her breasts and snapping it off, making the bikini style bra hang from his cock like a flag as he stood at his full height over her. He raised an eyebrow as her tits continued to jiggle despite nothing happening to him. Unlike his daughter's or Satsuki's large busts' though, they looked like they were made of water, which wasn't very appealing. Throwing the bikini top over his shoulder he started stroking his dick regardless. Odd looking they may be, they were still the biggest pair of tits he'd ever seen on a woman, beating Shion by a hair.

Making sure to get a good look at her face, smirking at the horrified look she sent his dick as she watched his cock seem to bulge just a hint before spewing it's load onto her. It fired rope after rope of messy white cum all over her tits, splashing all over her chest and neck, leaving her face oddly clean.

As he finished off his load, drawing the last few drops out, he knelt down and rubbed his still hard cock head all over tits. He looked back up and his teeth ground together, she had that damnable smirk on her face, as if she was mocking him again! How dare this little bitch mock him! Anybody, her and her pathetic clan, in particular, who thought they were better than him were going to get a painful lesson in never looking down on other people!

Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her, caveman style, closer to the bed. Getting fed up with her screaming about her 'Beautiful hair!' he jerked her up, making her scream louder, and lifted his free hand up high. With a mighty arc his palm slapped against her ass hard enough to make her scream to actually become breathless while her ass rippled. While she was busy with the blinding pain in her rear Naruto hauled her up. The problem was he couldn't get the bitch to wrap her legs around his waist. So he raised his hand against and slapped her other, non-glowing red cheek, making her jump, wrapping her legs around the nearest thing in the opposite direction, namely, his waist. Since her skirt was still out of the way and her thong was no longer an issue he thrust unimpeded up into her pussy, spearing his cock into her pussy and through her cervix. She screamed so beautifully every time he pumped into her tight cunt.

Too much of a good thing proved to be an apt saying, as within minutes her screaming right into his ear was getting rather annoying. Making a quick clone with stopping or even slowing down it walked over and grabbed her discarded thong before throwing it back to the original and dispelling. Grabbing the flying material he crammed it into her mouth, and sped up. Hibana was barely able to stop herself from swallowing her own panties before she started screaming again.

Rapidly pumping her up and down on his cock he couldn’t help but grin as drool started to escape her gagged mouth and her eyes rolled back, it was the same face Hanabi made when he had his fun with her. “Bet that stuck up prick Hiashi never made you feel like this huh?!” He sneered before letting himself get lost in a memory.

His mind latched onto a more recent memory. Apparently, Kurenai had never recovered from Kyuubi turning her into his personal slut for an hour and a half and was locked in a hospital room, pleading for cock from any male she saw, until Inouchi could erase the whole thing from her mind. He, as a caring person, stopped by with Konohamaru and his fellow male graduating classes and properly taught them how to have sex. He'd considered it a win-win really. Kurenai got her much-begged-for cock, and each boy got a one-on-on session with her to get rid of their virginity, their confidence bolstered as she complimented them in every way possible as they fucked her.

He was so proud of the horny little bastards. Apparently Konohamaru had managed to bribe one of the doctors to have her treatment pushed back almost a whole year so they could properly master the fine art of fucking the ever-horny raven haired slut. Hell, just on the way here he saw all of them gathered around her hospital bed, taking turns plastering her insides and body with their cum.

Snapping back to the present he grabbed onto her plump MILF ass with both hands and let loose a small pulse of wind chakra, a clean cut splitting her skirt in half, leaving her in only thigh length stockings before he picked up the pace, hammering into her abused pussy with reckless abandon while simultaneously squashing her big breasts against his chest.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and pulled out of Hibana's aching pussy before throwing her onto the ground.

Hibana looked up at him with eyes begging him to stop. He just looked down at her with a dark grin before he made the seal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ten clones appeared around the room, all of them just as naked as the original and just as, if not hornier than he was. If their twitching erections hinted anything.

Hibana looked around herself and saw she was completely surrounded by the clones as the original walked up to her and forced her to her knees so his cock was in her face.

“Come one, you fucking cum dump I don't have all day, start sucking.” Hibana resigned to her fate took the cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft.

She was starting to think he was about to cum when she felt hands began to move about her body, molesting every inch of her. While this was going one of the clones had gone underneath her and shoved it's hard cock into her pussy at the same time Naruto grunted and shoved himself as hard as he could deep into her gullet before he blew his load.

After he was all finished up he pulled out and let another clone takes it's place in her mouth, “MMMM! NNNNN! MMMM!” She screamed into the clones cock as her mouth caused the rock hard dick to become nice and wet. Just as it felt it was lubed up enough it pulled out and let another clone take his place as it went behind her before lining it's cock up with her ass before it plowed into her.

Sitting back with a content look, his clothes now back on, the original Naruto spoke, “I'll be back tomorrow. You fine gentleman keep fucking her until then and we'll see how high and mighty she is, what'dya say boys?” Walking away he chuckled when they replied with a loud “Yes sir!”

With one last look at Hibana before he Shunshined away he saw her surrounded by clones as they all unloaded on her, covering her in their thick cum.


	17. Busty Boozie and Snowie Milf

Stepping out of the silver portal Naruto looked around as it closed up behind him, he was in an alley way from the looks of it. Walking out into the street he noticed it was pretty empty. Judging by the sun around noon so he walked straight across the street and entered the most likely place to find information to start his conquest's in this new world.

A bar.

.oOo.

Looking around the bar Naruto noticed it was pretty empty A few people were having drinks, but not many, and the few he saw seemed to be dressed... odd. Even by his standards. Looking down at himself he nodded inwardly, from the looks of things, his ANBU armor looked pretty normal in this world.

Letting his eye's drift over the occupant's of the bar he dismissed them all. That is, until his eye's landed upon a certain someone drinking sake by the barrel load (literally) and his eyes gained a determined leer as he let them roam over the women. Sleek, shiny brown hair that came down to the small of her back, deep chocolate brown eyes, wearing nothing but tight knee length orange shorts that showed off a perfect ass and, to top it all off, a flimsy blue bra holding back a pair of DD sized beauties that were nearly spilling out of her top. His lips forming a half smirk he thought 'Target acquired.' 

Boldly waltzing through the bar he took the seat straight across from her and, as she lowered the mug she was drinking from, she locked eyes with him and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Names Naruto and I was just wondering if I could have a drink with you?” Naruto responded.

Smiling slightly at the blonde, knowing exactly why he took the seat across from her, she obliged, ”Cana and please make yourself comfortable, but don't get your hopes up in case thinking you can drink anywhere near as much as I can.” She finished quite smugly.

Naruto rose to the challenge, never one to back down when someone was acting smug, “Oh? That's quite a boast. But I’m sorry to say, you couldn't even drink half as much as I can.” He shot back with a grin.

Cana, found it quite insulting that some random guy would declare that he could drink more than a girl who'd been drinking since she was 13, calmed herself down spoke again, now with a hint of an edge to her voice, “Confident aren't you? How about a bet then?”

Naruto smirked inwardly; this was going even better than planned! “Name you're terms.” He said, crossing his arms.

Grinning at what she thought was going to be an easy victory; she spoke confidently, “Great! The first one to not finish their drink in one shot loses. If I win, I want every bit of money you have on you. And judging by that dazzling necklace you've got there, you look like you have lot of cash.” She finished, eyeing the Shodaime's necklace around his neck.

“Fine, but if I win,” He said giddily, his grin grew all the more foxy and visibly lecherous, “I get to fuck you stupid.”

Cana almost gaped; she couldn't believe how blunt he was! Normally most people would say have sex, or just giving her the silent hint, but this guy he just blatantly said he wanted to fuck her stupid! It was actually quite an arousing thought, he was pretty good looking. Calming herself down she regained her confidence and smirked lecherously back at him and responded, “Deal, if I win I get all you're cash and if you win you get to take me for a test drive and fuck me stupid.” As she finished her voice trailed off into a purr.

Nodding, Naruto signaled the bartender. He had a bet to win!

.oOo.

Two hour's and roughly two-hundred and twenty-seven saucers of sake later, Cana fumbled just enough to drop her saucer. It hit the floor, smashing into hundreds of pieces. Sighing slightly she looked up and locked eyes with Naruto, whom was grinning triumphantly at her, “I guess I lose huh? And a bet's a bet.” Standing abruptly, causing her bust to bounce heavily, she finished, “So I guess you get to fuck me stupid!” she exclaimed loudly, making every patron of the bar cheer loudly for several reasons. One, the bitch that'd drank them all under the table at least once was getting her comeuppance, and two, because they doubted the blond kid was going to bother going anywhere but the back room of the bar, so they'd be treated to an incredible soundtrack to go with their booze very shortly.

Standing up, Naruto grabbed her arm and nodded to the bartender who nodded back, before leading Cana towards the back room. Sliding his hand down her back it came to rest on her soft backside, “Yep, I get to fuck ya stupid. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for hours on end.” He said grandiosely. As he finished he gave her sexy ass a good firm squeeze, causing her to moan throatily.

Cana couldn't help but shiver as her hand drifted to his crotch and she felt the huge bulge in his slacks, it was huge! The biggest tent she'd ever seen, much less felt.

As they entered the back room Naruto immediately sat on a couch at the far end and guided Cana to her knees as she stumbled just a bit behind him. Pulling his slacks down in one fluid motion, he allowed his sixteen inch member to flop out, the head resting atop her forehead, his big balls swinging slightly under her chin.

Gripping his base he smirked perversely down at her awe struck face and flicked his cock, smacking it against her forehead, causing her to stumble back a bit, “Give my balls a good licking will you babe?”

Cana blinked stupidly; she couldn't believe the size of his cock! It was a monster! She'd never even heard of a cock that big before! The way he said he would fuck her stupid came right back to her mind and she couldn't help but shiver in horror at the thought of him fucking her tight pussy with such a huge cock. But a bet was a bet and she always kept her word. So, regaining her courage, she built a dollop of spit on her tongue and gave his big balls a slow long lick from top to bottom.

Bringing her arm up she gently massaged one of his balls while licking all over the other, covering it in her saliva.

Leaning back with his arms behind his head he relaxed and allowed Cana to do her stuff. She started to use her other hand as well and began to slowly jack his giant prick before trailing her tongue all the way up to the thick purple head of his cock. As she reached the top she used the tip of her tongue to run continuously over the slit and locked eyes his with him before giving out a low throaty moan.

Placing his hands on her head he shocked Cana when he forcefully guided her waiting mouth onto the tip of his engorged prick before pushing her head down, his cock jumping passed her gag reflex and cramming about six inches down into her throat.

Pulling back up he put his hands behind his head again and allowed her to start sucking his cock all over. To his surprise when she pulled back it was just for a bit of air, her head shooting down after she was properly oxygenated, three fourths of his cock now inside her bulging throat.

Allowing her to continue on her own he sat, eyes closed, moaning lightly, for a few minutes before placing his right hand on the back of her head. Without even opening his eyes he proceeded to force her face down hard on his cock and kept it there for a few beats before dragging her back up. He built up a steady rhythm doing this, repeating the process over and over again as he basked in the pleasure.

Opening his eyes he put his other hand on the back of her head before thrusting his hips into her throat and started face fucking her in earnest. Slamming in and out of her mouth as his balls slapped liked thunder against her chin Cana gagged and spat all over his horse sized dick as he continued to use her mouth like a loose pussy. “I'll give you something even better than booze.” Naruto grunted as he dropped his first loud into her stomach. Her throat bulged even further

Slowing to a halt, Naruto pulled out of her mouth and smirked lewdly as she stumbled back, trying to regain her breath. Making Naruto all the hornier as her greedy breathing was forcing her big breasts, that were just a centimeter or so away from falling out of her bra, to wobble around, “Now that the warm ups over, I think it's time to start.” As he finished speaking he pulled his ANBU armor off his chest and threw it to the ground, stepping out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Pulling the still dazed Cana to her feet he sent a burst of wind chakra into her shorts, causing them to shred instantly. The only thing underneath was a pair of flimsy blue string bikini panties which matched her top, that Naruto simply moved over to the side, revealing her glistening snatch as he bent her over a table to the side of the couch.

“Fuck time now?” She asked absently, still fairly light headed from choking so much.

“Yep,” Naruto started, gripping the base of his cock. He gave Cana's amazing ass a few good spankings with it, causing her ass to wobble enticingly. Not seeing any need to resist or hold back he placed the head at her drenched entrance and lurched forward, his entire length sheathing inside her tight pussy in one shot. “Fuck time now.” He groaned, barely audible over her loud scream.

Taking a hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, causing her back to arch slightly and her bra clad melons to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now screaming women, setting an immediate and brutal pace as he started fucking her. While quite a slow pace for Naruto, it was still a speed most civilian porn stars' could never hope to achieve.

Cana had a fucked stupid look on her face as Naruto's hips repeatedly met her jiggling bum. Her tit's were surging forward every time Naruto thrust and her hair was flying around wildly. She could actually hear the straps of her bra straining to contain her breasts as they swung forward every time Naruto's thick cock reamed into her tight pussy.

A minute later Naruto added a bit of ninja skill and easily doubled his pace, causing Cana's tongue to droop out and start dripping with drool. Seconds passed before she heard a loud snapping sound and bore witness to her flimsy blue bra rocketing across the room, the stress becoming too much for the poor piece of cloth. Her now free tits bounced in her face as the fucking Naruto gave her caused them to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

Re-locating his grip to her model-like hips Naruto bent Cana over until her breasts were squashed right up against the couch's arm before using the grip on her waist to speed up the pounding he was giving her pussy even further, now hammering downward.

Cana screamed.

.oOo.

Outside the room, in the main hall of the bar, the occupants of the room cheered loudly and toasted their beers together as they heard the women who suckered them all into drinking contests scream as she was brutally fucked.

.oOo.

Back inside the room, Cana had experienced so many orgasms within the last five minutes she'd was fairly certain she'd lost the ability to count, much less keep track of the amount rapidly adding up.

Still pounding down into her, Naruto watched her sexy ass jiggle wildly as it met his pelvis every time he thrust his hips forward, his cock stretching out her pussy with every plunge. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled back his right arm and swung it, spanking her ass hard.

The force of the spank caused her to lurch forward, only to be pulled back by the same hand that had now gripped onto her now reddening ass as he pulled her back into him and, with a roar, let loose a torrent of cum directly into her womb.

Screaming in ecstasy as the cum flooded her pussy Cana collapsed forward, her body jerking violently as her brain drenched itself In endorphins, her pussy doing much the same all over his cock.

Naruto waited as patiently as possible as she stopped twitching, hands kneading her ass in the meantime, as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. The friction this caused sent Cana into another orgasm as her hypersensitive pussy tried to drag his cock back in, but Naruto persisted, finally freeing his length.

Glancing down he noted that he was now literally dripping with their combined juices before he glanced back up. Cana's legs were spread and his hands still kneading her cheeks revealed her other hole. Seeing as he was painfully hard again, the choice of what to do next was obvious. Spreading her luscious ass with his hands he positioned the massive cock head at her back entrance before pulling her hips back, simultaneously thrusting forward with all his strength. There was silence for a while three seconds as Naruto savored the incredibly tight new orifice he'd buried his entire dick into before Cana's brain caught up and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Keeping a firm grip on the luscious ass of the now screaming women, Naruto proceeded to slam his fat cock into her ass at a quick pace. Her ass was so tight, Naruto guessed nobody had ever had the pleasure of tearing this beautiful women's ass apart before. He was thoroughly enjoying having this honor.

Taking his speed to a whole new level, Naruto's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Cana's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and keeping up his pace the fucked stupid look on her face seemed to become even more dopey now that he had picked up the pace even further.

A plan now in his head, Naruto reached down with one hand and snapped her bikini strings, letting the panties float harmlessly onto the couch cushion.

A bit of her coming back to reality, Cana was quite shocked when they toppled forward, which surprised her, as it seemed he'd slowly moved them both back a few feet so they were in the middle of the couch, and she found herself straddling another body as she continued to get her ass plowed by the blonde stallion and looked down only to see another equally hung version of the said blonde stallion below her.

Cana didn't have much time to wrap her thoughts around this though, as she screamed loudly once again when she felt another giant dick drill into her pussy and start fucking into her at the same pace as the horse sized dick that was hammering her asshole.

Trying to steady herself she was taken off guard again when she felt her hands grabbed and forced onto a shaft like item, only to go into even more shock as she saw two more cocks at her sides, her hands now slowly but surely wanking them off.

Looking forward she was met with another grinning Naruto! Who, with a grip on the base of his cock, started to rub his cock against her face smearing slimy white pre-cum all over her cheeks. Understanding what he wanted she leaned forward and, gathering a lot of spit on her tongue, licked him from his giant balls all the way to the tip before opening her mouth and proceeding to swallow him as deep as she could.

In his honest opinion, Naruto was sure that Kami had to be a woman; because there’s no way in hell he was as naturally lucky as he seemed to. It was obvious that Kami was a hot woman who needed a good pussy pounding.

A good hour or so spent at the bar and he was prepared to go back home and wait for a bit before implementing his plan for his busty goddess-like mother. So Naruto opened up yet another portal... only to find himself falling from a good twenty feet in the air down towards the ground while a massive snowstorm raged around him. He landed right on top of a busty, silver haired woman, whom, with his demonic powers from the Kyuubi, could identify as a yokai. Or at the very least a human with demonic traits. Probably the former though.

Musings aside, there were far more important things to focus on, she was stark naked. The woman dragged him to a cave, apparently thinking he was going to die.

So here he was, standing in a cave that, for some reason, was lined with thick white fur covering the walls and ground. A couple feet in-front of him was the woman who had introduced herself as Tsurara Shirayuki, her tiny little arms doing a pretty shit job at hiding her clean shaven pussy and sweet and perky DD-cup breasts.

 

“Be a man and take responsibility.” She said.

Tsurara was a married woman, therefore was mainly just looking for an apology from the admittedly good looking teen that had landed on her, unintentionally touching her in places only her husband should be able to.

To Naruto who, being the sex crazed pervert that he was, took those words in the wrong way. Mainly as an insult to his manhood; there was an amazingly beautiful and naked women in front of him, did she think he didn't know what to do in this situation? Well, he'd show her for underestimating him...

His body blurred and Tsurara was stunned to see he was now naked, his massive engorged cock standing up like a flag pole. He roughly guided the Silver-headed MILF to her knee’s; as she was still too shocked at the size of his cock to do anything, he tugged the sucker from her mouth and used one of his hands to rub the fat head of his cock all over the stunned woman's lips, smearing pre-cum all over her mouth and chin.

“W-wait Im marr-“ As she opened her mouth to explain to the amazingly endowed teen, that she was in fact married, Naruto once again shocked her by forcing a good few inches of the dick painting her face into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat in short order and kept pushing, his cock continuing to bury itself into her mouth, it's girth easing it's way down her throat.

Tsurara married her husband for the sole reason of birthing a child, so there was no love between him and her, she had cheated on him before, his penis was quite small so there wasn’t much pleasure in the marriage for her either. She'd even offered her daughter's crush, Aono Tsukune, the opportunity to fuck her, but the boy was just that; a boy, and didn’t have the stones to take her and pound her pussy like a slutty little bitch like a real man should have. And here she found herself, the biggest cock she'd ever seen sliding down her throat, naked as the day she was born, gagging around the big cock... she wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Roughly pulling her mouth from the massive cock she was currently being forced to suck on, she staggered to her legs as she heard the well endowed blonde teen growl, and quickly bent over; her face against the wall and her full perky ass pointed towards him. Shaking her ass teasingly at the blonde she looked over her shoulder and spoke, “C'mon big boy, show me how a real man fucks!”

Walking over and standing directly behind her, his hand on the base of his cock, he smacked the tip on her ass cheeks, causing them to shake, before speaking, “Hmm? You want my big cock? Tell me how badly you want it, you slutty little ice whore.”

Tsurara was wetter than she had ever been before, and the massive cock spanking her shaking ass wasn’t helping much, looking him in the eye, drool trailing down her chin, she spoke, “I want it so bad, I’m a slutty milf who likes cheating on her husband with young studs, I love big cock! Please! Plough my slutty milf cunt and cum in me! Make me your cum dumpster; a slutty woman for you to use whenever you need a quick fuck!” She exclaimed.

Smirking, Naruto did just that, with no warning he gripped her hips and rammed his entire sixten inch monster straight up into her womb, and didn’t bother to slow down for her as he started up a brutal pace of pounding the snow woman into the wall, her face and tit’s squashed against it as Naruto used and abused her pussy.

Naruto continued to pound the dazed women for a good twenty minutes until he felt his release fast approaching. Creating a clone he had it position Tsurara into it's lap. While the clone continued hammering away at her pussy Naruto stroked his cock a few times before blowing his load all over her bouncing chest.

Feeling his cock softening a bit, he grabbed the women, who was being fucked so roughly her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head, her by the hair before forcing his cock down her throat. While his semi-hard state allowed to slide easily down her gullet she still gagged and choked around his sudden and rapidly repeated invasion of her throat. Naruto wasn’t in any mood to lighten his pace for the women and started to roughly fuck her face to get his cock back to full mast.

When he felt his cock was fully hard again he pulled it from the dazed women’s face, who was just coming down from another orgasm. Gripping the base of his cock he swung as hard as he could and cock slapped the slutty milf, causing her to actually fall from the clones lap onto the floor.

Blinking at how much his swing had done he shrugged and grabbed her by the legs. He dragged her over to the copy and tossed her on top of the clone, which was lying on the ground. Tsurara's breasts cushioned her fall, but the clone was without oxygen for a little while. The clone, getting the idea, blindly slipped into her pussy as Naruto pressed his hand to her creamy ass and spread her cheeks. He lined up and placed the head at her back entrance. Moving both hands up to her hips her lurched forward, slowly forcing inch after inch of his cock into her ass, causing her to come out of her daze and scream in pain.

What followed were the most pleasurable few hours of Tsurara's life as she was fucked, violated, and best of all, degraded by the twin blonds as they came on and inside of her countless times. Eventually the copy disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only the original, who wanted to see where she came from. Being barely awake, much less thinking clearly, she gave him the direction to her home. Luckily, nobody saw her being bounced up and down the man's cock as he locked her legs around his waist, still very much nude, and walked them both to her house.

She was actually quite fearful, not for herself of course, but for her daughter. When they entered her home, the first picture they noticed was the one of her, her old school rival Ageha, and her daughters and friends. The first thing out of his mouth was that maybe he should pay them a visit and see how slutty they were compared to her. It didn’t help that there was a school's parent/teacher conference was the next day, which, in her current state, she so no harm in telling him about. Thankfully, his eyes seemed to be most drawn to Ageha, and the vampire girl, Moka.

Tsurara stopped and realized how much of a benefit for her daughter it would be. Moka was competition for her daughter's chosen mate, and the boy was human, seeing the pink haired girl turned into a wanton slut, most likely in front of him, would push him right to her little girl. Any more thoughts were banished from her mind as she was set on the table and the demon behind her slammed his cock back into her womb. Followed by a very enthusiastic attempt to reshape her pussy.


	18. vampire twins

Naruto boredly walked behind Tsurara and Ageha as they trekked along the path toward Yokai Academy. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, white high tops and a tight fitting white dress shirt, the three top buttons undone showing his muscled chest and the Shodia's necklace he got from Tsunade after fucking her senseless.

He sighed internally. He had planned on fucking Ageha before they reached the school, and although she was all over him the minute she saw him, her voice was so 'nails on a chalkboard' irritating he had cast an illusion over her to make her forget all about him. While he was still tempted to just take the slutty succubus over the nearest waist-high object he decided if he still wanted her later, he could always just have a clone stuff her mouth full of cock while he fucked her so he didn't need to listen to that voice of hers.

But for now, he had a target; Akashiya Moka. According to Tsurara she was from the elite vampire race, and from the limited research he had found on her, it seemed she was the heiress to the head vampire family. More importantly, she had her vampire side sealed off from her via a Rosario.

He planned on unleashing her vampire side and dominating her before claiming her as his own. Female vampires were always of exquisite beauty and he'd be damned if he ever let some average Joe, limp dick loser, like this Aono Tsukune taste the pleasures of one of their perfect, if not totally flawless, bodies

As they walked down the final stretch of the winding path they were on they came upon a group consisting of a busty blue haired girl wearing a tiny brown skirt and yellow sweater - who he guessed was Kurumu, Ageha's daughter - a purple haired girl with a white jumper and the same skirt who he guessed was Mizore from the sucker in her mouth, and a little girl wearing a wide brimmed witch's hat, who was obviously Yukari.

His eyes then landed on the orange pig-tailed girl wearing a red top and the same tiny brown skirt the rest of the girls wore as well as knee length red socks. Sniffing the air he smirked when he felt the power rolling off her. While nowhere near his, she still far outmatched anyone he could smell from the school, except the... from what he could smell, 4-tailed Kitsune, who was by far the strongest monster in the school in terms of power that was around somewhere, but this girl was obviously Kokoa, another vampire he could clearly see from her figure, long legs, a nice pert ass and her breasts were at-least a C-cup. Of course she still had some growing to do, so he was fully confident she would eventually top out with a pair of perky D-cups, at least.

The last girl his eyes fell on was the pink haired girl he knew to be Moka. She was wearing the normal green school blazer and short brown skirt, her luscious and shiny pink hair falling to the small of her back. Her full curvy ass peeked from her skirt quite attractively, not to mention her solid D-cup breasts that were showed through the opening in her shirt, which was opened to emphasize the Rosario around her neck.

Then he snorted in distaste when he smelled Aono. He smelled human, but not the same as humans in his world; they at least had power from their chakra. Naruto wasn't generally one for discrimination because of race, but everything about the boy screamed 'I'm weak, beat me up'. The kid was short, scrawny, and was looking everywhere nervously, and to make matters worse, as he'd stated earlier, the kid didn't have ANY chakra in him; newborn children had more chakra then him, meaning he didn't even have potential.

Deciding to put his plan in motion, he unleashed a huge burst of pheromones directly at the pink haired vampire mixed with a good deal of his feral chakra. He smirked as he saw her eyes widen, her mouth begin to salivate and a huge blush cross her face as she locked eyes with him.

Turning around he told Tsurara goodbye, discreetly squeezing her ass as he walked past, causing her to smile as she saw what he'd done to Moka. Now all she had to do was wait and make sure Tsukune caught Naruto in the act of having sex with Moka, and Tsukune would look for a shoulder to cry on, preferably Mizore's.

With one last glance to make sure Moka's hungry eyes were looking at him Naruto walked into the forest before sitting on a huge rock outcropping in the middle. This would be perfect. The area was wide open enough for him to defeat the vampire in open combat, so now all he had to do was wait for her to show.

He didn't have to wait long before Moka stumbled into the area, leaning heavily on a tree as signs of her arousal could clearly be seen running down her trembling legs.

Spiking his energy again he sent it towards her and smirked as her eye's glazed over and she stumbled forward into his arms.

Smirking he leaned back and took a look at her Rosario, only to snort in amusement. This was supposedly one of the highest levels of sealing in the monster world? It didn't even come close to the type of sealing techniques he was familiar with, or capable of.

Cutting the yokai from his hand, he deftly wrapped two finger's around the Rosario and gently pulled, causing the piece of jewelry to come of with a soft 'clink'. The only requirement for taking it off was the hand needed to be fully human, or at least yokai free.

Standing back a bit more he felt himself grow hard as the top few buttons of her shirt popped off and showed an amazing amount of cleavage as her breasts grew a full cup size, topping out at a large DD-cup, her legs grew longer and the skirt seemed to shorten as her already nice ass seemed to become curvier and plumper. Her long pink hair turned silver and her once innocent green eye's turned to a seductive crimson.

Inner Moka snapped from the daze Naruto's yokai had put her in and snarled at him, “Who are you and what do you think you're doing?” Her voice was now deeper and held a much more seductive tone to it.

Naruto smirked at her and bowed mockingly, “My name is Namikaze Naruto, and as for what I'm doing? I plan on crushing you under my foot in battle before taking you as my concubine and fucking you senseless.”

Moka snarled, “I am an elite vampire, trash such as you couldn't even come close to harming me, let alone making me your sex toy. The many that have tried already have failed, know your place!” Putting all her speed and power into one strike she planned on ending the boy in front of her in one move. Blurring forward leaving only an after image behind her she jumped and prepared to take him out with one of her signature kicks.

She was taken by surprise when she felt an intense pain in her stomach, looking down she saw a fist embedded into her gut connected to a tanned arm, following the arm she saw it was connected to the blonde boy who appeared in front of her faster than she could keep up with. The pain in her stomach was unreal; she couldn't feel her arms or legs as she slumped against his outstretched arm, wheezing for breath.

Her thoughts and mental denials were cut short as he grabbed her by the shoulders. As he lifted her up she saw that his eyes were a deep crimson, more so than even hers, before he leaned forward and bit between her neck and shoulder. When he pulled back Moka couldn't think straight, her eyes were clouded over with lust as Naruto forced his Mark on her. Her body resisted, her yokai viciously attacking the intruding energy, but it was all for naught, her yokai reserves dwindled down to almost nothing as she failed to even put a dent in the blonde's yokai contained in the mark.

The second she ran out of yokai the mark pulsed. Moka's body jerked as the blonde's lust became her own, her body now his to serve, adjusting itself accordingly with his desires. Moka's only remaining desire was to give him her virginity and complete the mark, every fibre of her being focusing on her goal.

Leaning back against the rock again, Naruto smirked as Moka's lust filled eye's looked up at him and her voice took on a seductive purr as she spoke, “ Naruto-sama, please allow me to take care of all your needs.”

Naruto's smirk turned lecherous as his plan worked perfectly. He really had no idea if the mark would work. Unclipping his belt he let his slacks fall to the ground, his monster cock dangled between his legs like a battering ram.

Moka's mark allowed her the instinctive knowledge of everything sexual her new master enjoyed, and so she leaned forward, grasping the huge cock at the base and middle with both hands before she lifted it and covering her tongue in her saliva before looking him in the eyes as she slowly trailed her tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock. Making sure to maintain eye contact she popped the head into her mouth, her pussy gushing at the approval in his gaze.

Sucking on his cock head for a minute she slowly relaxed her throat, allowing more and more of his length to travel down her airway until she had swallowed a whole eleven inches, the bulge of his huge fat cock clearly visible in her throat as she tried to take more of her new master's cock. She was thankful for what she was, her body could naturally take much more than a mere human's could.

A purr started building in her throat, not unlike that of a Nekomatas, as her Master's hand started caressing her scalp. The hand never pushed down, her Master clearly trusting her to satisfy his sexual needs. Spurred on by his faith in her, Moka's head descended lower, her head bobbing back and forth as she pleasured him with her throat to the best of her limited abilities.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat as he felt Moka lick the slit of his cock repeatedly, making it look like she was licking a lollipop, before she took the head in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on his massive prick as fast as she could.

While she was busy with this, he was leering at her cleavage. The speed at which she was bobbing her head on his cock was causing her big breasts to jiggle enticingly, and he could see that she was wearing a black lace bra. It was a very alluring sight. Her bra, like the rest of her clothes, didn't increase with her, so the lacy material was stretched almost to the breaking point.

The breasts themselves looked softer and even rounder than Satsuki's, rivalling his daughter's in Sheer erotic value, maybe even surpassing it because Moka was a little older than his daughter. He groaned deeply as his cock once again rooted itself in Moka's throat, the seductive purr she was letting out around his cock was turning him on like nothing else.

He was close he could feel it, but no, he planned on crushing the human boy's spirit and he could already smell him approaching. He had a few minutes at best to complete his plan. Gripping Moka's head he slowly pushed her off his cock. She looked up at him in confusion, but Naruto ignored her as he activated his Rinnegan (something he'd recently unlocked after finding out he had the ancestry require to have the potential to awaken it) and placed a glowing hand on her head.

Growling, he ripped his hand away while crying, “Bunkatsu! (Split)” In his hand was a glowing human shape figure. Naruto didn't even spare a glance as a soulless blood clone appeared beside him. He made sure the clone took on the figure of Moka, except with her 'normal' Pink hair and green eyes, a little more developed than the original so the one sucking him off and the new Moka, who used to be Outer Moka, were identical, twins in every way physical.

Grinning, he forced the glowing figure into the body and almost laughed as Outer-Moka, opened her eyes, her very soul had his mark, so her new body was just like the original, which now belonged to Inner; programmed with one thing in mind, pleasure her master.

Naruto stood and motioned for them to stand side to side. He couldn't help his lecherous grin as he saw firsthand that everything about them was the same except hair and eye color, “Turn and bend over whores.” He ordered.

His still erect cock gave a twitch as they both turned and bent over against two separate trees, their skirts riding up their full asses and showing the black thongs that framed their luscious globes perfectly.

Naruto's grin grew as a Shadow Clone of himself appeared beside him, chocked full of chakra to fuck Outer-Moka anyway it wanted. They both grinned at each other before both stalked up behind the girls and, at the same time, spanked their exposed ass cheeks, hard.

Inner-Moka gave a low sensuous moan and looked over her shoulder, “Please take me Naruto-sama, fuck me however you wish.”

Outer-Moka did the same towards the clone, her long pink hair trailing down her back and gave a cute squeak, her face covered in a red hue, “Please be gentle Naruto-sama.” She asked softly.

The clone smirked, “I don't do gentle.”

At the same time they lowered the girls’ thongs and not a second later did both drive their rock hard cocks straight into both of their tight virgin pussies, causing them to scream and moan loudly.

Inner-Moka obviously lost her hymen in training, and Naruto was suddenly very thankful he'd unconsciously created the blood clone whose body Outer-Moka took over was without a hymen.

Naruto and the clone looked at each other as they stood only two feet apart before swinging their hands up and high-fiving each other, “Let's pound these sluts!” Naruto crowed to the clone, who grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

With that they both grabbed the girls' hips and started to fuck them senseless, doggy style.

.oOo.

Roughly ten minutes later they heard a voice calling out into the canopy of the forest.

“Moka-san! Moka-san where are you?”

A few seconds later the nondescript body of Tsukune Aono walked into the clearing Naruto and his new slut's were residing in.

In Naruto's opinion, both him and is clones, it was a rather funny sight as he began to tear up, his eyes switching from Inner-Moka, who was straddling the original Naruto's hips as he sat against a rock, bouncing up and down on his large cock, her large breasts free from there lace prison bouncing wildly in Naruto's face, his hands sinking into her full ass as she rode him, moaning 'Naruto-sama' sensually over and over again.

To Outer-Moka, who was between the legs of the clone, her large breasts also free from their black lace bra wrapped around his monster cock, her pink hair springing to and fro as she bobbed her head up and down on the rest of the cock that was not getting pleasured by her amazing tit-fuck.

Tsukune snapped out of his shock as the clone lifted Outer-Moka from his cock and stood up, lifting the pink haired girl by the ass and in one easy shot, speared the beautiful girl onto his huge cock, fucking her up and down rapidly on his prick still standing up, the girl wrapped her arms around the clone Naruto's neck, squashing her big tits into his chest as she sensually licked and kissed at his neck.

“M-Moka-san?” He hesitantly asked. Both girls turned their heads to him, their eyes glazed and drool trailing down their chins. “Wh-Why?” He stuttered, his eyes leaking tears of broken betrayal.

Surprisingly, it was the pink haired Moka who replied, “Uhh oh yessss.” She hissed in pleasure as she was bounced up and down on her new master's cock before replying to Tsukune, “I'm sorry Tsukune-san, but you're just a frail little human boy, did you really think you were a suitable mate for a high level vampire such as myself?” She sneeringly asked, words from her Master appearing in her head as she talked. They were her sentiments, but she had a hard time forming them into cohesive sentences.

He was broken from his shock only to be thrown into an even deeper shock as the Silver haired Moka spoke up next, still riding Naruto's cock. “Mmmm, Naruto-sama is the best; you just can't compare Tsukune-san.” She told him before continuing after a loud sensual moan as Naruto gave one of her luscious ass cheeks a light spank. “Naruto-sama is handsome mm, oh yes, and you're, at best, average looking. Naruto-sama is confident and charismatic and a born leader, while you are meek and submissive. Naruto-sama is overwhelmingly powerful, while you are a weakling, your only power coming from my blood and, quite frankly, your tiny penis could not hope to satisfy me when I have been ruined for other males by Naruto-sama. You are not worthy of me and my other half.” she told him, halfway through she had turned her head back to Naruto, who was barely listening, being too busy motor boating Ura-Moka's large breasts.

It was at that time that Naruto looked up to his clone, locked eyes with it and both nodded in agreement, it was time to finish the Mark. They both began picking up speed, fucking both girls into even more incoherent states.

They continued for a full minute, Tsukune looking on in horror, before both of them growled loudly and bit into both girls’ necks just as they both came.

Tsukune could only look at what he thought was his worst nightmare as both versions of Moka moaned like a pair of sluts for another man, their stomachs bloating lightly from the amount of cum the blonde and his clone were pumping into what he thought were the 'loves' of his life.

A few seconds later Naruto lowered the girls to the ground. Both lay there on the grassy forest floor, near enough naked, bar the bra's hanging below their breasts and the thong's around their ankles, both had glazed over eyes as hot waves of cum seeped from there pussy onto the forest floor.

As Naruto pulled up his pants he dispelled his clone and turned to Tsukune with a mocking smile, “Ah, Tsukune-san! I didn't see you there.”

Tsukune's eyes bled red as he roared in rage, Naruto snorted as the saw a power signature the exact same as Moka's pour into him from the chain around his arm.

Tsukune blurred forward intending to end Naruto, only before he even made it halfway he was held up in the air by a massive tail made of golden red energy protruding from Naruto's tail bone.

“My, you sure are lively Tsukune-san.” Naruto told him with his mocking smile in place, before it slipped from his face to be replaced with a dangerous frown, his crimson eyes glaring daggers at the raging ghoul boy who was thrashing wildly in the grip of his tail, “You should know better than to attack your betters, you piece of trash.” He snarled before replacing his frown with the mocking smile again, “So, as my new mate would say, why don't you... learn your place.” Naruto finished off in a mocking whisper before he heaved his tail back and launched the ghoul boy through the air.

Tsukune crashed through tree after tree, before finally coming to a stop on the ground eight trees later, his body in mind numbing pain and couldn't move an inch.

He lay there staring up at the sky for a few minutes before he heard the sounds of leaf crunching under foot. Looking up he saw Naruto with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of both Moka's. The second he looked at them though the blond trailed his hands down to grope one of their breasts each. Naruto looked down at him, mocking smirk still in place as tears began to trail from the boy's eyes, which only increased as neither Moka cared about his broken state, staring adoringly at the blond while he groped their breasts.

“Looks like you'll be here for a while Tsukune-san, don't worry though, I'll be sure to keep the other girls company while you're... indisposed.” Naruto told him before he began walking away with both Moka's.

Tsukune could hear his mocking laugh all the way through the forest as he lay there, struggling not to pass out.


	19. Chapter 19

.oOo.

Looking around the bar Naruto noticed it was pretty empty A few people were having drinks, but not many, and the few he saw seemed to be dressed... odd. Even by his standards. Looking down at himself he nodded inwardly, from the looks of things, his ANBU armor looked pretty normal in this world.

Letting his eye's drift over the occupant's of the bar he dismissed them all. That is, until his eye's landed upon a certain someone drinking sake by the barrel load (literally) and his eyes gained a determined leer as he let them roam over the women. Sleek, shiny brown hair that came down to the small of her back, deep chocolate brown eyes, wearing nothing but tight knee length orange shorts that showed off a perfect ass and, to top it all off, a flimsy blue bra holding back a pair of DD sized beauties that were nearly spilling out of her top. His lips forming a half smirk he thought 'Target acquired.'

Boldly waltzing through the bar he took the seat straight across from her and, as she lowered the mug she was drinking from, she locked eyes with him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Names Naruto and I was just wondering if I could have a drink with you?" Naruto responded.

Smiling slightly at the blonde, knowing exactly why he took the seat across from her, she obliged, "Cana and please make yourself comfortable, but don't get your hopes up in case thinking you can drink anywhere near as much as I can." She finished quite smugly.

Naruto rose to the challenge, never one to back down when someone was acting smug, "Oh? That's quite a boast. But I'm sorry to say, you couldn't even drink half as much as I can." He shot back with a grin.

Cana, found it quite insulting that some random guy would declare that he could drink more than a girl who'd been drinking since she was 13, calmed herself down spoke again, now with a hint of an edge to her voice, "Confident aren't you? How about a bet then?"

Naruto smirked inwardly; this was going even better than planned! "Name you're terms." He said, crossing his arms.

Grinning at what she thought was going to be an easy victory; she spoke confidently, "Great! The first one to not finish their drink in one shot loses. If I win, I want every bit of money you have on you. And judging by that dazzling necklace you've got there, you look like you have lot of cash." She finished, eyeing the Shodaime's necklace around his neck.

"Fine, but if I win," He said giddily, his grin grew all the more foxy and visibly lecherous, "I get to fuck you stupid."

Cana almost gaped; she couldn't believe how blunt he was! Normally most people would say have sex, or just giving her the silent hint, but this guy he just blatantly said he wanted to fuck her stupid! It was actually quite an arousing thought, he was pretty good looking. Calming herself down she regained her confidence and smirked lecherously back at him and responded, "Deal, if I win I get all you're cash and if you win you get to take me for a test drive and fuck me stupid." As she finished her voice trailed off into a purr.

Nodding, Naruto signaled the bartender. He had a bet to win!

.oOo.

Two hour's and roughly two-hundred and twenty-seven saucers of sake later, Cana fumbled just enough to drop her saucer. It hit the floor, smashing into hundreds of pieces. Sighing slightly she looked up and locked eyes with Naruto, whom was grinning triumphantly at her, "I guess I lose huh? And a bet's a bet." Standing abruptly, causing her bust to bounce heavily, she finished, "So I guess you get to fuck me stupid!" she exclaimed loudly, making every patron of the bar cheer loudly for several reasons. One, the bitch that'd drank them all under the table at least once was getting her comeuppance, and two, because they doubted the blond kid was going to bother going anywhere but the back room of the bar, so they'd be treated to an incredible soundtrack to go with their booze very shortly.

Standing up, Naruto grabbed her arm and nodded to the bartender who nodded back, before leading Cana towards the back room. Sliding his hand down her back it came to rest on her soft backside, "Yep, I get to fuck ya stupid. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for hours on end." He said grandiosely. As he finished he gave her sexy ass a good firm squeeze, causing her to moan throatily.

Cana couldn't help but shiver as her hand drifted to his crotch and she felt the huge bulge in his slacks, it was huge! The biggest tent she'd ever seen, much less felt.

As they entered the back room Naruto immediately sat on a couch at the far end and guided Cana to her knees as she stumbled just a bit behind him. Pulling his slacks down in one fluid motion, he allowed his sixteen inch member to flop out, the head resting atop her forehead, his big balls swinging slightly under her chin.

Gripping his base he smirked perversely down at her awe struck face and flicked his cock, smacking it against her forehead, causing her to stumble back a bit, "Give my balls a good licking will you babe?"

Cana blinked stupidly; she couldn't believe the size of his cock! It was a monster! She'd never even heard of a cock that big before! The way he said he would fuck her stupid came right back to her mind and she couldn't help but shiver in horror at the thought of him fucking her tight pussy with such a huge cock. But a bet was a bet and she always kept her word. So, regaining her courage, she built a dollop of spit on her tongue and gave his big balls a slow long lick from top to bottom.

Bringing her arm up she gently massaged one of his balls while licking all over the other, covering it in her saliva.

Leaning back with his arms behind his head he relaxed and allowed Cana to do her stuff. She started to use her other hand as well and began to slowly jack his giant prick before trailing her tongue all the way up to the thick purple head of his cock. As she reached the top she used the tip of her tongue to run continuously over the slit and locked eyes his with him before giving out a low throaty moan.

Placing his hands on her head he shocked Cana when he forcefully guided her waiting mouth onto the tip of his engorged prick before pushing her head down, his cock jumping passed her gag reflex and cramming about six inches down into her throat.

Pulling back up he put his hands behind his head again and allowed her to start sucking his cock all over. To his surprise when she pulled back it was just for a bit of air, her head shooting down after she was properly oxygenated, three fourths of his cock now inside her bulging throat.

Allowing her to continue on her own he sat, eyes closed, moaning lightly, for a few minutes before placing his right hand on the back of her head. Without even opening his eyes he proceeded to force her face down hard on his cock and kept it there for a few beats before dragging her back up. He built up a steady rhythm doing this, repeating the process over and over again as he basked in the pleasure.

Opening his eyes he put his other hand on the back of her head before thrusting his hips into her throat and started face fucking her in earnest. Slamming in and out of her mouth as his balls slapped liked thunder against her chin Cana gagged and spat all over his horse sized dick as he continued to use her mouth like a loose pussy. "I'll give you something even better than booze." Naruto grunted as he dropped his first loud into her stomach. Her throat bulged even further

Slowing to a halt, Naruto pulled out of her mouth and smirked lewdly as she stumbled back, trying to regain her breath. Making Naruto all the hornier as her greedy breathing was forcing her big breasts, that were just a centimeter or so away from falling out of her bra, to wobble around, "Now that the warm ups over, I think it's time to start." As he finished speaking he pulled his ANBU armor off his chest and threw it to the ground, stepping out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Pulling the still dazed Cana to her feet he sent a burst of wind chakra into her shorts, causing them to shred instantly. The only thing underneath was a pair of flimsy blue string bikini panties which matched her top, that Naruto simply moved over to the side, revealing her glistening snatch as he bent her over a table to the side of the couch.

"Fuck time now?" She asked absently, still fairly light headed from choking so much.

"Yep," Naruto started, gripping the base of his cock. He gave Cana's amazing ass a few good spankings with it, causing her ass to wobble enticingly. Not seeing any need to resist or hold back he placed the head at her drenched entrance and lurched forward, his entire length sheathing inside her tight pussy in one shot. "Fuck time now." He groaned, barely audible over her loud scream.

Taking a hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, causing her back to arch slightly and her bra clad melons to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now screaming women, setting an immediate and brutal pace as he started fucking her. While quite a slow pace for Naruto, it was still a speed most civilian porn stars' could never hope to achieve.

Cana had a fucked stupid look on her face as Naruto's hips repeatedly met her jiggling bum. Her tit's were surging forward every time Naruto thrust and her hair was flying around wildly. She could actually hear the straps of her bra straining to contain her breasts as they swung forward every time Naruto's thick cock reamed into her tight pussy.

A minute later Naruto added a bit of ninja skill and easily doubled his pace, causing Cana's tongue to droop out and start dripping with drool. Seconds passed before she heard a loud snapping sound and bore witness to her flimsy blue bra rocketing across the room, the stress becoming too much for the poor piece of cloth. Her now free tits bounced in her face as the fucking Naruto gave her caused them to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

Re-locating his grip to her model-like hips Naruto bent Cana over until her breasts were squashed right up against the couch's arm before using the grip on her waist to speed up the pounding he was giving her pussy even further, now hammering downward.

Cana screamed.

.oOo.

Outside the room, in the main hall of the bar, the occupants of the room cheered loudly and toasted their beers together as they heard the women who suckered them all into drinking contests scream as she was brutally fucked.

.oOo.

Back inside the room, Cana had experienced so many orgasms within the last five minutes she'd was fairly certain she'd lost the ability to count, much less keep track of the amount rapidly adding up.

Still pounding down into her, Naruto watched her sexy ass jiggle wildly as it met his pelvis every time he thrust his hips forward, his cock stretching out her pussy with every plunge. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled back his right arm and swung it, spanking her ass hard.

The force of the spank caused her to lurch forward, only to be pulled back by the same hand that had now gripped onto her now reddening ass as he pulled her back into him and, with a roar, let loose a torrent of cum directly into her womb.

Screaming in ecstasy as the cum flooded her pussy Cana collapsed forward, her body jerking violently as her brain drenched itself In endorphins, her pussy doing much the same all over his cock.

Naruto waited as patiently as possible as she stopped twitching, hands kneading her ass in the meantime, as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. The friction this caused sent Cana into another orgasm as her hypersensitive pussy tried to drag his cock back in, but Naruto persisted, finally freeing his length.

Glancing down he noted that he was now literally dripping with their combined juices before he glanced back up. Cana's legs were spread and his hands still kneading her cheeks revealed her other hole. Seeing as he was painfully hard again, the choice of what to do next was obvious. Spreading her luscious ass with his hands he positioned the massive cock head at her back entrance before pulling her hips back, simultaneously thrusting forward with all his strength. There was silence for a while three seconds as Naruto savored the incredibly tight new orifice he'd buried his entire dick into before Cana's brain caught up and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Keeping a firm grip on the luscious ass of the now screaming women, Naruto proceeded to slam his fat cock into her ass at a quick pace. Her ass was so tight, Naruto guessed nobody had ever had the pleasure of tearing this beautiful women's ass apart before. He was thoroughly enjoying having this honor.

Taking his speed to a whole new level, Naruto's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Cana's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and keeping up his pace the fucked stupid look on her face seemed to become even more dopey now that he had picked up the pace even further.

A plan now in his head, Naruto reached down with one hand and snapped her bikini strings, letting the panties float harmlessly onto the couch cushion.

A bit of her coming back to reality, Cana was quite shocked when they toppled forward, which surprised her, as it seemed he'd slowly moved them both back a few feet so they were in the middle of the couch, and she found herself straddling another body as she continued to get her ass plowed by the blonde stallion and looked down only to see another equally hung version of the said blonde stallion below her.

Cana didn't have much time to wrap her thoughts around this though, as she screamed loudly once again when she felt another giant dick drill into her pussy and start fucking into her at the same pace as the horse sized dick that was hammering her asshole.

Trying to steady herself she was taken off guard again when she felt her hands grabbed and forced onto a shaft like item, only to go into even more shock as she saw two more cocks at her sides, her hands now slowly but surely wanking them off.

Looking forward she was met with another grinning Naruto! Who, with a grip on the base of his cock, started to rub his cock against her face smearing slimy white pre-cum all over her cheeks. Understanding what he wanted she leaned forward and, gathering a lot of spit on her tongue, licked him from his giant balls all the way to the tip before opening her mouth and proceeding to swallow him as deep as she could.

In his honest opinion, Naruto was sure that Kami had to be a woman; because there's no way in hell he was as naturally lucky as he seemed to. It was obvious that Kami was a hot woman who needed a good pussy pounding.

A good hour or so spent at the bar and he was prepared to go back home and wait for a bit before implementing his plan for his busty goddess-like mother. So Naruto opened up yet another portal... only to find himself falling from a good twenty feet in the air down towards the ground while a massive snowstorm raged around him. He landed right on top of a busty, silver haired woman, whom, with his demonic powers from the Kyuubi, could identify as a yokai. Or at the very least a human with demonic traits. Probably the former though.

Musings aside, there were far more important things to focus on, she was stark naked. The woman dragged him to a cave, apparently thinking he was going to die.

So here he was, standing in a cave that, for some reason, was lined with thick white fur covering the walls and ground. A couple feet in-front of him was the woman who had introduced herself as Tsurara Shirayuki, her tiny little arms doing a pretty shit job at hiding her clean shaven pussy and sweet and perky DD-cup breasts.

"Be a man and take responsibility." She said.

Tsurara was a married woman, therefore was mainly just looking for an apology from the admittedly good looking teen that had landed on her, unintentionally touching her in places only her husband should be able to.

To Naruto who, being the sex crazed pervert that he was, took those words in the wrong way. Mainly as an insult to his manhood; there was an amazingly beautiful and naked women in front of him, did she think he didn't know what to do in this situation? Well, he'd show her for underestimating him...

His body blurred and Tsurara was stunned to see he was now naked, his massive engorged cock standing up like a flag pole. He roughly guided the Silver-headed MILF to her knee's; as she was still too shocked at the size of his cock to do anything, he tugged the sucker from her mouth and used one of his hands to rub the fat head of his cock all over the stunned woman's lips, smearing pre-cum all over her mouth and chin.

"W-wait Im marr-" As she opened her mouth to explain to the amazingly endowed teen, that she was in fact married, Naruto once again shocked her by forcing a good few inches of the dick painting her face into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat in short order and kept pushing, his cock continuing to bury itself into her mouth, it's girth easing it's way down her throat.

Tsurara married her husband for the sole reason of birthing a child, so there was no love between him and her, she had cheated on him before, his penis was quite small so there wasn't much pleasure in the marriage for her either. She'd even offered her daughter's crush, Aono Tsukune, the opportunity to fuck her, but the boy was just that; a boy, and didn't have the stones to take her and pound her pussy like a slutty little bitch like a real man should have. And here she found herself, the biggest cock she'd ever seen sliding down her throat, naked as the day she was born, gagging around the big cock... she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Roughly pulling her mouth from the massive cock she was currently being forced to suck on, she staggered to her legs as she heard the well endowed blonde teen growl, and quickly bent over; her face against the wall and her full perky ass pointed towards him. Shaking her ass teasingly at the blonde she looked over her shoulder and spoke, "C'mon big boy, show me how a real man fucks!"

Walking over and standing directly behind her, his hand on the base of his cock, he smacked the tip on her ass cheeks, causing them to shake, before speaking, "Hmm? You want my big cock? Tell me how badly you want it, you slutty little ice whore."

Tsurara was wetter than she had ever been before, and the massive cock spanking her shaking ass wasn't helping much, looking him in the eye, drool trailing down her chin, she spoke, "I want it so bad, I'm a slutty milf who likes cheating on her husband with young studs, I love big cock! Please! Plough my slutty milf cunt and cum in me! Make me your cum dumpster; a slutty woman for you to use whenever you need a quick fuck!" She exclaimed.

Smirking, Naruto did just that, with no warning he gripped her hips and rammed his entire sixten inch monster straight up into her womb, and didn't bother to slow down for her as he started up a brutal pace of pounding the snow woman into the wall, her face and tit's squashed against it as Naruto used and abused her pussy.

Naruto continued to pound the dazed women for a good twenty minutes until he felt his release fast approaching. Creating a clone he had it position Tsurara into it's lap. While the clone continued hammering away at her pussy Naruto stroked his cock a few times before blowing his load all over her bouncing chest.

Feeling his cock softening a bit, he grabbed the women, who was being fucked so roughly her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head, her by the hair before forcing his cock down her throat. While his semi-hard state allowed to slide easily down her gullet she still gagged and choked around his sudden and rapidly repeated invasion of her throat. Naruto wasn't in any mood to lighten his pace for the women and started to roughly fuck her face to get his cock back to full mast.

When he felt his cock was fully hard again he pulled it from the dazed women's face, who was just coming down from another orgasm. Gripping the base of his cock he swung as hard as he could and cock slapped the slutty milf, causing her to actually fall from the clones lap onto the floor.

Blinking at how much his swing had done he shrugged and grabbed her by the legs. He dragged her over to the copy and tossed her on top of the clone, which was lying on the ground. Tsurara's breasts cushioned her fall, but the clone was without oxygen for a little while. The clone, getting the idea, blindly slipped into her pussy as Naruto pressed his hand to her creamy ass and spread her cheeks. He lined up and placed the head at her back entrance. Moving both hands up to her hips her lurched forward, slowly forcing inch after inch of his cock into her ass, causing her to come out of her daze and scream in pain.

What followed were the most pleasurable few hours of Tsurara's life as she was fucked, violated, and best of all, degraded by the twin blonds as they came on and inside of her countless times. Eventually the copy disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only the original, who wanted to see where she came from. Being barely awake, much less thinking clearly, she gave him the direction to her home. Luckily, nobody saw her being bounced up and down the man's cock as he locked her legs around his waist, still very much nude, and walked them both to her house.

She was actually quite fearful, not for herself of course, but for her daughter. When they entered her home, the first picture they noticed was the one of her, her old school rival Ageha, and her daughters and friends. The first thing out of his mouth was that maybe he should pay them a visit and see how slutty they were compared to her. It didn't help that there was a school's parent/teacher conference was the next day, which, in her current state, she so no harm in telling him about. Thankfully, his eyes seemed to be most drawn to Ageha, and the vampire girl, Moka.

Tsurara stopped and realized how much of a benefit for her daughter it would be. Moka was competition for her daughter's chosen mate, and the boy was human, seeing the pink haired girl turned into a wanton slut, most likely in front of him, would push him right to her little girl. Any more thoughts were banished from her mind as she was set on the table and the demon behind her slammed his cock back into her womb. Followed by a very enthusiastic attempt to reshape her pussy.


End file.
